The Kitten Curse
by I love creepy things
Summary: What happens when Hidan pisses off a witch? Why, she punishes him and the other Akatsuki members by turning them into kittens and sends them off into the real world. What happens when a girl then finds the Akatsuki kittens hiding under her house? What if it turns out she is a SANE Naruto, Akatsuki fan? Fun, adventure, drama and mystery. RE-WRITE T for swearing and some murder
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the rewritten one :D I hope it gets as much attention as my original one did. Enjoy ^^

**Update:** Oh my god XD thank you so much to everyone who has faved, followed and alerted so far. Akatsuki wont return to normal until chapter 8 for new readers

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Damn it, Hidan, this is all your fucking fault!" Kakuzu growled in his lost temper and he tackled the Jashinist, biting his ear. Hidan hissed in return and tried to scratch up his partner's face.

"How was I supposed to know the damned bitch was a witch?" Hidan demanded, arching his back up as his tail puffed up in anger. Yes, I said tail since Hidan, and all the other Akatsuki members, had been turned into cats.

On a mission that enquired all nine Akatsuki members, and Tobi who had tagged along, a strange woman had approached them in need of help. The woman's face and body had been hidden in brown rags and only her voice was visible. Most of the members simply ignored her but Hidan just so happened to open his mouth and, not only insult the woman, but asked Pein if he could sacrifice her. This angered the woman and she revealed herself to be a beautiful, young witch. To punish Hidan for his mouth, and the others for their ruddiness, she had turned him and all the other Akatsuki into kittens. After that she sent them to a different dimension in hopes that no one would be able help them turn back to normal.

"If you had just kept your damned mouth shut, this would have never happened. It is your fault that we were turned into cats and sent who knows where!" Kakuzu hissed back and continued to bite Hidan. Because this wasn't the first time Hidan and Kakuzu fought for this reason, most of the other Akatsuki members either watched in boredom or did their own thing.

Tobi, who seemed to grow even more child like ever since he turned into a kitten, was trying to pounce on a cricket. Zetsu had left on Pein's orders to find shelter and the Akatsuki leader, as well as Konan, awaited his return. The four others watched the two immortals fight in either boredom or mild interest.

"This is the third time they've fought over this. Do you think they'll be a fourth?" Kisame, the largest of the cats, asked. Itachi, who was watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight in boredom, hned.

It had been about a week since the Akatsuki had been sent into the strange, forest like world. If it wasn't for the fact that Zetsu would catch mice, rats and once a rabbit, everyone would have probably starved to death. Well, maybe not because of their chakra, but at most they would suffer hunger pains. Still, hunger pains almost seemed better than eating alive and raw animals. Even then the Akatsuki would go hungry half the times while they got their water from small puddles that would show up in the grass.

So, after a full week of hunger, thirst and nowhere warm to sleep, Kakuzu snapped for the third time. The first time he snapped was when he and the others first appeared in the strange world. The second time Kakuzu snapped was a few days ago when it began to rain. With no shelter, he and the others had been caught in the cold rain which encouraged the ninja cat to attack his idiot partner.

"Enough of this foolish fighting, you two!" Pein demanded, hissing at the two, fighting, men. After an hour of doing nothing but waiting for Zetsu and listening to the two Akatsuki members fight, the orange kitten had finally snapped.

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped their fighting but continued to growl at each other. Both ninja cats were stressed out and would gladly rip each other to shreds if the leader hadn't stopped them. Yet, even though their powers were non existent in their cat forms, they knew better than to test the patients of Pein. Even Hidan, who normally didn't give a fuck who he annoyed, obeyed.

"Pein, we can't live like this much longer. If we don't find somewhere warm to sleep and some real food; we will die." Konan said calmly and seriously. The orange cat looked at the purple cat before nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I know that Konan. Lets hope that Zetsu gets back soon with good news." The Akatsuki leader replied in a tried and hopeful tone. As if god, who was taking pity on the Akatsuki members, heard him, a black and white cat came into view as it ran over to Pein and Konan.

"I found a safe place to live. **But it's located under a near by house. **We are going to need to be careful that the humans living there wont find us." Zetsu announced once he reached the others. Everyone, besides Pein, Konan and Tobi, began mumbling amongst each other about a house being near by but no one noticing until now. None the less, they were still glad that they'd be out of the cold.

"A house?! Fucking damn it! What didn't anyone notice sooner!" Hidan swore. While he was pretty much ignored, everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Good job, Zetsu. Lead us to the house. Everyone else, follow." Pein ordered, staring at the remaining seven Akatsuki members. Being too relieved that they'd soon be out of the cold, no one, not even Hidan, argued.

So, at top speed, Zetsu turned back around and ran the way he had come. Running as fast as they could while in the bodies of cats, the others followed behind him. While in the bodies of cats, none of the Akatsuki members had access to their powers; even their speed seemed slower. However that was only because the ninjas still weren't completely used to walking on four legs; they were still fast, just not as fast. Despite all this, the Akatsuki managed to keep most of their strength, proven when Zetsu captured and killed a rabbit three times his size. Soon Zetsu lead the group to a high, unjumpable, fence.

"I dug a hole over here. **Kisame, you'll need to dig a little more so you and Kakuzu will be able to fit." **Zetsu said before he pushed himself under the fence. Kisame rolled his eyes but waited until everyone else, besides him and Kakuzu, were on the other side to make the hole bigger for them to fit through.

Now standing on the other side, the Akatsuki saw that there really was a house standing in front of them; a big house. Well, to be fair, everything looked really big to the ninjas right now. After all they were about ten, if not more, times shorter than they usually were. However, the house looked two stories at most, if there wasn't a basement. Right now it looked as if the Akatsuki were standing in a backyard.

A mini playground was set up in one corner of the yard, silently hinting to the fact children lived in the house. A small, windowless, shed was found in the other corner. It probably only held yard stuff; lawn mower, rack and maybe a few other outdoor things. A small patio sat outside a door that most likely lead into the back of the house. On the patio sat a few wooden chairs around a wooden table; stained to survive wet weather. The house was dark, telling the Akatsuki the humans inside were asleep.

"**Hurry up! **It's over here." Zetsu called out as he ran towards a hole on the side of the house. The others easily followed and ran into the hole, out of the cold.

"This is really the best you could do?" Hidan asked as he looked around the dark, dry spot. The others glared at him.

"Hidan, for the last time, shut up. At least we are out of the cold." Kakuzu grumbled but held his anger back thanks to Pein's glare. Hidan grumbled and a conversation about their new situation soon broke out.

_**~First Person P.O.V/In the house~**_

Well, it was ten at night and I was extremely bored. The rest of my family had decided to go to bed early today so I was left awake and alone. Even the family pets were off sleeping somewhere. Normally I could stay up for hours on my computer or doing something else, but tonight was different. Not only was I too bored to play on my computer but it was also too late to go into town to visit with my friends; even though a few of them would most likely still be awake.

I live in the outskirts of town with my parents and young siblings, right in front of a small forest. Well, the forest was big enough, and on both sides of the forest, but small enough to be deprived of deer, bare and wolves. We have rabbit, raccoon, skunks, fox and all those other animals though; it is why my dad installed a large fence to keep them out of our backyard. Anyways back to the subject at hand, since I live in the outskirts of town, it would take me about twenty minutes to actually reach town and five or so minutes longer to see my friends. However, even if it was a Friday night, I don't think my friend's parents would like me coming this late.

So, to pass the time, I went down to the basement suite to lay on the puffy, white couch my parents kept down there. The reason I called the basement a suite was because it actually looked as if it could be a house on it's own. The basement a main living room, it's own kitchen, two bathrooms -one with a tub and the other with a shower- and three bedrooms; or three rooms to do whatever with but were currently bedrooms. Hell, of my parents wanted to, they could rent out the basement to a family of five. Yet, and thankfully, I was promised the basement when I get out of high school. I had another two years to go for that.

Soon, after doing nothing but lay on the couch for an hour or so, I began to get even more bored. I wasn't exactly tired, but I was so bored that the feeling was the same. So I just accepted the fact to go to bed early on a Friday and closed my eyes. To help me fall asleep sooner, I tried to clear my mind. Yet, when that didn't end up working, I began to think up the next chapter in my Vampire Knight story. I was a fan of both Vampire Knight and Naruto but, right now, I was more focused on Vampire Knight which helped in the focus of my stories.

Oh, by the way, my name is Ashlen Parker. I am a sixteen year old girl that still lives with her parents. I have long brown hair, which curls when wet, and green eyes. I also have two younger siblings, a younger sister who is twelve and a younger brother who is seven. My sister was kind of a brat who always disobeyed our parents and tended to get in trouble a lot. My brother was also a brat, but more in the annoying, little brother kind of way.

"_Meow, meow."_

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself in confusion. Sitting up from the couch, I looked over to a wall where I heard the meows coming from.

"Are those cats?" I asked and got up off the couch. Walking over to where I heard the sounds, I pressed my ear against the wall where I heard the muffled meows get louder.

It was definitely cats, and more than just two by the sound of it. Since it was coming behind the wall the cats must have been hiding out in the hole a fox made two months ago. That was before the fence was put up and my parent had just been too busy to fill in the hole. The dogs were too big to fit in the hole so they didn't worry about it; until our youngest dog began digging to make it bigger. So, as soon as they could, my parents said they'd fill in the hole as soon as possible.

Frowning to myself, I turned around and walked into the small kitchen. It was a kitchen, dinning room, living room combination kind of thing. The kitchen was against the far wall and had tile flooring for easy to clean spills. The middle of the room was a small dining room table, which was good for four to six people. The rest of the space was used as the living room with nothing really dividing the three spaces except the tile floor turning into carpet at the dining table.

Anyways, walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed the leftover turkey leg I didn't think anyone was going to eat. Next, pulling out a large soup bowl from the top cupboards, I ripped the turkey leg into small pieces and tossed them into the bowl. Throwing the bone in the trash can, I collected the bowl of meat and walked back upstairs and opened the door to the first floor to leave the basement.

Exiting the basement suite, I found myself back in the hallway. Instantly going left, I walked towards the kitchen, where our backdoor was located. Luckily my shoes and jacket were still there from earlier today. It was only early fall, two weeks into the school year, but come night time it was quite cold and I would need my jacket. I could handle going outside bare foot though; sometimes I do it in the winter when I am extremely bored or want to get purposely sick. Yeah, I really do not enjoy school.

Quickly grabbing my jacket, I pulled it on before stepping outside. It was dark, cool and the stone patio was cold against my feet. Ignoring that cold, I walked over to where I knew the hole was. From here the meowing had gotten much louder, indicating I was right about their being more than two cats I didn't know how much exactly, all I knew it was more than two; maybe even three or four. That was weird because we lived on the outskirts of town with only one other house around; the one across from my parent's.

"Hello?" I called as I gazed down and the hole. The meowing suddenly stopped which got me to frown a bit.

Lowering myself to sit on my knees, I bent down to my stomach so I could stare inside the hole. Without a flashlight it was near impossible to see down the hole in daylight so at night, where it get dark around six to seven in the evening at this time of year, was even worse. I couldn't see anything at first, yet, after a moment of squinting my eyes, I finally made out the glowing eyes of... one... two... five... eight... ten... yeah, ten cats.

"Wow, that's a lot of cats." I whispered to myself before noticing all ten pairs of eyes were looking at me. Even though I couldn't make out the actual figures of the cats, I still smiled at them and pushed the bowl of turkey towards them.

As my vision slowly began to adjust, and with the help of the moon light behind me, I was able to make out the dim figures of the ten cats. I held in a laugh as they first looked at me and then the bowl before back at me again. This happened a couple more times before the cats sniffed the meat and looked at me once again. They meowed and blinked at me, as if questioning me about the food I was giving them.

"Don't worry, it's just turkey. I'm guessing you guys must be hungry so I brought out some food." I said and pushed the bowl just a little closer to them. The cats, or rather kittens -it was still too dark to see for sure- just eyed me and the bowl again before looking around at each other.

If I didn't know any better, it would have looked the cats were discussing if they should trust me or not. I'm sure animals could communicate with each other on a level but I haven't seen it done in person before. The ten cats looked back at the bowl for the.. I don't know, fifth or sixth time. Thinking they were nervous for the food, I decided to show them it was safe by eating some myself, even if I wasn't a big fan of turkey. Really, it's too dry for me; I like chicken better.

"You don't have to look so worry, it's just flightless bird meat." I said before I plucked some into my mouth. Damn, I don't even like turkey cooked and it's worse when cold.

Thankfully, I must have not made a face since a really dark kitten slowly walked up to the bowl. If it wasn't for his bright, orange face, the cat would have been really hard to see. Still, as it came closer to the bowl, he grabbed a piece of meat in his mouth and ate it while the others watched,

"That's a good boy." I cooed and reached my hand into the hole so I could pet the cat on it's head. Instantly it looked up from the meat to stare at me, licking it's furry little lips.

Caught completely off guard, I let out a small scream as the kitten, as I could now tell as he was out of the hole, pounced at me. Hoping my parents and younger siblings could not hear me, I broke off into a laughing fit as the kitten began to lick my face. Scooting backwards, I grabbed the kitten and allowed myself to sit cross legged before I put the kitten between my legs. Strange, but his purr sounded deep for a cat that looked so young; well old enough to be away from the mother, but still. He looked about a few months old at most.

"Come on, stop that. That tickles." I found myself giggling as the kitten continued to lick me. Because I found myself more of a tomboy than a girly girl, I blushed at the fact that I giggled rather girly like but was glad that no one was around to hear me.

The kitten simply meowed at me and, after climbing up my jacketed chest, sat on my shoulder to nuzzle my face. Luckily my jacket was thick enough that I didn't feel his little claws climbing on me. Chuckling, I allowed the kitten to sit on my shoulder for now, petting his head, as I looked back to the hole. Noticing the other kittens, besides two, began to eat the meat, I smiled but then frowned as I looked up at the nearest window of the house.

My parents and younger sister hated cats. They thought that cats were just loud animals that never left you alone and smelled. Not to mentioned that hated the little fact of cat litter. The only person that enjoyed cats as much as I did was my even younger brother. He was only seven years old but loved cats as much as I do. Sadly we don't get many cats and when we do, they always tend up running away once they make it outside.

Hearing the cats meow again, I pulled my attention back to the cats and frowned deeper. If my parents were going to fix that hole, the kittens couldn't stay. If my parents found out about the kittens, they'd round them up and take them to a pound and I could not allow that. Sighing deeply, I took the orange faced kitten off my shoulder and him back with the others. I couldn't help but laugh a blond kitten hissed at the orange faced kitten, causing him to hide behind my leg. It was so cute.

"OK, little kitties, I got some bad news. My parents are going to be fixing that hole soon so you can't stay in there. So, let me take you inside." I said, picking up the orange faced kitten before the blond one could hurt him. Standing up, I looked down to see all nine other kittens.

Huh... was it a trick of my eye or did the kitten that looked like a tiger just nod? It must have been, right? Maybe it was just a trick of my eye although I did start to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It kind of felt like I had seen this kind of thing somewhere before. Shaking off that thought, I smiled down at the kittens as I lead them to the back door and into the house.

"Ah, that feels so much better." I sighed as my feet hit warm tile floor. The kittens stared up at me, which got me to chuckle.

"Sorry, my feet were cold out there. Anyways, how do you like my home? My parents bought it after splitting seventy-five million dollars in a lottery." I grinned down at the their kitty faces as I lead them back towards the basement suite. "Anyways, because I can't let me parents or my sister know about you, I will have to hide you in the basement." I explained and opened the door to the basement. As if they understood what I said, I saw the kittens, minus the one in my arms, nod their heads.

Once again shrugging off the nod, I lead the kittens downstairs. To my luck, the cats were at least old enough to climb stairs on their own. I don't think I could carry ten cats all at once and making two or three different trips were out of the question as well. Not to mentioned I already held the orange face kitten in my arms. Upon stepping off the last step, the kitten in my arms began to struggle so I let him go and looked down rest of the kittens.

Now that I was inside and had time to look at the kittens, I noticed how odd they looked. The black kitten with the orange face I had been holding was bothering the same blond kitten from outside. Strangely, the kitten had a somehow familiar puff of fur over his left eye, which looked blue according to the one visible eye. That kitten continued to hiss and swipe out his clawed paw at the orange faced kitten. Feeling bad for him, lead the kittens over to the living room area, picked up the blond kitten and sat with him in my lap.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"_What the hell, un?!" _Deidara shouted as he felt himself get picked up. Turning himself around as much as possible, he hissed at the human girl but was ignored as he was sat in her lap.

"You should play nice, little guy. I'll just keep you with me so he wont bother you." The girl answered as she scratched Deidara behind the ear. The terrorist kitten growled but stopped short after a glare from Pein.

"_Pein, do you know what's going on?" _Konan asked as the girl studied each and everyone of them. The Akatsuki leader shook his head.

"_No, but it might be wise to, until further notice, act like normal cats. This girl is our means of safety right now and we don't want to give her a reason to throw us out." _He answered calmly. The others gave small nods in agreement as the girl completely ignored them.

At the moment, Ashlen was staring at the blue kitten, otherwise known as Kisame. While she was amazed at not only his size but fur color as well, Kisame stared back in irritation. He could already guess what she was thinking and it annoyed me. While his blue skin and shark like appearance could benefit him, Kisame didn't take too likely to people that mocked his looks. After petting Deidara a couple more times, Ashlen allowed the annoyed kitten to to jump out of her lap.

"_Hey, does it even matter if we act like normal cats, hm?" _Deidara asked as he made sure Tobi was far away from him. Pein looked over to him with a questioning look.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, someone is likely to blow our cover. Besides, we don't know what cats act like here, yeah. In our world we have normal cats __**and **__ninja cats. We haven't come across cats in this world yet, hmm" _The young bomber explained. As Pein and the others thought of the youngest member's logic, Ashlen's voice pulled their attention to her.

"Poor guy, did someone dye your fut blue or is that natural?" The girl asked the blue, ninja kitten. Kisame scoffed and glared at the girl and watched curiously as her hand slowly got closer.

Reaching over to the blue cat, Ashlen carefully lifted him off the floor to get a better look at him. Quickly caught off guard by the weight of the kitten, the girl instantly put him back down. Raising a kitty eyebrow at the girl, Kisame watched as the girl settled for stroking his head a few times, much to his annoyance. Maybe if he were human and the girl was a little older he'd have enjoyed it but, right now, it just seemed degrading.

_**~First Person P.O.V~**_

To my surprise, the large blue kitten had soft fur. It didn't feel like paint or dye was stuck in it; it felt real and natural. As I pulled my hand away from the blue cat, I finally noticed that the other nine were sitting in front of me. Some of the kittens were looking at me but it looked like the others were smirking at the blue cat. Again I got that uneasy, familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Trying to shake it off, I returned my attention back to the cats.

"Well, why aren't you a pretty little thing." I cooed at a silver kitten with purple eyes. Instantly it hissed angrily at me and I blushed, feeling as if the cat could understand me.

"Oh, I guess you're a male then?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Unless it was my imagination, the other kittens, even the blue one that seemed annoyed at me a moment ago, snickered.

Shaking that thought away, I looked at the kitten next to the silver one. He was a tanned color kitten with green eyes. Strangely the cat had stitch markings all over his body, including around it's mouth. The kitten was looking over to the silver kitten and meowed something. Whatever the tan kitten said must have angered the silver kitten because, the next thing I knew, the two cats were fighting.

"Hey, stop that!"

"_Hiss"_

I looked over to the cat that had hissed; the orange cat that looked like a baby tiger. Instantly the two kittens stopped their fighting and I doubt it was caused by me. Taking a closer look at the tiger look a like, I noticed that he also had really odd eyes. They were white, almost a pale purple, and swirly. I knew I had seen those before but at the moment I just couldn't remember at the time. As for his strips, there was three on each side of his nose, some on his back and legs. However, there was no strips on his tail, which was rather odd. I blinked out of thought when I then noticed the cat was looking at me.

"Don't worry. You are all in safe hands." I attempted to insure the cat, reaching out a hand to rub the top of his head. This time the kittens didn't make that snickering sound, but some did make what sounded like gasping sounds.

"OK, you cats are really weird." I said as I pulled my hand away from the cat. The orange one kitty growled softly and a few of the others meowed quietly.

Deciding to ignore the cats I turned my attention to a cat I'm sure was female. Her fur was deep purple and she had eyes that matched. In my curiosity I reached out my hand away and pat down her back a couple of times. This time the other kittens did nothing but watch me.

The next kitten I saw reminded me greatly of Zetsu from Naruto, or in this case, the manga version of him. The kitten's whole left side was black while his right side was white. In the anime Zetsu's left side isn't completely black since his hands and feet were white. The kitten even had a small patch of green on the top of his head, just like the color of Zetsu's hair. His eyes were even the same color as Zetsu's; a golden yellow. Strangely, by the way the kitten was looking at me, I swear he was saying he was hungry. It may have been because I was getting really tired but I shook off the thought and turned to the last kitten.

The second last kitten, sitting beside the blue cat, was completely black. There didn't seem anything really wrong with him. However, upon taking a closer look, I noticed the color of his eyes were quite odd. The kitten's eyes were red, a bright red as well. If that wasn't it, there were small, black things in his eye as well. This kitten, like the Zetsu look a like, also looked familiar.

The last kitten had deep, red fur and amber color eyes. He, who I was guessing was a male, was actually a very cute kitten. Besides a few lines around his limbs and neck, I couldn't see anything weird with him. The kitten's amber eyes just stared at me in an almost emotionless way. Yawning tiredly, I pulled my attention away from the kitten to rub my eyes and stand up. I was tired but I guess I should get them some food and water before I went to bed.

Looking behind me I noticed that all ten kittens were following me. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't just familiar, but wrong as well. If it wasn't for the fact I was getting tired, and I had just found ten stay cats, I could have probably figured out why I felt like this. For the last time that night, I think, I shook off the thought and opened the fridge again.

"Are you guys still hungry?" I asked and pulled out ten cans of tuna out of the fridge. As if answering me, the orange faced kitten began to meow almost viciously and pawed at my leg as the others seemed to take their time getting closer.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and brushed the kitten off my leg so I could get ten, tin, small bowls from the same cupboard I got the soap bowl from. Glancing down to see the kittens looking up at me in curiosity, I smiled and emptied each can of tuna in a different bowl.

"OK, everyone, I am giving everyone their own bowl of tuna, so I don't want you to fight over the food." I said as I placed the bowls on the floor one by one. Unlike what they did with the turkey, every cat but four, instantly dug into the tuna. Probably because I mentioned it was tuna before I set it done; I really don't know.

The kittens that didn't instantly dig into the tuna was the tiger kitten, the female, the black kitten with red eyes and the kitten with red fur. It didn't bother me, they must have just been curious about their new home to focus on the food. Again, I was too tired to put too much thought into it. Perhaps I will put more thought into it tomorrow, once I had enough rest. So, ignoring the four kittens that weren't eating, I walked over to the shower bathroom, opening the door. After making sure the shower door was opened, I turned my attention back to the kittens, most of which were all looking at me know.

"Now, before I leave you alone down here, I have a few rules." I said, clapping my hands together. This caused all the remaining cats that were eating to look at me.

"Rule one, if you have to pee please go in the shower in the bathroom. It will be really easy to clean out that why. Rule two, do not come upstairs unless I give you permission; my parents have no idea you are here and would gladly send you to a pound. Rule three is be quiet and follows the same reason as rule two. Rule four, if you hear someone coming downstairs, please hide. I will call out if it is me but I don't want my family finding out you are here." I listed off my rules even though I am sure the kittens had very little idea what I was saying. Still the kittens did that weird nod thing and went back to the food.

Shrugging, I just turned around and began to make my way up the stairs. However, I only managed to make it about half way before I felt a tug on my pant legs. Confused, I looked behind me to see the big blue cat and the black cat with red eyes gripping my pants with their teeth. Huh, for cats that looked no older than a few months old -though truthfully the blue cat looked like an adult- they sure were strong.

"Come on, let go. I need to go to my room so I can get some sleep. I'll come back sometime tomorrow morning." I told the two kittens, who released me. Thinking that they understood me I took a few more steps upwards but realized the two kittens were still following me.

"No, you can't follow me. I wish you could but I can't risk my parents finding you. Please just stay down here for now." I said and stared down at the two kittens. It didn't look like they were going to listen to me but, after a meow from the tiger kitten, the two kittens stopped and walked back down the stairs.

'OK, that was weird. I'll give it more thought tomorrow.' I thought as I made it all the way up to the first floor door. Opening it, I gave the kittens downstairs one more look.

"Remember, keep quiet and, if you hear someone coming downstairs, hide. Good night, kitties." I said, waving before I stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. Sighing tiredly, and contently, I made my way to my room.

'There's something really odd about the kittens. They seem so familiar, it's like I've seen them somewhere before.' I thought as I entered my bedroom, closing my door behind me, I threw off the jacket I forgot to take off earlier and collapsed on my bed.

'Oh well. Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow.' I thought sleepily. Yawning again, I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think of the changes :D I edited it to fix all my mistakes and, if you like rereading, thank you for all the responses so far

**Things you can expect to change**

**1) **Longer chapters; going to add in more details. Chapter will now be 4,000 if not longer

**2)** No, nun-human, OCs or requested OCs -Might consider having camo OCs, OCs that appear in the background or one chapter only-

**3) **Name changes

**4) **Story will take place around fall, so school will be involved

**5) **Since the story no longer takes place in the summer, settings will change.


	2. Chapter 2

As you can see, I am actually changing a lot of this story. The werewolf girl will no longer come in at all and... I wont spoil anything but there should be a hint of what will happen because of Ashlen's bad feelings in the first chapter.

* * *

"Ashlen, wake up sweetheart." I heard a male's voice say from above me. I could just barely make it out as my dad's as I kept my eyes closed.

"Come on, wake up lazy bones, there's something your mother and I need to tell you, Julie and Micky." I heard his voice say again. Although, this time, it was accompanied by a shake to my shoulder.

Groaning tiredly, I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. It was only eight in the damned morning. Let me tell you now, I am not a morning person. Since I have to get up around six in the morning five times a week for school I like to spend Saturdays and Sundays sleeping in. Normally my parents respect my want to sleep in until ten or eleven so I really hope what my parents have to tell me and my siblings was important. Yet, considering I had ten new kittens to take care of, it was probably for the best that I woke up.

"Alright already, I'm awake." I groaned grumpily. I heard my dad chuckle and he stepped away from my bed as I sat up.

"Well, good morning Ms. Grumpy. The rest of us will be in the dining room for when you are ready to join us." My father teased before he left me alone in my room. Grunting, I sighed, rubbing my eyes, and pulled myself out of bed.

I really do hate being woken up early on the weekends. Oh, why can't it be summer, a time where I can sleep late every day? Damn, what could be worse then school? Not only did I have to wake up at six to catch the bus at six-thirty but I then had to sit five hours in class, half an hour total in breaks between classes, and an hour for lunch. It sucked even more seeing as school started at eight in the morning; yeah, our bus had a lot of stops before it stopped at the high school. Well, at least I had my drivers licence now and I can sleep in an extra hour.

Yawning tiredly, I forced myself into my private bathroom. Yep, I had a private bathroom. So did my parents but my sister and brother had to share one. Heh, because I was the oldest I didn't have to share. Anyways, not bothering to close the bathroom door, I used toilet and then washed my hands afterwords. As I did so, I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would wake me. It ended up doing nothing but making my face wet.

Sighing sleepily I made my way out of the bathroom and out of my bedroom. I was also rather lazy on Saturday and Sundays. Unless I was going to visit my friends and going into town for whatever reason, I will always stay in the clothes I wore the other day. I didn't care if my parents thought I was lazy or what my sister thought of me. My Ashlen lazy time is my Ashlen lazy time. No one was going to take that away from me.

Walking downstairs, I rubbed my eyes some more as I entered the dining room. Everyone, besides my dad, was already sitting around the table, eating breakfast. My mother was cutting Michael's pancakes into small, bit size pieces. Michael, or Micky as we usually call him, was eating said pancakes as they were being cut. Lastly, my sister was drinking orange juice and glared at me as I took my seat next to Micky.

My sister was the definition of the bad child. Though, to tell the truth, it is her so called friends that made her as such. Julie used to be a sweet, good kid but now she is on the road to prison. She does drugs, drinks, smokes and even began to steal. So far Julie only steals from our parents and candy from stores. The worst thing she stole from a store was a pack of gum while the worst thing she stole from our parents was the two hundred dollars.

Now, because my parents thought of me as the good child, my sister hated me. She thought I got more attention than her and was treated better than she was. I kind of was but that was because Julie was a little bitch that never listened to our parents. Not only did she just steal from them but she was extremely disrespectful towards them. She would tell them to fuck off and everything. I think my parents were talking about boot camp if Julie doesn't change soon.

As for my little brother, he was a brat, but more in that little kid kind of way. He was a good kid but liked to lie and blame others when something bad happened. Like, a few days ago, he blamed one of our dogs for breaking a glass. He is also kind of a drama queen as well as likes to get others into trouble. Otherwise, he is a sweet, kind kid who adores me and Julie, though tends to get on our nerves.

"Hey." I said tiredly and got myself some pancakes. "Where's dad?" I asked, covering a yawn with my hand. I was too tried to eat too much but one or two pancakes should help me wake up.

"Dad said he thought he left something downstairs and went to go look for it." Michael said with a mouthful of food. I grunted at him in disgust, wishing I hadn't seen all that mushy, slimy food in his mouth as he spoke.

However, as I got over the fact that my little brother didn't know the proper way to talk with his mouth full, I realized what he had said. Our father had gone downstairs looking for something. That wasn't good in the slightest. Even if the kittens hid, I realized that, if my father looked in the kitchen, he would see ten bowls laying on the ground. I knew that would cause questions and I doubt I could come up with a believable lie, especially this early in the morning when I am still tired.

"So, the grump is finally awake." I heard my dad's teasing voice behind me. Spinning around, I saw him walking into the dining room, caring a blue tooth communication device in his left hand.

Talking on your cellphone while drinking had become illegal. It had always been dangerous but not many people cared. Now it is a two hundred dollar fine, I believe, if you are caught talking on your phone while driving. It was why my dad got himself a blue tooth in the first place. I had one as well, a gift from my parents when I got my full licence.

"Dad, please stop teasing me so early in the morning." I grumbled and hid my relief. By the playful look on his face, it would have seemed he didn't notice anything weird downstairs.

"You can tease me, daddy." Michael said in that childish innocence of his. I rolled my eyes as our father patted his head.

'Suck up.' I thought as I took a sip of my milk, which my mom had given me. Michael just giggled and kicked his legs against his chair.

Now might be a good time to tell you what my siblings look like. Michael has black hair, much like our father. Also like my father's hair, his was straight and just went below his ears. However, like my mother, he has brown eyes. Don't ask me for his height because I don't keep track of that kind of thing. My sister, however, took on more of our mother's looks. Her hair was brown like mine, except her's is darker, far more straight and longer. She, like me, also has green eyes. Again, please do not ask for her height but she is tall for her age and is only a few inches shorter than I am. I take after both of my parents myself. I have my dad's eyes, my mom's hair, my mom's face and my dad's ass, as I am teasingly told.

"Are you sure you got everything we'll need?" My mother asked as she finished off a orange. Nodding, my dad rounded the table so he could kiss her cheek.

"Ew, gross." My sister cringed at the sight of my parent's affection. I rolled my tired eyes at her as my parents ignored her.

"Are you and dad going somewhere, mom?" I asked as I looked between my parents. With a smile, my parents looked at each other before they looked at me and my siblings.

"Yes, we are. You three know our anniversary is coming up soon so your father and I decided to go on a two month cruise through the Arctic." My mother said with an excited smile on her face. My father placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm as his expression grew more serious.

"Ashlen, we trust you are mature enough to watch Micky while we are gone. However, Julie will be staying with Linda until we get back." My father said, first looking at me before turning his gaze to my sister. Like I had expected, my sister's eyes widened and her hand balled into a fist.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell do I have to stay with aunt Linda when Ashlen gets to stay home with Micky?" She demanded angrily. Towards my sister's out burst, I saw my mother twitch.

Normally my mother was a very relaxed and happy person. She got excited easily but luckily knew how to control herself for the most part. However, ever since Julie started acting up two years ago, my mother's personality was slowly changing. It was becoming harder to control her temper and, on occasion, she'd even yell. My mother can actually be very scary when she gets angry so I try my best not to piss her off.

"Because, Julie, Micky will listen to Ashlen better than you ever will. We also trust Ashlen to drive herself and Micky to school every day, where as you'd avoid school until we came back and forced you to go." My father spoke before my other had a chance to. Oh, by the way, did I mentioned I am the only one that called Micky by his full name?

I couldn't help but snicker at my sister's angry in a smug way. I used to love my sister and spent as much time with her. However that stopped when she became such a little bitch. Now I kind of enjoy when Julie gets into trouble. It might seem a little mean to enjoy it but I do. I could also understand why my parents wouldn't want her home alone with me and Micky. Julie would never listen to me and would go as far as throw a party, the kind of party where the cops end up being called in for whatever reason.

"Will you be taking Marvin with you?" I asked as I thought of our special, talking, Cockatoo bird. No, I'm serious, we have a talking cockatoo.

As I mentioned, Marvin is a white feathered Cockatoo. He was a very smart bird and about the size of a extra large McDonalds cup. Has anyone seen the movie Paulie? It's the movie with the talking parrot. From what I can remember of the story, the parrot tells this janitor his back story about how he was given to this disabled girl as a pet and helped her learn how to talk. However he was soon sent away after the girl tried to teach the bird how to fly and fell off the roof of the house. Anyways, that's how smart Marvin is. He doesn't just mimic what you say, he will actually talk to you... if he wants to that is. However he does brock and whistle before and after sentences.

"Sadly, we can't. The only animals allowed on this cruise are seeing eye dogs. Besides, Marvin would most likely annoy the others." My father said with a soft chuckle. Michael giggled but my sister grumbled and began to rip her napkin into small pieces.

"Fuck this, I don't want to live with aunt Linda for two months." she grumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. My sister was also an idiot who didn't know when to keep her mother shut.

"Julie, you will shut your mouth right now!" My mother snapped, causing Michael to jump in surprise to the angry tone. I patted his knee comfortingly as my sister looked unaffected by our mother's anger.

"Maybe if you were actually responsible and trust for once, we would leave you home unsupervised." Mother snarled and, in her anger, punched the kitchen table. The table wobbled, spilling all the drinks, and Michael whimpered.

"Don't worry, mother's not mad at you." I whispered and smiled lovingly at my little brother. He returned it with a nervous smile but nodded.

"Amy, please calm down, you're scaring Micky." My father tried to calm down my angered mother by putting a hand on her shoulder. Looking down at Michael and me, my mother side before smiling apologeticly.

"I know, James, and I'm sorry for scaring you, Michael." My mother apologized and kissed Michael on the head as she addressed him by his full name. As I grabbed some near by paper towel to clean up my spilled milk, I felt the sudden urge to be bit mean.

"Hey, shouldn't you get Julie one of those tracker things? You know she'll sneak out and ditch school no matter where she lives." I asked as I smirked over at my sister. She was glaring at me like I knew she would.

"Shut the fuck up, Ashlen!" My sister screamed at me, causing me to only laugh. By that tone in her voice, it seemed that she really did plan to sneak out.

"Julie, you will stop that this once! Ashlen, stop pushing your sister's buttons. Julie, we will be leaving in an hour, so go pack what you want to take with you." My father ordered, pointing at us as he addressed us by name. Grumbling under her breath, my sister almost stomped her way out of the room.

"Is Julie in a bad mood?" Michael suddenly asked innocently. Lazily, I raised my hand and ruffled my brother's hair.

"Yes, so we should leave her alone. Give her a good bye hug before she leaves but avoid her for now, OK?" I asked, playing with his hair. Michael whined and pushed my hand away to fix his hair.

Michael really hated having his hair played with. He was fine with public kisses and hugs, even cheek pinches, but not hair ruffles. I already knew this but it was fun to tease him. I liked having a younger brother I can tease and I wish my sister was as young as him so I could tease her like that as well. Michael was nine years younger than me, giving me plenty of time to tease him through childhood.

"Fine, just stop playing with my hair!" he complained as he slid off the chair and left the dining room. I chuckled before looking up at my parents, who remained in the dining room.

"Your father and I transferred ten thousand dollars into your bank account. That should last you and Michael two months nicely. However, that doesn't mean you can blow the money on parties or fast food every day. Well, as long as you spend the money wisely, do what you want with it." My mother said after a moment of thinking. I grinned as I got up from my spot at the dining room table and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Thanks mom and dad." I said before I ran off. Oh god, this was going to be fun.

Not only were my parents going on a Arctic cruise, but I got the house to myself for two whole months. Well, I had to watch Michael as well but I was touched my parents trusted me with him. The best thing about this was the kittens. Since Michael loved kittens as much as I did, this was going to be a lot of fun. Huh, I just wonder if I'm going to realize why I felt so weird last night. Eh, maybe I was just over tired and my imagination got the best of me.

"Michael, I have a secret I want to tell you. However, it will have to wait until mom and dad are gone." I said as I ran into Michael's room. My little brother was currently playing with some toy cars and looked up at me.

"What kind of secret?" He asked curiously. I smile and winked at him.

"You'll see."

_**~Third Person P.O.V/basement~**_

Downstairs the Akatsuki kittens were rather bored. Earlier a man had come downstairs and the ninjas hid like they were told to. The man simply grabbed something off a shelf and returned upstairs, allowing the kittens to come out of hiding. Now all ten members were awaiting for the girl that found them last night to return to them. Some of the members didn't understand why they should bother with him, members like Hidan, but since the girl offered them a safe home, tolerated the fact they had become _pets_.

"Where the hell is that bitch? I'm starving." Hidan complained as he managed to jump on the counter next to the fridge. Kakuzu, who stared on the ground, gazed up at his partner with an annoyed look in his Christmas like eyes,

"Stop being so impatient, Hidan, you're being annoying. The girl will get her when she gets here. You aren't the only one that is hungry." He growled up at the silver kitten. Hidan glazed down and returned the glare.

"Oi, fuck off, Kakuzu." Hidan said calmly. At that moment the Jashinist wished he could flash the tanned kitten the middle finger.

"The pretty girl is coming. Tobi can smell her getting closer." Tobi announced cheerfully as he looked up the stairs. Towards the news everyone looked at the orange faced kitten questioningly.

"What the hell? Tobi, you can _smell her_, un?" Deidara demanded as he looked at the other kitten oddly. Seeming oblivious to all the stares he was given, Tobi nodded happily.

"Yes. The girl's hair smelt really nice last night. Tobi can smell it getting closer but..." Tobi trailed off and titled his head to the side. This time Pein looked at him questioningly with unblinking eyes.

"But what?" He demanded more than questioned. However, Tobi didn't get a chance to reply before the door upstairs opened.

Instantly, like they had don't before, all ten kittens ran to hid. Upon hiding they heard a new voice, one that was young and male. The other voice was the voice of the girl that rescued the Akatsuki kittens last night. If the girl was bringing this young boy downstairs did it mean he was allowed to know about them. Well, there was only one way to find out, they just had to wait a little longer.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"So what's the surprise? Ashlen, tell me!" Michael whined as I led him downstairs. I chuckled and patted his head again, against all his protests not to.

"Calm down, Michael, you'll see in a moment. Just remember mom and dad can not know about this. You can't even tell Julie; she'd just love to get me into trouble." I said as I lead Michael into the living room section of the basement. Pouting, my little brother sat on the couch and sat on the couch.

My parents had left with Julie about ten minutes ago. So, after staying good bye to our parents and sister, Michael and I watched them drive down the street. Once I was sure they were far enough away from the house, I decided to take Michael down into the basement. I knew he would be surprised and I am also sure he'll keep the cat's a secret. As long as my parents or sister don't find out about them for two months, we might even be able to keep them once they get home.

"Alright, you can come out now." I called out to the kittens. I saw my brother give me an odd look but it soon changed to surprise when all the kittens showed themselves and looked up at him.

"Kittens?" He gawked at them before looking at me. "Ashlen, if mom and dad finds out, they will make them leave." He said but at the same time slid off the couch and grabbed for the closet kitten in a hug. It was the red kitten and it didn't look too happy about being hugged.

"Yes, I know Michael. It's why they need to be kept a secret, OK?" I said as I felt a scratching at my leg. Looking down, I saw the silver kitten looking up at me in annoyance.

"I'm guessing you all want food." I said as I shook the kitten off my leg and walked into the kitchen. The others, even Michael who still held the annoyed looking kitten in his arms, followed me.

I didn't know why but that uneasy feeling soon returned. Not only did I feel like something was wrong, or that I had seen these cats before, but, strangely, I felt like I was also in danger. Perhaps I should take a closer look at the kittens while or after they ate. Just dishing out some more tuna, I turned around to look at my brother.

"Michael, let the poor cat go before he decides to scratch out your eyes." I said as I noticed the kitten growling. Michael pouted childishly but did as I said and let the cat jump from his arms.

The red cat simply walked over to the blond kitten, looking annoyed. It was such a strange look on a kitten's face, almost unnatural. Kittens were supposed to be filled with energy and curiosity; not to mention they were supposed to be friendly. Then again, while all the cats looked curious enough, they didn't seem nearly as friendly or energetic as normal kittens should have been.

"Can I help you name the kittens?" Michael excitedly asked. Placing the final bowl on the bowl on the ground, I smiled over at my brother.

"Sure, just as long as the names aren't too stupid." I told my brother teasingly. He pouted, crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh shut up!"

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

_"Wait, they're going to name us, un?"_Deidara asked after taking a few bites of his tuna. Sasori, who wasn't eating because of his puppet body, looked at his partner in annoyance.

_"Of course they're going to name us, you brat. To them we are nothing more than their new pets." _The puppet master said in an annoyed tone. Deidara, as well as Kisame and Hidan, turned to smirk at Sasori.

_"Why in such a bad mood, Sasori? We thought you enjoyed that hug."_Kisame teased in that raspy voice of his. Sasori's eyes turned cold and he shot the three, laughing members, death glares.

"Are the kittens laughing?" The seven year old boy asked. Ashlen shrugged as she and her brother sat leg crossed on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, I noticed that last night. They are very odd kittens and the weirdest thing of all is I have this feeling I've seen them somewhere before." Ashlen admitted as she stared at the blue kitten, the tiger kitten, and the Zetsu look alike kitten. Those three were the most familiar out of the ten.

Towards her words, the Akatsuki all looked at each other. So, not only were they failing to act like normal cat like around her but she thought she saw them before. Seeing as though the ten ninja cats knew they were in an unknown world that didn't seem right. For now, the Akatsuki decided that they wouldn't jump to conclusions but they would keep both an eye and a ear out just in case.

"Can I name the first cat?" Michael ask as he excitedly grabbed the kitten next to him. This time he grabbed Kisame.

"_Friendly little guy, isn't he?" _He commented and looked up at the child with a grin. Michael smiled happily and began scratching Kisame's back.

"_Kisame, don't hurt the child." _Itachi calmly said. Kisame only laughed as he allowed his back to get scratched.

"_I couldn't even if I wanted to, Itachi. I'm sure his big sister wouldn't like it." _He said with a wider grin. Itachi hnned and Ashlen leaned forwards to get a better look at the cats.

Not only was there something extremely familiar with how the kittens looked, the personalities also seemed familiar. The large blue cat seemed to react humorously to whatever the red eye'd cat said, the blond kitten tried to hurt the orange faced kitten whenever it got close to him, and all the kittens seemed to respond to the tiger kitten. Not to mention that the tanned kitten was having a hissing fight with the silver kitten and the white-black kitten reminded her greatly of Zetsu.

Wait a second...

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

A blue cat with gill like markings under his eyes and on his shoulders. A black cat with odd red eyes. A blue eyed blond cat with fur over his one eye. A red cat that looked extremely annoyed when Michael hugged him. A cat that reminded me of Zetsu. A black cat with a orange face. A silver cat with purple eyes and a stitched abused cat, with Christmas like eyes, it fought with. Lastly, a cat that looked like a baby tiger and the only female cat in the group of ten.

No, it can't be possible. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. There was no way in hell the ten kittens were... no, just no. I shook my head to clear the thought from my mind, but It didn't work. The feeling and realization of the situation was all too strong, and it was scary. This was not a fanfiction story, this was my life and, since this wasn't a fanfiction, there is no telling what could happen.

"Michael, let go of him!" I snapped in fear, pulling Michael away from the blue cat. I pulled with such force that the cat toppled off of Michael's lap and onto the floor.

"Why, what's wrong?" Michael asked, staring at me in confusion. I didn't answer him and just stared down at the kittens.

"Meow!" The cat meowed and rubbed his head with his front paw. I shivered and stepped away from all the kittens, dragging Michael with me.

So, why was I so scared of the kittens all of the sudden? Well, the answer to that was rather simple. It seemed quite impossible but I, Ashlen Parker, accidentally brought the Akatsuki into my home.

* * *

So what did you think of my change? I found very few stories where the OC realizes the animal is the Akatsuki so I wanted to try it out myself ^^

****I edited this chapter, fixed all the small mistakes I could find, and fixed Tobi's speech so he'd talk in first person.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for so much activity so far :D I hope you like this new version since, from here on out, most of this will be completely rewritten.

* * *

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do? Why did this have to happen to me? Why not an insane fan?" Ashlen began to rant as she paced in a small circle thoughtfully. Michael and the Akatsuki kittens looked up at her as if the teenager had gone crazy.

"Ashlen, you're going to make yourself dizzy if you keep walking like that." Michael pointed out. The teenager stopped her pacing to look over to her brother before looking down at the kittens nervously.

After pulling her brother away from Kisame, Ashlen began to go into a panic. She had read many stories about Naruto characters coming into the real world as some sort of animal. More than half of them were about the Akatsuki somehow being turned into dogs, cats and even hamsters**(1), **and ending up with an insane Naruto fan. Well, the first two came true like many others, the last was false; Ashlen was no where near an insane Naruto fan.

Yes, the teenager loved the show and read the manga. Yes, her favorite villains were the Akatsuki members, and yes, she enjoyed the series very much. However, Ashlen did not live her life around Naruto. She simply enjoyed the episodes and sometimes day dreamed about meeting them in person. Unlike most unstable fan girls, who not only wished to meet characters like the Akatsuki members, but would also talk about raping them, Ashlen was different. Sure, she might envision meeting an anime character she's into, but the teenager wouldn't _obsess _over them.

"_What's gotten into her? She basically just threw me off the brat's lap." _Kisame complained as he recovered from his fall. The others looked up at the nervous girl as Hidan snickered.

"_Maybe the bitch just hates blue things." _He said teasingly. Kisame growled under his breath and shot the silver kitten a evil grin.

"_At least the girl is smart enough to know I'm a male, Miss Pretty Kitty."_Kisame said teasingly, allowing the Jashinist's comment to slide; kind of. Towards hearing laughter and chuckling from Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi, Hidan hissed angrily.

"_Fuck you, Fish Face!" _Hidan snapped, which only caused more laughter. Michael watched with confusion as Ashlen was trying to think of what to do.

Anyone would think she was out of her mind if they knew she thought her ten kittens were the Akatsuki from Naruto. Yet each kitten looked like their Akatsuki counterpart, and the personality radiating off of them seemed to match as well. It seemed too weird not to be true. So, Ashlen was torn between making the kittens leave or keeping them and getting their trust for when and if they return to human form. However, that kind of scared Ashlen. Unlike most fanfictions she'd read, Ashlen doubted the Akatsuki would turn into love sick fools who were willing to give up their life of evil for her.

Michael, however, was questioning his sister's sanity. Sure, the kittens might have looked a little odd, but he had never seen his sister freak out like that before. It wasn't like the blue cat had hurt him or anything, so what was wrong with his big sis? So, when Ashlen hadn't been paying attention, the young child sat back down on the floor in front of all the kittens.

"I've got an idea." Ashlen whispered to herself, as she turned towards the basement stairs. Stopping half way, the teenager turned back around and pointed an accusing finger at the kittens.

"If you dare lay one claw on my brother, I will make sure you get a sex change." She said with venom in her voice. Then, leaving some very confused and shocked kittens down in the basement with Michael, Ashlen bolted upstairs.

"_What the fuck?! Why is the bitch so fucking violent all of a sudden?" _Hidan yelled, his skin becoming pale under his silver fur with the threat. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi also shuddered at the thought of having their "things" removed while the others seemed indifferent.

"_I think she's suspicious of us. It's the only logical explanation." _Itachi said, his body jerking slightly as a hand touch him. Upon realizing the child was just petting him, Itachi forced himself to calm down and relaxed.

"Sorry about my older sister, she's acting very weird today. She normally really loves cats." The child apologized to the kittens. Exchanging looks with each other, the Akatsuki looked up at the young child, wondering if he would give any information towards his sister's break down. He didn't.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"Marvin, wake up." I called, poking the cockatoo through the cage. The bird twitched before it opened it's eyes to look at me.

"What do you want?" He asked with a whistle. Opening the cage, I stuck in my arm to let him sit on my wrist.

"I need a favor, Marvin." I said as he climbed onto my arm. Once his claws were gripping into my skin, gently but enough for it to pinch, I pulled him out and closed the cage door.

"What kind of favor?" He asked with another whistle and ruffled his feathers. I smiled as I carried Marvin out of the room.

My idea was simple but also a long shot. If the kittens downstairs were normal cats the bird should not be able to understand them. Marvin can only understand other birds, proven when he has no idea what the dogs were barking about. However, if the kittens were indeed the Akatsuki, I was hoping Marvin would be able to understand them. Not only would it prove I wasn't crazy but the bird can be used to translate for us. If he can't understand the kittens I'll feel foolish for allowing my imagination to get the best of me.

"You'll understand in a moment." I replied as I entered the hallway to the basement. However, before I could even reach the door, a sound from behind me stopped me.

Looking behind me I saw none other than the blond kitten and the red kitten. If my suspicions were right, and I wasn't just being paranoid, Deidara and Sasori had followed me up from the basement at some point. I guess even as cats they were good ninjas, even though cats are well known for their stealth. If they were behind me it must have meant they followed me soon after I left the basement to get Marvin. Well, at least this could be a good time to test my theory before I go all the way downstairs. With my threat I don't think anyone would try to hurt Michael.

"Why did you two follow me? I was just getting someone would can translate for us." I said as I stared down at the two _cats_. Said cats looked at each other before looking back at me, staying silent .

'So that's how they want to play it? Fine, it looks like I will have to take it up a nudge.' I thought and slowly got to my knees. As I got lower, I noticed both _cats _were looking at Marvin more than they were me.

"I can't talk to cats. Why are you talking about?" Marvin questioned with yet another whistle. I ignored him as I placed my face closer to the blond kitten.

"This is a dangerous game you guys are playing. I am more than five times your size and can seriously hurt you. So, why don't you stop the cat acts, Deidara, Sasori, and just talk already." I demanded, looking at each _cat _as I said their name, hoping to god I wouldn't regret anything. To my surprise both cats gained a surprised and panicked look on their faces as the blond began meowing frantically.

"It can talk!" Marvin shouted in surprise, flapping his wings just as frantically as the kitten was meowing. I couldn't get over the surprise and I swear my jaw almost hit the floor.

Holy crap! I can't believe I was right! I mean I suspected something was wrong and the kittens were really the Akatsuki, but I never expected to actually be right. In fact, I was hoping my mind was playing tricks on me. I was hoping that perhaps a crazy Naruto fan got their hands on the cats and made them look like the Akatsuki... Oh shit! This is very bad; I called Hidan pretty and basically threw Kisame off my brother's lap... Tobi also licked me.. EW!

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"_What the hell! She knows about us, un!" _Deidara freaked out after the girl addressed him by name. Sasori, not near as freaked out as Deidara but still shocked, turned to glare at his partner.

"_Stop freaking out like that, brat! You are only making her more suspicious._" He said before sighing deeply. "_Though, I guess it is too late for that. How this girl knows about us I do not know, but we need to inform the others of this recent development." _Sasori said, as he began to run past Ashlen with Deidara following close behind him. Swearing under her breath, Ashlen stood up and sighed deeply.

'Please don't say I just made a horrible mistake.' She thought and followed after the Akatsuki kittens. Butterflies soon swarmed in her stomach as she slowly walked down the basement stairs.

Ashlen was starting to regret opening her mouth. Even if the kittens were the Akatsuki, maybe it would have been better to ignore it until they somehow returned to human form. Now Ashlen was even more torn on what to do now that she knew the truth. Keep ten people that might kill her when, and if, they turn back to normal, take them to the pound to be someone else's problem, or keep them and try to gain their trust so they won't want to hurt her or Michael upon returning to normal. Out of all of those, and even if it frightened Ashlen a bit, the third option seemed like the best to follow.

"Just so you know, my brother does not know what I know." The teenager said as she stepped off the last stair. The Akatsuki, who just got finished telling the news from Deidara and Sasori, looked over to Ashlen and Marvin.

"What are you talking about, Ashlen? Why do you have Marvin?" Michael asked confusingly, having Kisame back in his lap as he scratched his back. The ninja cats all looked at each other before Pein stepped forwards and began to meow.

"He said, 'how much do you know about us?'" Marvin translated with yet another whistle; he whistles or bocks after, or before, every sentence. Ashlen looked from the cockatoo, to the _kittens_, and her brother before sighing in defeat.

"You better follow me to my room because I can better explain this there. Michael, get him off of you and come as well." Ashlen ordered before turning her back on everyone. Michael frowned in innocent confusion but did as his sister asked, though gently taking Kisame off of him instead of pushing him.

The only reason Ashlen wanted her little brother to come with her was because he was also a fan of Naruto. Their parents tried to keep Michael from watching Naruto at first, because of all the fighting, blood and swearing. Yet it never worked. Whenever Ashlen watched the anime, the little boy would join his older sister in her room. The teenager agreed to let her brother watch with her under the conditions that their parents didn't find out and he didn't try any of the things he saw the ninjas do. Thanks to Julie, Michael was already starting to swear but the habit was starting to be broken with bribery.

So far, Michael only watched up to episode four of Naruto Shippuden. So the only Akatsuki members the child had seen were Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori. Michael's favorite character overall was tied between Kiba and Shino, while his favorite villain was Kisame. Yeah, Michael was a typical boy that always had a thing for animals and weird looking people. Plus his favorite color is blue.

Easily venturing to Ashlen's bedroom, the teenager allowed Marvin to sit on the back of her computer chair as Michael flopped down on her bed. The Akatsuki, however, were enraptured by all the things hanging on her walls and laying on the shelves. Aside from a few Vampire Knight items -posters, a key chain and a male Day Class uniform in her closet- posters of the Akatsuki rested just about everywhere. There were three posters in total, one of Itachi and Kisame as a team, another of Deidara and Sasori as a team while the last was the Akatsuki, including Pein's other bodies, as a group. That one didn't show Tobi as Madara though.

Besides the three posters hanging on the walls, Ashlen also had a couple of forehead protectors pinned to the walls, all of which were scratched besides her Sand Village forehead protector. The freakiest thing the Akatsuki saw though had to be the plushies. Ashlen had plushies of Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Shikamaru**(2)**. Ashlen couldn't stop a smile as Hidan jumped on her bed and began poking the Deidara doll, before looking towards the bomber to meow something. Whatever he said must have made Deidara angry, because the blond kitten hissed angrily.

"_What the hell is all this shit, un?" _Deidara demanded as he slowly sniffed the doll of him. The others voiced their confusion as Ashlen sat on her bedroom floor, against her bed.

"Too many are talking at one time." Marvin complained, looking between all the cats talking to one another. Ashlen gave the bird a pitying smile.

"It's fine, I don't need a translation to know that they are confused." She said, while watching the _kittens _with interest and slight amusement. "If you want me to answer your questions, please speak one at a time so Marvin can translate better." She spoke out loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ashlen, what's going on?" Michael questioned in confusion, sitting above Ashlen's head on the bed. Reaching a hand up, she patted her brother's leg comfortingly.

"You'll find out soon." She assured comfortingly. Her attention was then directed to Kisame as he pointed his paw at his plushy counterpart.

"_What are these things and why do they look like us?" _He questioned, putting his paw down once he noticed the girl looking at him. Marvin translated so Ashlen could understand.

"It's a doll, or more commonly called a plushy. Michael tends to steal that one from my room every now and then." The girl explained ,as she gave her brother an accusing look. The said thief gave an innocent smile, grabbed the plushy and hugged it to his chest.

"I wouldn't have to steal it if you would just give him to me." The young child said innocently, giving the Kisame plushy a tight squeeze. The real Kisame raised a kitty eyebrow at the young child as Deidara and Hidan chuckled mockingly.

"Michael, behave yourself." Ashlen scolded, as she looked nervously at the real Kisame. "By the way, I'm sorry if I caused you to hurt your head. I'm just very protective of my brother."

"_So we've noticed." _Sasori stated calmly. Marvin translated again and Ashlen blushed a little but stared at the little _cat _in full seriousness.

"I meant every word of my threat. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it." Ashlen said coldly. Sasori blinked, unaffected by the coldness in Ashlen's voice as Itachi, resting on the stomach of a large teddy bear on the ground, looked at her with some interest.

This girl was very protective of her younger brother, something he had in common with her. He too would do anything for his brother and already did so much for Sasuke. If there was any more Itachi could do for him, the Uchiha would. So the ninja could respect the girl's protectiveness over her little brother. Not that many of them would stoop to hurting a child in the first place though.

"_Exactly how much do you know about us?" _Itachi called out calmly. Marvin repeated what Itachi said, but with a whistle.

Instead of answering with words, Ashlen got up from her spot on the floor. The Akatsuki watched in curiosity as the human girl walked over to a bookcase. Now that their secret was somehow out, the ninja were unsure if this girl was trustworthy or not. None of them could sense chakra radiating off either her or the child, but the knowledge the girl had could be a signifigant threat to them. Yet, in the forms the Akatsuki were in now, killing her was not an option, so gaining her trust was the best thing to do until they could find a way out of this, ah, _predicament_. According to how the child acted towards the Kisame doll, they knew he knew something about them but did not know the kittens were the Akatsuki themselves.

Quickly going through her anime and manga, Ashlen decided to grab volume one of the manga and volume twenty-one of the anime; where Itachi and Kisame first come into the series. Turning back towards her bed, she saw that Michael was now petting Deidara. The _kitten _didn't look too happy about it, but he took the big sister's threat seriously. Besides being a little embarrassing and degrading, Deidara didn't mind being pet; it almost felt like a back rub. Still, Ashlen could see the annoyance on Deidara's face and whacked Michael over the head with her book.

"Michael, stop that; he doesn't like it." Ashlen scolded. Pouting, the seven year old boy removed his hand from Deidara's back to rub the top of his head.

"Bitch."He mumbled under his breath. However, Ashlen heard and hit a second time.

"Micky, no swearing! Just for that, I'm not taking you out for lunch."Ashlen snapped, before gently dropping the manga and anime on her bed. Michael pouted but didn't say any thing else.

"_Wasn't that just a little excessive? All the brat did was touch Deidara and swear." _Kisame said as he went to examine the things placed on the bed. Marvin translated as the others jumped on the bed to get a look.

"My brother is supposed to be getting out of his swearing habit. Besides, I didn't even hit him that hard. Michael just likes being a drama queen." Ashlen smirked as her brother glared at her before looking at Deidara. "Besides, you looked annoyed." she shrugged before sitting on the edge of her bed. Michael continued to pout stubbornly as the kittens looked between the anime and the manga.

The book had Naruto on the cover, a scroll between his teeth as he stood on two large frogs. He had what looked like two large paintbrushes sticking behind his back and clouds surrounding him and the frogs. Lastly, Naruto was in some kind of pose as his hands were out in some kind of jutsu. Yet, even though surprised to see the Kyrubi host on the cover of a book, the case next to them absolutely shocked the Akatsuki.

Both a human Itachi and Kisame, as well as Kakashi in a fighting position, were seen on the case. Kisame was in the background, looking like he was about to swing his sword at Kakashi's head. Itachi's upper body was seen on the cover, staring at everyone coldly. Itachi's Sharingan was blazing and both Akatsuki members were wearing their cloaks.

"_What the hell is this shit! Itachi, Fish Face, why are you on this thing?" _Hidan demanded as he poked the picture of Itachi. Itachi hid his annoyance and looked at himself in confusion as Kisame rolled his eyes and glared at Hidan.

"_Stop calling me Fish Face, Hidan." _He growled in annoyance. Hidan rolled his eyes and replied with a 'fuck you.'

"Marvin, I don't think I want that translated." Ashlen said as she watched Hidan meow. It was very likely he was swearing and insulting Kisame.

Soon, after an hour of explaining what the book and DVD were, as well as how Ashlen knew about them, the Akatsuki members finally understood what was good on. Kind of. They were all still very confused about how their world was a means of entertainment in hers, but understood how she knew their names. However that only lead to questions on how much she knew of each member. In truth, Ashlen knew a lot, not everything, but a lot. She knew the truth of why Itachi killed his clan, she knew who Tobi really was, and she even knew that Sasori had a sweet tooth as a child. However, to protect not only herself, but certain Akatsuki members, Ashlen told a half lie and said not much. The teenager explained knowing Pein's goals, told Itachi she knew about Sasuke, told Kisame she knew about the seven swords men, told Sasori she knew he was a puppet and told Deidara about his extra mouths.

In that time Michael had also finally caught on to what was going on. Unlike his sister's first reaction, Michael reaction much differently. He had grabbed Kisame in a tight hug and kept saying how much he liked him, even calling him a epic bad ass. Ashlen hit him over the head for swearing again while Kisame was conflicted what to do; struggle away from the kid or start laughing.

"Michael, let Kisame go." Ashlen sighed in exhaustion as a few of the more immature members laughed at Kisame's predicament. Pein ignored the immaturity of the members as he looked up at Ashlen.

"_The knowledge you hold is quite dangerous. Tell us why we should trust you." _Pein ordered, staring up at Ashlen coldly. Ashlen returned the glare with a small smile, finding Pein too cute to be scared of him in his kitten body while Marvin translated.

"I have a few reasons to why. Reason one, I am not the only human that reads Naruto. Reason two, I am one of the much saner people you'll meet. Reason three, I have no reason to tell others your secrets; you'd probably just kill me when you return to normal if I did." The teenager said with a shrug. Pein stared at her for a moment before blinking to take in her reasons.

"_Very well, until we return to our human forms, we will trust you to take care of us. If you betray us in any way, you will be dealt with because of it." _Pein threatened darkly. After Marvin translated Ashlen frowned but nodded.

"Understood, but if any of your men try to harm me or my brother, I stand by my earlier threat." She said back coldly. The Akatsuki leader simply nodded before he jumped down off the bed.

"Alright, feel free to wonder around the house. Michael, please take Marvin back to his cage and everyone leave my room; I'm going to get dressed. Michael, because I am hungry and too lazy to cook, I'll take us to A&W for lunch." Ashlen announced as she slid off her bed. Finally letting go of Kisame, Michael did as his sister said with a eager grin.

* * *

**(1) **There was a story where they turned into Hamsters but it was deleted

**(2) **I really do have a Shikamaru and a Kisame but that's it

I want to mention that these OCs are not based off my family. I do not have a brother but I do have a sister who is younger to me. However Julie is not her name and she does not act like that. I also have very few friends so Ashlen is only based on me by some personality


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy. Also thank you so much for all the attention the last three chapters got ^^

* * *

"Michael, be careful!" Ashlen shouted from her seat on the wooden, adirondack chair. The seven year old boy simply laughed and continued to jump on the trampoline as Peanut, the youngest dog, ran underneath it.

It was Sunday afternoon, a full twenty-nine hours since Ashlen discovered who and what her new kittens really were. With the condition that Ashlen keep their secret, Pein made everyone, even Hidan, agree that they wouldn't harm her or Michael. In addition Pein also allowed the teenage girl to carry out her threat if anyone tried to harm her or the young boy. The Akatsuki leader was confident in his members in that wouldn't happen though. Even Hidan seemed to understand he was no match for the girl's wrath while in the body of a kitten. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't swear and threaten her.

Last night had been pretty interesting for everyone. The Akatsuki had met the Parker family's two Maltese dogs while Ashlen had taken Michael out for lunch. The oldest dog, the mother of Peanut, had made the mistake of trying to sniff Kakuzu's butt. The Takigakure ninja didn't like the idea of that and, when the two Parker kids got home, Mandy had a bad scratch on her nose. With Pein's permission, Ashlen had placed Kakuzu in a plastic dog carrier, which acted out as a prison, until she got the cut on the dog's nose taken care of.

When it came for bed, the Akatsuki split off into three groups. Half of the Akatsuki stayed in Ashlen's room, as Pein wanted to keep an eye on her. Pein and Konan shared a pillow the girl threw down for them, Deidara slept on the end of Ashlen's bed, Tobi slept on the computer chair and Sasori, who was bored, simple slept to pass the time more quickly. Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu all slept else where; Zetsu rather being alone and both Hidan and Kakuzu not wanting to be around Ashlen. As for Itachi and Kisame, they were more or less forced to sleep with Michael in his room. Luckily the child had gotten on their good side so Ashlen didn't have to worry about the two Akatsuki members hurting her brother.

The wake up call was also pretty interesting. Tobi had been the first one in the house to wake up and with a need to pee. Even though Ashlen kept her private bathroom opened for just that reason Tobi didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, using what chakra he had in his cat body, the orange face kitten jumped on Ashlen's bed to wake Deidara. Needless to say, Deidara was not too happy about being waken up by a hyper active ninja cat who had to use the bathroom. In the end the blond kitten pushed Tobi off the bed with a angry hiss which ended up waking Ashlen. It was at that time the ninja cats realized that their host was no where near a morning person. That, in turn, went on to reveal that neither was Pein as Tobi went screaming into the bathroom to avoid both an annoyed Deidara and teenage girl.

Now it was one in the afternoon. After making a cereal breakfast for Michael and herself, while she gave the Akatsuki some left over ham her parents had in the fridge, everyone went to spend the day outside. Being one of the last warm days of fall, Michael had tried to convince Ashlen to set up the pool but settled for the trampoline instead. Tobi had joined Michael for the first few minutes before thinking it would be funner to join the dogs underneath it. All the other Akatsuki members had scattered around the yard, either watching the young child play, talking to one another or doing their own thing. Ashlen, on the other hand, simply sat in her adirondack chair and colored in her Harry Potter coloring book.

_"__What an idiot, hm." _Deidara grunted as he watched Tobi play with the two dogs, sitting on one of the adirondack arms. Sasori, who was sitting on the other arm, watched Ashlen color in her coloring book instead and didn't even bother to look up.

_"Just let the fool have his fun, brat. If you wish hard enough, perhaps he will get hit hard enough that he'll pass out for the rest of the day." _The puppet master said dully as Ashlen started to color the frame around the picture. Deidara rolled his one visible eye before lazily gazing down to watch Ashlen color as well.

_"One can only do so much wishing, Danna, un." _The kitten sighed as he studied the girl's coloring skills. In his opinion she wasn't bad but he'd like it a lot more if she'd destroy the colored page afterwords.

"Ashlen, are you home? Hello?"

A female voice in the distant caught everyone's attention. The Akatsuki members looked in the direction of the voice, which came from the front of the house. The dogs were the first to react by running around the corner of the house, barking happily. Towards the happy laughter that followed, Michael jumped off the trampoline and followed after the dogs. Realizing who had come to visit, Ashlen closed her coloring book, picked up her pencil crayon case off her lap and stood up. Placing the book and case back on the chair, the teenager walked towards the corner of the house before stopping as she saw Pein looking up at her.

"You can relax, my friend doesn't know about you guys. She watches the series but she doesn't know about the Akatsuki yet nor will I tell her, like I agreed to yesterday." Ashlen told the Akatsuki leader, who gave a nod of approval. With that nod, Ashlen nodded back before picking up her speed to go great her friend.

___**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Hey Lisa, what's up?" I asked as I found my friend petting Peanut. Lisa, a fifteen year old girl with short, red hair and blue eyes, looked up from petting the dog to smile at me.

"Actually, I came over wondering if I could spend the night. My dad has double shifts at the club and my mom is still away on business." Lisa asked sheepishly. I shrugged, finding no problem with letting Lisa stay the night.

Lisa Burbank was actually the girl that lived across the street from me. Her mother is a dress designer and was away for some kind of convention. Her father, however, was a bouncer at the local club, which was kind of funny because Ben was actually a very kind, loveable man. Every now and than, since my family moved out here, we let Lisa stay with us until her parents come home. Lisa is a very kind and friendly girl but, despite only being a year younger than me, has this fear of being alone. I don't know the reason behind this though, since Lisa had never told me.

Lisa was also one of my only friends that was new to Naruto. She like the series but, as far as I knew, she had far less free time that anyone else had. Even though both of her parents make a lot of money at their jobs, Lisa got a part time job at an anime store. The last episode Lisa watched, that I know of, was of Naruto's fight with Gaara. Speaking of Gaara, he was Lisa's favorite character so far. Her reason was he needed love and she wanted to be the one to give it to him.

"No, it wont be a problem. I'm guessing you'll want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked as we began to venture back to the backyard. Lisa nodded as Michael chased the dogs to the backyard.

"That would be nice, but I can take the bus if you can't drive me." Lisa told me with a kind smile. I nodded as we turned the corner into the backyard.

"No, I can drive you. I already have to drive Michael and we go to the same school so it's no trouble." I assured as I lead the way to the patio. Michael had run back to the trampoline where_Tobi _was now jumping on it.

I knew a lot of the Akatsuki, just not everything. I wasn't one of those fans that read the Nartuo character wiki pages from top to bottom. So, unlike _"true" _Naruto fans, I didn't know height, weight, eye color, age, favorite food and more by heart. I also didn't know Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan or Tobi's back stories. Well, I didn't know Zetus's or Kakuzu's. I knew who Tobi really was and I knew why Hidan left his village but that was all I knew about those two. I guess I could only hope and pray that Madara didn't question me when and if he and the others returned to normal.

Nearing the adirondack chair I left my book on I frowned as I saw Deidara had somehow got the book open and was looking through the colored pages. Knowing his opinion on art I couldn't help but think he might do something to destroy my colorings. However, right now, it just looked like he was looking through colored pages. Deidara was also meowing something to Sasori, who still sat on the adirondack arm. Because I was not allowed to bring Marvin outside, I had no idea what they were talking about but it most likely had to do with my coloring and, most likely, the true meaning behind art.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

_"__Such nice colors, un. Think of how they'd look in tiny, little pieces." _Deidara said as he glanced over one of Ashlen's older, finished, works. Sasori rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze away from the coloring to stare at his partner.

_"__Don't even think about it, brat. I doubt the girl would appreciate her hard work being destroyed. Besides, she clearly believes art is eternal. This coloring alone has to be a year old." _Sasori said in an almost smug toned voice, pointing out the discoloring of an uncolored part. Deidara rolled his eyes as he narrowed them towards the puppet master.

_"__This girl is seriously in need of art lessons then, for art is fleeting, un." _He said seriously, with a cocky grin on his face. Sasori looked away from the coloring book to make eye contact with Deidara.

_"__Eternal, brat."_

_"__Fleeting, Danna, yeah!"_

"Yeah, Michael told me your parents left for a few months. However, he didn't tell me they finally caved in and allowed you to get a few cats." Lisa cooed, braking up the artist's fight as she picked Deidara from the chair. He meowed in surprise, which caused Ashlen to chuckle and Sasori to ghost smile.

"Actually, they didn't." Ashlen admitted and, after picking up the coloring book, sat back down. Taking Deidara with her, Lisa sat in the twin adirondack beside her.

"So, you snuck the kittens in without them noticing then?" Lisa asked, her eyes widening in shock towards her friend. Ashlen shrugged, nodded and gently scratched Sasori's back until she caught him glaring at her.

"I found them two nights ago, under the house. You know I couldn't let my parents find out about them, so I hid them in the basement. Now that they'll be gone for a few months everything will be fine." She answered, giving the red kitten a innocent smile before looking over to her friend. Lisa was rubbing Deidara's shoulders in a massage fashion, which the kitten warmly welcomed.

Being a ninja, life can be very stressful. Being a missing, S-class, ninja could be even more stressful. Now, being a S-class ninja that was turned into a kitten, that went beyond being stressful. It didn't really help that Tobi continued to pester Deidara either, in fact it only made his stress worse. So the Iwagakure ninja warmly welcomed the method that helped release him of some of his stress. So, while Deidara enjoyed his massage, and the two girls talked about strict house rules -brought on by Ashlen mentioning her parents- the rest of the Akatsuki were doing there own thing.

Zetsu, falling into his spy nature, watched everyone from the hole he half hid in. Itachi and Kisame were sitting on top of the play structure, with a good view of everyone. Kakuzu and Hidan were off to far end of the yard, arguing about who knows what. Tobi was still jumping on the trampoline with Michael while Pein and Konan sat on the edge of the patio. The Akatsuki leader and his partner/childhood friend, were discussing ways to break the witch's jutsu.

"_Do you remember the exact words the witch used when she cursed us?" _Pein asked the purple kitten next to him. Konan looked thoughtful for a moment as she recalled the day she and the others were cursed.

"_No, I'm afraid I do not. It was said in some kind of rhyme I didn't recognize." _The soul female Akatsuki member announced. Pein sighed but perked up a bit as Konan continued.

"_However, I can remember something said in the jutsu. I think it went like __**Your**** only hope to turn back is to do what you did not do to me.** When the woman asked for help, we all ignored her and Hidan wanted to kill her." _Konan announced as she recalled the past. This time it was Pein's turn to look thoughtful before he shook his head in disagreement.

"_So, to break this jutsu we have to do something helpful? That is much too easy."_The Akatsuki leader said stubbornly. Konan just stared at him with a serious look.

"_We'll never know until we try. It's doubtful that doing small things will break this jutsu but we will never know if we never try." _Konan tried to convince Pein. The man kitten sighed but didn't get a chance to reply before Michael and Tobi ran past him.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Actually I have..."

"Ashlen, I'm hungry! Can we go out again?"

My answer to Lisa's question about naming the cats was interrupted when Michael whined about being hungry, with Tobi standing behind him. To tell the truth I was actually pretty glad he came when he did. I had two options to tell her and both could lead me to getting into trouble. Option one would be to say no but then she'd insist helping me name them. Option two was to say I named them after Naruto characters. Even though Lisa didn't know what the Akatsuki members looked like, it would still cause suspicion. Not to mention I caught both Sasori and Deidara glancing my way when Lisa asked me the question.

"No, Michael, we aren't going out again. Yet I suppose I can make lunch now." I said as I stood up from the adirondack chair, holding my coloring book to my chest. Lisa followed my example but allowed Deidara to jump to the ground rather than hug him to her own chest.

"Lisa, after we eat, I'll go with you back to your house so you can get the supplies you need to stay the night." I asked as we entered into the kitchen. Lisa smiled at me and she pushed a strain of red hair away from her blue eyes.

"Thank you. You remember I'm allergic to dairy, right?" Lisa asked as she followed me to the fridge. I nodded and placed my coloring book and pencil case on the counter as I opened the fridge.

"Yeah, I remember. Can you get nine plates... wait, never mind. Can you start the deep frier and get a pot out for me?" I asked as I pulled put a package of hot dogs from the fridge. My friend nodded and did as I asked.

I was going to ask Lisa to get the plates but then I remembered she was at least a inch shorter than me. To reach the plates she'd need to stand on a chair. It was much easier that I just get the plates as Lisa helped me get things ready for our own lunch. Uh, speaking of lunch and food, I wonder who has been eating Sasori's food this whole time. I mean he doesn't eat and yet his bowl is always empty; or the two times I gave him food it was. Either he somehow turned organic or my guess is Hidan has been eating it.

Anyways, by the time I finished cutting up the hot dogs for the nine cats that ate, I had to pull out another package. Lisa wasn't too surprised that I was spoiling the kittens but warned me about too much human food being bad for them. That actually got me thinking. Last night Pein had explained that a witch cursed them, which is how they ended up as kittens and in the real world. However, what got me thinking was, were they just given feline bodies or did they have instincts as well? Actually, seeing as how they were able to communicate, I guess it was just their bodies that were changed. It wasn't much of a big deal, just something to think about.

Once I made sure the hot dogs were heated and placed on the ground for the _cats_, I began to help Lisa to cook our food. With the deep frier ready, I pulled put a bag of crinkle fries and told Lisa to put five hot dogs into the pot of boiling water. Michael would only eat one but Lisa and I would both have two hot dogs. Lunch was made quickly and, in a matter of ten minutes the Akatsuki members had finished eating and Michael, Lisa and I began to eat.

As we ate Lisa actually started up a interesting conversation about Naruto. It seemed that she was finally able to watch a few more episodes and she was finally at the Tsunade ark. The episode where the three Sannin fight to be exact. During the conversation I couldn't help but notice the looks the Akatsuki were giving us. Either it was because Lisa was talking about how creepy Orochimaru was or how perverted Jiraiya was I didn't know. I just more or less focused on the fact that Lisa now knew of the Akatsuki.

If Lisa was at the Tsunade ark, let alone almost ending the ark, that means she must have passed the Itachi and Kisame ark. I wanted to ask my friend what she thought of the two villains but that would alert the real things to the fact I_ lied _about her knowing about them. I didn't lie at all, I had no idea that Lisa had found free time to watch so many episodes. I don't think the the _cats _would see that as such though and I would have to do a lot of convincing that I didn't lie or betray their secret. So I would wait until Lisa brought them up on her own so, that way, I could act surprised to the fact she now knew about them.

"So, are we going to go get your things?" I asked as I placed the dishes into the sink. Lisa was cleaning her face with paper towel and nodded as she threw it in the trash.

"Yeah, if we can. Then we can name the kittens... if you haven't already named them." She told me with a playful smile. In the corner of my eye I could see the so called cats looking up at me and I wish I had Marvin so I could understand what they wanted to say.

"Actually, yeah, I did name them. Or at least half of them; Michael helped." I lied and forced a smile despite the uncomfortable, questioning, stares the Akatsuki members were giving me. Lisa shrugged before she smiled warmly and began to leave the kitchen.

"I'll met you at the front door!" I called after her, which was returned with a OK. I waited until she was out of hearing range before looking down at the cats.

"OK, look, I'm sorry I lied, but think about this. Do you really want to be given ridiculous pet names or would you rather be addressed by your actual names? I can easily say I named you after Naruto characters and she wont question anything. If she does, I already have a back up plan." I explained quickly to the questioning, cold, stares I was given. I didn't give myself time to watch their reactions as Lisa called out and I rushed out of the kitchen to meet up with her.

"Be nice to the cats, Michael. I'll be back in a few minutes." I shouted from the front door. I heard a soft OK and, pulling on my shoes, left the house to go over to Lisa's.

_**~Third Person P.O.V/Time Skip~**_

It was nine at night and everyone was seated around the living room, watching 1,000 Ways to Die. Ashlen, Michael and Lisa all wore two piece pyjamas. Ashlen wore blue pj pants with grey kittens, which she actually made in sowing class in seventh grade. For a shirt she wore a simple grey T-shirt. Lisa wore orange pants with red and yellow poke a dots. For her shirt she wore a white shirt, with red sleeves with a puppy on the shirt. Michael wore his Batman pyjamas.

Michael had already crashed an hour earlier and was now cuddling Itachi in his sleep. Of course the Uchiha was trying to ignore it but a invisible irritation mark continued to throb at the back of his head. If it wasn't for the fact that he hated violence, and harming children was below him, he would have easily pulled away from the sleeping child. Perhaps if it wasn't for the teasing from Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi, Itachi could have ignored the fact he was being cuddled a lot more.

Thankfully Ashlen noticed Itachi's discomfort and helped him out. Excusing herself from the room, Ashlen left the living room but came back a few minutes later with a stuffed toy dog. Carefully lifting her brother's arm, Ashlen allowed Itachi to pull away before replacing him with the dog. Michael twitched in his sleep but gave the toy a tight squeeze before snuggling into the toy. In gratitude Itachi gave a single nod before going to sit with Kisame.

"Oh dear god!" Lisa nearly yelled and covered her eyes at the next death. Ashlen simply closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from gagging.

The next death on 1,000 Ways to Die wasn't bloody or gory. It was just down right disgusting. In the episode this woman could only get turned on of the guy pukes on her. So, after watching a hot dog eating contest, she waits for the winner in the changing room, where the guy is feeling sick. Anyways, turned on, she tries to make him barf by forcing her fingers down his throat. He ends up puking but it gets in her mouth, along with a chuck of unchewed hot dog. She chokes on it and dies. What was really gross about the episode was they actually showed the barf in great detail. Even some of the Akatsuki members cringed at the episode.

"_Tobi wishes he didn't see that." _The orange faced kitten shuttered at the television. A few others nodded in agreement.

"_That was far worse than that nudest artist that ate her hair." _Kisame grunted and continued to watch as the next death played out. This was about the Neo-Nazi that had a man stick a grenade up his butt, only to pull the pin and blow both of them up.

"_Maybe you should try something like that, brat." _Sasori said with a ghost of a smirk. The blond kitten rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the T.V screen.

"_Maybe I will, Danna. Just be careful about keeping your back turned to me, un." _He said with a evil grin. Sasori dropped his thin grin to stare at his partner blankly, not even bothering to tell him that, as a puppet, his butt didn't have the hole for such a bomb.

"Well, those were interesting episodes." Lisa said as she rubbed her eyes. Ashlen nodded as she used the remote to turn off the T.V.

"Yeah. I hope to god I don't dream about the barf thing." She said hopefully and gagged just a little at the thought of it. Lisa shivered in the thought.

"I really wish I hadn't seen that. Anyways, should we take Michael to bed before going to bed ourselves?" The red head asked, staring down at the sleeping child. Said sister of the child nodded.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow and should be getting to sleep now." Ashlen agreed and walked over to pick Michael up. The boy twitched but didn't wake up as he continued to cuddle the toy.

Without another word both Ashlen and Lisa left the living room. Lisa went into Ashlen room, which Ashlen said she'd share for the night, while Ashlen took Michael to bed. The Akatsuki pretty much took up the same sleeping potions as last time; Kisame and Itachi with Michael, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu in the living room while everyone else slept in Ashlen's room. As soon as Ashlen placed Michael on his bed and left the room, Itachi and Kisame jumped up on the bed and stared at the sleeping child.

"_You alright, Itachi?_" Kisame asked as he noticed the blank, yet thoughtful, look on his partner's face.

"_Hn." _Itachi answered as he laid on his stomach, near the boy's legs. Kisame chuckled and laid down closer to the boy's head.

"_The kid sure is affectionate, ain't he?" _The large blue kitten asked for a grin. When Itachi didn't answer, Kisame took it upon himself to stare up at the child's face.

"_It feels weird having someone like you so much after being hated by everyone you meet. This is the first brat that didn't run away in fear from me and he knows who I am. I like this kid but I am not too sure about his hugs." _Kisame said with a toothy cat grin. Itachi gave an Hn in acknowledgement that he was listening but still didn't reply.

"_Good night, Itachi_." The blue, mist ninja, cat said as he curled into a ball and fell asleep. This time Itachi didn't say anything at all as he watched Michael until he feel asleep as well.

* * *

Well, this is chapter 4, how did you like it? Please review :D Lisa, Ashlen and Michael are all my OCs

by the way, I made a poll, please give it a look


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so far. I would like to say I will accept scene requests -like what should happen- but no OC requests as of right now

* * *

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**_

_"Someone turn that damned thing off!" _Deidara shouted as the ear piercing sound of an alarm jerked him and the others from their sleep. As if he was understood, Ashlen reached over and swiped her finger across her iPod, silencing the alarm set on it.

Thankful for the sudden silence, the Akatsuki members sighed in relief. Not only were they surprised by the loud sound but, thanks to their cat sense of hearing, it left a painful ring in their ears. Why would the girls want such a sound so early in the morning? As ninjas, the Akatsuki members were used to getting up at all times of night. Perhaps Pein could make an agreement with Ashlen about awaking arrangements, at least until the time he found a way to return to normal. He definitely didn't want to be woken up to a ear piercing sound again.

"Damned alarm clock. I hate Mondays." Ashlen groaned as she forced herself to sit up in bed. Lisa moaned tiredly and continued to snuggle into the pillow under her head.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly, her eyes remaining closed. They opened, however, as Ashlen turned on her bedside lamp.

"Six in the morning. I thought you might want a shower before we go to school and I'll make us breakfast." She answered, rubbing her sleep filled eyes. Yawning sleepily, Lisa finally sat up in bed and stretched.

Her normally clean, straight, red hair looked as if a rat had made a nest in it. Her blue eyes were caked with sleep and her clothes were stuck to her body from sweat. Ashlen pretty much looked the same way but her brown hair was worse due to the fact it was longer. Neither of the girls wanted to get out of bed, as any teenager or child that hated Monday mornings would. However, with the proposition of a shower and breakfast, Lisa pulled herself out of Ashlen's bed and sleepily walked to the bathroom.

"Lisa, take your clothes with you. You might as well just change after your shower." Ashlen called before her friend could disappear into the bathroom. Giving a sleepy nod, Lisa grabbed her change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

_"Leader-Sama, should we allow these girls to leave?" _Sasori asked as he jumped off the stomach of the stuffed bear. Jumping off the pillow Pein fought back a yawn as he considered Sasori's question before looking up at Ashlen questioningly.

The Akatsuki leader didn't exactly trust this girl. He had only known her a little over two days and he barely knew anything about her. So far the only thing Pein actually knew about Ashlen was she was very protective of her brother and the family pets. He didn't yet know if she was actually trustworthy or, in fact, a liar. After all, everyone had seen how frightened she was when she first figured out who they were. What if she was still scared and was just waiting to get rid of them? It was partly why Pein decided to sleep in her room until the jutsu could be broken. It was also why he threatened her if she dare betray their trust.

_"I'd rather them stay, or, if possible, one of us go with them. However, with this Lisa girl around, we can't use the bird to converse with our host." _Pein said as he stared up at Ashlen. The girl, who was trying to get up from her bed, gently poked Deidara in his side.

"Mind getting off my leg?" Ashlen asked with a uncomfortable look on her face. Deidara looked up at her in confusion before realizing what he was doing.

Sometime during the night, the former bomber ninja moved further onto the bed. He originally decided to move in case Tobi decided to jump on him again. However, at some point in his sleep, Deidara had snuggled up to one of Ashlen's legs and was using it as his pillow. After the alarm clock was turned off Deidara had sat himself back down without realizing he was laying on her leg.

Ashlen swore she saw embarrassment on Deidara's cat face as he pulled himself away from her. Maybe even a little annoyance. Yet she didn't blame him though, since she felt embarrassed as well, but most likely not for the same reason. Deidara was one of her favorite Akatsuki characters. In fact, it was between him and Itachi for her Naruto crush. Yeah, like many anime fans, Ashlen _did _have crushes, they just weren't as obsessive as insane fan girls. Ashlen liked both anime characters a lot but she wouldn't try to force herself on either.

"Thank you." Ashlen mumbled and swung her legs out of bed. Yawning tiredly, Ashlen rubbed her eyes and walked over to her dresser as the shower could be heard through her bathroom door.

"Freaking Mondays. Why can't school start on Tuesdays? No one hates Tuesdays." Ashlen grumbled to herself as she lazily grabbed what she thought would match before leaving the room. The Akatsuki members watched after her with confusion and interest on their kitty faces.

_"What did Monday's ever do to her?" _Tobi asked with a cocked head. Finding Tobi's voice ten times as irritating when tired, Deidara didn't hold back his icy glare.

_"Shut up Tobi, un!" _He snapped before jumping off of the bed. The orange face kitten stared at the blond as if wondering what he did wrong while Sasori rolled his eyes.

_"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the leg this morning." _The puppet master said teasingly. Tobi was the only one to chuckle as Deidara moved his icy, annoyed and slightly embarrassed, glare to his Danna.

_"That was an damned accident, yeah! Do you really think I would snuggle up to a girl I don't know?" _Deidara demanded, hiding his embarrassment with anger. Tobi continued to snicker, which caused Deidara's attention to move back to him, Sasori held a ghost of a smirk on his face, and both Pein and Konan left the room to follow after Ashlen.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Knowing who the kittens really were, I didn't trust to undress around them. So, while Lisa was using my bathroom to shower, I slipped into the bathroom Michael and Julie shared. Locking myself in I used the toilet, washed my hands, brushed my hair and got dressed. Hm, that actually reminds me, I still need to clean out that shower downstairs, if the Akatsuki have even been using it. I wouldn't be surprised if they taught themselves how to use the toilet in their feline bodies.

Pulling myself out of the bathroom, I noticed that Pein and Konan were waiting outside the bathroom. I had a feeling they wanted to talk but I was no where near the mood to talk to them right now. Not only did I have to make breakfast for everyone but I also had to wake Michael and make sure he gets ready. Besides, Marvin would likely be sleeping and I didn't want to wake him; especially when he'll try to bite your fingers off if you try to wake him while it was still dark outside. The sun was actually starting to come up but, around this time of the month, the sun wont fully be out until around seven to eight in the morning.

"I know you probably want to talk while Lisa is in her shower, but I really don't want to right now. No disrespect or anything but I am no where near a morning person. If I am not given a chance to wake up I am very cranky and snappy. Besides, I rather not have my fingers bitten off right now." I said as I covered another yawn, making my way to the kitchen. Noticing that the two kittens were following me, I noticed that they were giving me questioning looks.

"Marvin hates being woken up while it's still dark outside. Almost bit my finger off last time I tried; took ten stitches to fix the wound he gave me. Damned bird's lucky the scar healed up nicely." I grumbled tiredly as I began to pass the living room. As I did I noticed that Kakuzu had woken up and was walking towards us, or more likely to Pein and Konan.

As they began meowing I just ignored them and walked past the living room to where the kitchen was. Only a little light shown through the windows, proving the sun was slowly raising. Still, being too dark, I turned on the kitchen light and walked over to the fridge. I decided to make a full out breakfast; eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. Because I had Lisa and me wake up early I had the time to cook all it before I had to take Michael to school. As for the Akatsuki members, I would just give them some eggs.

Taking out a package of bacon, I fill the sink with hot water to allow the meat to thaw as I cook the rest of the food. We have a eight element oven, which is convenient for cooking both the eggs and hash browns at the same time. Cooking both the eggs and the hash browns was rather easy. I would just let the hash browns sit on low temperature as I cracked up a few scrambled eggs for the Akatsuki members. I also scrambled some for myself and Lisa while I made two sunny side up for Michael.

"Mmm, that smells good."

Lisa's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see her walking into the kitchen with the Akatsuki members from my room -with Kakuzu- following her. Lisa had her hair brushed, though it was still wet, and dressed in her school clothes. Our school didn't have a uniform but it still had a dress code. As long as we didn't break that code, we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted. So Lisa was wearing an orange sweeter and blue jeans. I never really did like the color orange but Lisa does so I wont bother her about it. I decided to wear green pants and a baby blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue sleeves. I am not too big on fashion but, like my little brother, I really loved the color blue and like shirts that had different colored sleeves.

"All I have left to do is the bacon and toast. I am just going to give the cats some eggs." I said and waved the wooden spoon I was using to stir the hash browns when I noticed Lisa giving me a look. "Don't give me that look; I don't have any cat food give them. Now, how do you want your bacon." I said as I turned back to the stove. Putting the spoon down, I walked over to the sink and pulled out the bacon, glad to see how thawed it was.

"Extra crispy please. You know, almost burnt." she answered and, with a nod, I gave the pan I used for the eggs a quick whip before putting the bacon strips in it.

"Can you watch the bacon? I'm going to wake my brother. Everything else is ready to eat." I said while reaching up in the cabinet for three plates and ten small bowls for the eggs. I would have gotten nine but Lisa probably would have asked why I left one out.

"Yeah, I can do that. How do you like your bacon? I wouldn't want to over cook it." Lisa answered as she took over manning the food. I smiled at her as I began to leave the room.

"We both like it chewy. It can be firm but not crunchy." I answered and left the room. As I left I could feel some of the _kittens _staring at me but did my best to ignore that.

_**~Itachi's P.O.V~**_

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was the first one awake. Kisame and the child continued to sleep. I was unsure of the time but, when glancing at the nearest window, indicated it was early morning. It was still dark but light enough to let me know the sun had began to raise. Allowing myself to sigh, I decided to let my thoughts wonder from the time the witch cursed us all to where we were now.

_For your acts of selfishness and cruelty I shell bestow **(1)** a curse upon you all. I curse a language barrier so no one will hear your call. Helpless little creatures you will be and your only hope to turn back is to do what you did not do to me._

Those were the words the witch used as she cursed all of us. I don't think any of us would have expected the curse to give us the bodies of helpless kittens. Well, we weren't exactly helpless. Luckily we were able to channel some of our chakra and it has helped us survive a week in the wild. However, though many of the other members would probably refuse to admit it, we were lucky Ashlen found us. Most of us had already began to starve from refusing to eat live animals. I tried eating some rabbit Zetsu caught once but had to stop as it made me feel sick.

Speaking of which, my sickness. I don't know why or how but ever since I was given this feline body, I haven't felt any effects of my sickness. For all I know it could be a side effect of this feline body and my sickness could return as soon as I regain my normal form. However, my vision was another thing. Ever since being turned into a cat my vision had gotten better. Was it just my temporary cat eyes or did the witch do something to me personally? After the curse, she had spoken in a strange language before we all shrunk down. To be sure, I'll have to wait until the curse is broken and we return to normal forms. If I am right, and it was a personal _attack, _the others might have had something done to them as well.

I turned my attention to the door as it opened. In walked Ashlen, the child's older sister. It looked as if she woken up not too long ago but was fully dressed in clothing I wasn't familiar with. She also faintly smelt of food, which told me she must had been cooking not long ago. I could remember her and the girl named Lisa speaking of something called school which is what she was most likely getting ready for. Was she hear to get her brother ready?

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Good morning, Itachi." Ashlen greeted as she noticed the black cat looking at her. Itachi gave a single nod of his head while Ashlen reached for the light switch.

"If you don't like sudden bright lights, I suggest you close your eyes." she warned and gave the ninja cat time to close his eyes before she flicked the switch on. Michael didn't even flinch but Kisame twitched and opened his eyes with a yawn.

"_What's going on?" _He asked tiredly, his voice even rasper with sleep. Itachi only nodded his head in Ashlen's direction as she walked over to her brother's side.

"Michael, get up. We have school and I made breakfast." She said as she shook her brother. The little boy grumbled in his sleep before rolling onto his back but did not wake.

Well Michael actually was a morning person, he normally wouldn't get up until around seven or eight o-clock. He was also a deep sleeper which made waking him up in the morning a chore. There were only a couple ways to wake the child up but all of them were pretty mean. One way involved yelling in the boy's ear or tossing him to the floor. The other way was to dump a class of cold water over his head. Ashlen was no where near the mood to have to clean her brother's bed sheets so she decided to go for yelling in his ear.

"_Stubborn little guy." _Kisame chuckled as he pushed his paw against Michael's face in his attempt to see if it would wake him. The boy mumbled in his sleep and, detaching his grip from the toy, tried to grab Kisame in his sleep.

Watching the blue ninja cat jump away, Ashlen came up with a new idea to wake Michael. She would need Kisame's help but there was no telling if he would agree to it. Not to mention that Kisame, which she liked him, intimidated her so she was a little nervous about asking for his help. Her idea was to have the blue _cat _jump on his stomach. However... would he be strong enough to push him off the bed?

'No, I shouldn't even ask. This isn't some crack fanfiction where the Akatsuki members will start acting like love struck idiots as soon as they turn back to human. Sure, if we get on their good side, they might be friendly enough but I shouldn't ask for any favors until we get to that friendly relationship.' Ashlen thought as she gripped the ends of Michael's blanket. She wasn't in the mood to yell so she'd just yank her little brother off the bed.

"You two might want to get off now. I made you guys some eggs to eat; I hope that will be fine." she said while eyeing the two. Kisame shrugged and Itachi have a single nod before the both of them jumped off of the bed but sat on the floor a couple feet away to watch.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Why Kisame and Itachi stayed to watch I don't know. I think Kisame was warming up to my brother since he now willingly stayed near him. As for Itachi, I am not sure of his reason since it could be a handful of things. The first reason that popped into my mind, though, was he was making sure Kisame didn't hurt him, which I am iffy on. After all Kisame had no problem with cutting off Naruto's limbs when he was only twelve years old. He _is _a criminal and who says he wouldn't try to hurt someone even younger?

Dear god, that reminds me. I really wasn't looking forward to the _how much do you really know about us _questions. I already figured that Pein and the others probably didn't trust me. I know they wont be as friendly and happy as many fanfictions say they will but I hope they wont be as hard core evil as others portray them as. Huh, I think it might be wise to bond with Tobi before he turns back to human. I know he will wonder how much I know of him and, if I can insure I am no threat to him while he was still a kitten, maybe he wont act like a evil jackass to me as a human.

I really do like _Tobi _and I do feel sorry for him. He was actually one of the only Naruto characters I read the wiki form from top to bottom. I only did it because the_ Tobi is Madara! No, Tobi is Obito_ debate was starting to annoy me. So I looked for myself. I wont say who he is just yet but I now understand why he wants to do the Eye of the Moon plan. Just let me say I feel extremely sorry for him and want to get on his good side.

Anyways, going back to my brother. Giving the blanket a hard yank, Michael, who was tangled in the blanket, feel on the floor with a hard thud near my feet. Instantly his eyes opened and he looked everywhere, asking what has just happened. I am pretty sure, when I looked over, Kisame was grinning the best he could in his cat body, and chuckling. Ignoring the two Akatsuki members, I stared down at my brother with my arms crossed.

"Michael, get up. Get ready for school then come eat breakfast before it gets cold." I demanded playfully. His shocked and confused expression had made any grumpiness I had felt from waking up disappear; at least for now.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Michael groaned and laid on his back. He, like Lisa and me, hated Monday mornings.

"Yes, now get up before I ask one of these _cats _to jump on you." I said threateningly, turning and walking for the door. I don't know if Itachi or Kisame was staring at me because I left the room before.

_**~Third Person P.O.V/Time Skip~**_

It was seven in the morning and the three kids were getting ready to leave for school. Breakfast went well but Michael and Ashlen ended up giving some of their bacon to the Akatsuki members when eggs weren't enough. Pein had wanted to talk to Ashlen before she left and, after finding she had a few free minutes, agreed to wait until she got Michael's lunch made. He would have rather tell her to make Lisa do it but, without a translator, he just ended up agreeing with a nod of his head. Thankfully the sun was now also up so Marvin would not try to bite her finger off when she woke him up. As for Lisa, she agreed to help Michael finish getting ready while Ashlen took care of the pets.

"_What is this school you are going to?" _Pein more demanded than asked. Thankfully Ashlen couldn't hear the harsh tone as Marvin translated but, this time, with a brock.

"It's a place I wish I didn't have to go." Ashlen grumbled. When she noticed the Akatsuki members looking at her, she sighed.

"There are actually three schools. Elementary school is for kids five to twelve. That school has six and a half grades. I say half because kindergartner is a only two to three times a week thing. Next we have Middle school. It only has two grades and are for kids thirteen to fourteen. Last is my school, high school. There are four grades but you continue to go until you graduate. If you fail a grade you have to repeat. Right now I am in grade ten so I still have another two years left of school." The teenage girl answered, sitting cross legged legged on the carpet. The Akatsuki members whispered to themselves before looking up at Ashlen.

"_How long does this school last for?" _Pein asked. Once again Marvin translated as he cleaned his feathers.

"About six to seven hours. I have five one hour classes, an hour lunch break and five ten minute breaks between classes. However it is about a twenty minute drive into town and another ten minutes to our schools." Ashlen answered with a shrug. The Akatsuki looked up at her in confusion and questioningly.

"Drive?" Itachi asked. Ashlen scratched the back of her neck and shrugged again.

"You'll find out later." she answered dully, still tired and in her _I hate Mondays_ mood. The Akatsuki weren't satisfied with the answer but let it go for now.

For the next couple minutes the Akatsuki kept asking questions about school. Basically all that was asked was what kind of classes were taught at school and if the Akatsuki could go with them. Ashlen answered the classes questioned easily, listing off all of her classes first before mentioning others. As for the coming to school question, she answered no. To answer their question to why, Ashlen gave three reasons. Reason one was that some kids were allergic to cat fur. Reason two was because she wouldn't have time to watch them as she had school work to do. The last reason was they, besides a few of them, didn't look like normal cats.

"Ashlen, come on! If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Lisa called from outside the den. The said red haired girl than walked in and raised a red eyebrow at the sight of her friend sitting in front of all the kittens.

"What are you doing?" She asked her suspiciously. The brunet smiled as she stood up.

"Just telling the kitties to be good. Did you unlock the doggy door for me?" She asked, to which Lisa nodded. Ashlen grinned and looked down at the cats.

"So please be good and feel free to go outside. I'll be back around four, four-thirty in the afternoon." The girl said as she started to leave. However, Hidan's meowing stopped her.

"_Hold on a fucking minute! What are we going to do about food?!" _Hidan shouted. Marvin only translated the last word, either it be because he was smart and wouldn't fully translate with Lisa in the room, or the fact that Hidan was swearing. Perhaps it was both.

"Oh, right! Lisa, just give me another minute. Go wait in the car, I'll be out in a minute." Ashlen said as she walked over to Marvin's cage. She pretended to open it as Lisa stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright, just hurry please. I don't want to be late for school." the red head said as she left the room. Ashlen chuckled after her before looking down at the kittens seriously when she thought Lisa wasn't in listening distance.

"I can't leave any food out that wont spoil before the time you get hungry. Unless you are willing to eat dog food until I get home with Michael, you might have to wait. If you can get the fridge open without making a mess, help yourselves. Now, I really have to go." Ashlen said and bolted from the room before another question could be asked. Hidan grumbled bitch under his breath but he went ignored.

The Akatsuki waited a few minutes until they heard the front door open and close. Moments later a odd sound roared but it soon disappeared into the distant. For the second time, the Akatsuki had been left alone in the house. Well, not exactly alone since the dogs and cockatoo bird was with them. It didn't really matter since the members split up minutes later to do whatever they wanted to do. Only Itachi, Tobi, Pein and Konan ended up staying in the den with the bird.

"Should we really trust this girl, Pein?" Konan asked, keeping her voice low. The orange kitten that looked like a tiger shook his head.

"I personally don't trust her just yet. Her word means nothing until I can see proof of loyalty. Besides, we have no idea how much she actually knows about us." The false leader announced. The three others nodded their cat heads in agreement.

"Indeed, I am quite interested in what she really knows. It's going to be fun finding out if she is actually an ally or a foe." _Tobi _chuckled lowly. The three others looked at him.

"What about the child?" Itachi asked calmly. The orange face _cat _simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Unless he goes blabbing about us, he is not important." he claimed. Itachi kept a straight, emotionless, face and didn't reply.

"Art is fleeting." Deidara's voice said in the near distance. Sasori's voice could be heard saying eternal and _Tobi _stood up.

"For now we will continue trusting our so called hosts. Who knows, she might even be the key to end our curse. You may all do what you want now; I am needed elsewhere." The kitten said before he pranced out of the room. "Deidara-Senpai!"

* * *

**(1) **I spent about five to ten minutes trying to find the right spelling. It gave me paste, pistol, iPad and more. can someone please give me the right spelling so I can edit it? This was also my first attempt on creating a curse like this, how did I do? **Edit:** Thank you** phoenixyfriend for the correct spelling **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thank you for so much activity on the last chapter :D please read and review ^^**

**Oh and the part about Itachi in the last chapter, I hope that wasn't too OOC or anything. Just because he noticed his health and sight as a cat doesn't mean it will follow him as a man**

* * *

_**~Three Days later~**_

It had been five days since the Akatsuki had been found by Ashlen. While most of the ninjas had gotten used to living with Ashlen and her little brother, none of them were happy that they were still stuck in cat bodies. Itachi and Pein, as well as Konan, discussed the curse some more. While he agreed with Pein that helping with small things was much too simple, Itachi agreed with Konan that they needed to help someone somehow to be able to turn back. After all, help is what the witch wanted but doing something as simple as picking up a dropped pencil was much too easy.

After five days, the Akatsuki were starting to trust Ashlen and Michael a little more. She had kept her word and told no one of their existence. The only ones that knew anything about them was the red head Lisa and a girl at school. Ashlen kept her promise and didn't tell anyone but one of her friends had over heard her and Lisa talking about kittens. She explained this to the Akatsuki leader as a way to be honest, to gain his trust, and as a heads up. So far the friend hadn't come to visit.

During the last three days, Ashlen had also made peace with Kakuzu for the dog carrier thing. All she had to do was apologize and offer him fifty bucks to get on his good side. He might been a greedy bastard but he did just about anything for money. She also helped Itachi and Kakuzu, who she learned liked to read thanks to Narutopedia when she was bored one day, to read English with the help of Google translate. While it wasn't one hundred percent accurate all the time, one or two words could be translated without a problem. Ashlen used one of her vampire books as an example and only translated three chapters. It took a couple of hours but the two soon caught on to the written language and would be ready to read upon turning back.

At the moment, Ashlen was sitting cross legged on the arm chair in the living room. In her lap rested a clip board with a white piece of paper attached to it. On that paper she was drawing the cover of the book that was next to her for her art homework. Michael was also in the living room but watching The Prince Of Egypt. Hidan was rather surprised to find out Ashlen and her brother were religious, even if it was, in his opinion, to the wrong god. However, in his curiosity, he decided to watch the movie as well. While he was sickened by all the love and forgiveness of their god, the Jashinist rather enjoyed the ten plagues.

It was one of those rare times that everyone was in the same area. Zetsu was even sitting on the windowsill, next to a potted plant. Kakuzu sat near his near his partner but not near enough where he'd be tempted to kill him. Kisame was bothering Marvin, who was sitting on the back of the other chair in case anyone wanted to communicate. So far the bird refused to translate anything Kisame was saying but would constantly tell the blue _cat _to shut up and to leave him alone. Itachi laid on the same chair underneath the bird when he finally told his partner to stop once the bird showed signs of attacking. Kisame only stopped for a moment before he started bothering the talking bird again after about five minutes.

Tobi sat next to Michael on the couch while Hidan sat on the other side. Kakuzu, while trying to avoid his partner, sat above Hidan to keep an eye on the Jashinist. While Hidan proclaimed that killing religious people would be a waste of time, since their souls would be given to their god and not his, Kakuzu didn't trust him. Truth be told Hidan actually didn't care because he didn't believe in Ashlen's unnamed god. He just didn't come across many other religious people and she promised to replace his rosary if his slipped off after being cursed.

Pein and Konan were sitting on a cushion against the wall, talking privately and glancing at everyone every now and then. Having no interest in the Christian movie, Deidara and Sasori watched Ashlen work on her art project. Truthfully, it make Ashlen feel kind of uncomfortable and she hesitated on the details of the shoelaces of the shoe/leg being grabbed.

The picture was of a leg being grabbed by a hand shooting out of the ground. The setting was in a graveyard with tombstones and even dead trees. Ashlen tried to put in as much detail as possible, making it look as much as the book cover as her skills would allow her. That included the grass and the poke-a-dots on the sock. She wasn't the best artist alive and had a lot of trouble drawing people, mostly hands and fingers. The book she was coping from was on the side table besides the chair. She prided herself on dead trees, the one thing she felt she could draw without trouble. Otherwise, when it came to art, Ashlen preferred abstract, coloring or crafts. She was only drawing because of the stupid art project.

"Can I help you two with something?" She finally asked after a few minutes. She didn't like the way they were watching her draw; it made her judged on her skills.

"_You're skills could use some work." _Sasori answered dully. Of course all Ashlen heard was meowing and Marvin was too busy trying to avoid Kisame to translate for her.

"This is just a art project for my school, you know. I prefer coloring and crafts over drawing." She continued as if she understood what the red kitten had said. The said _kitten _raised an eyebrow but went ignored as Ashlen closed her clipboard and put it on the side table next to the book.

Looking towards the T.V, Ashlen saw the movie was nearly over. Moses and the Jews just got across the parted ocean and the pharaoh, with his men, began chasing them down. The water suddenly began to fall and drowned most to all of the men. I wasn't sure since the pharaoh, who was Moses brother, got out of the water and began calling for him. Moses said his good byes, though only quietly to himself, and walked away.

"_Somebody's coming. __**It's not someone we've seen before either." **_Zetsu announced as he stared out the window. Ashlen could tell it was him who talked not because everyone, well almost everyone, looked at him but because his meows had two different pitches.

"Marvin, what did he say?" Ashlen demanded. By the looks on their cat faces she knows it couldn't have been good.

However, the Cockatoo, who finally managed to get Kisame to stop bothering him, never got a chance to reply.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Hello, is anybody home?" the sing song voice of my friend called out. Mentally cursing to myself, I stood up from the chair and walked over to where Marvin still sat.

"Just a minute!" I called and had Marvin climb onto my arm. I couldn't have him translate anything the _cats _say while I had friends over so I had to put Marvin back in his cage in the den. When that was done, I forced a smile upon my face as I left the living room to great my friend in the front room.

Standing in front of the front door, already kicking off her shoes, was one of my best and oldest friends. Her name was Amy Fisher. She was a dark skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her green jacket which laid open to show her red, V-neck shirt. With it she wore black, button up pants. Amy's black hair was done up in a ponytail and she gave me a grin once she noticed me.

"You know you should have knocked first." I told her teasingly but was also serious about it. With the Akatsuki living with me I am sure they'd want to know everyone who came to visit me.

Amy simply laughed and, when she got closer to me, ruffled my hair. Now I didn't like my hair being ruffled but, unlike Michael, I didn't over react to it; I simply pushed her hand away. Amy was also two years older than me and almost two inches taller as well. At first glance Amy looked more like a tom boy. Truth be told, Amy is more of a girly girl but more laid back about make up and girly fashions. However, whenever my friend saw something she thought was cute, boys included, you'd see just how much of a girly girl she actually was.

"Don't be silly, I never knock." She said brightly and left my side to go into the living room. I followed her and hid my nervousness the best I could.

"I know but, for all you know, I could have been in town. You should have called and told me you were coming over." I explained as we entered the living room. Amy simply shrugged as I noticed the credits to the movie were rolling and everyone, even Michael, glanced over.

"Hey, twerp." Amy said with a playful smirk on her face. Michael frowned and, ignoring her, jumped off the couch and left the room.

My little brother didn't like Amy and had a number of different reasons. One of the biggest reasons was she teased him worse than I did. At least I am Michael's sister and it is in the brother/sister contract to bug each other. The second reason was she once tried to force him into a dress a couple years ago. I helped but, to make it up to him, I bought him a stuffed cat. The last reason Michael disliked her had to do with me, but I rather explain that later.

"He's still made at me, isn't he?" Amy asked as she sat where Michael had been a moment ago. Hidan and _Tobi _were still sitting there and I did a silent prayer that Amy left them alone.

Amy absolutely loved cats. She'd try to pet one even if it was hissing angrily at her. She was also even a bigger Naruto fan than I am. I might collect a few Naruto stuff and write fan fictions, but Amy took it overboard. Her favorite characters were Hidan, Pein and Deidara. When she found out I also liked Deidara, Amy, pointingly, told me she'd get him first and mark him as hers. Yeah, my friend is one of those insane fan girls that like to talk about marrying and slash or raping Naruto characters. So you can see why I am so worried; Akatsuki kittens weren't a good mix right now.

"What five year old boy wouldn't have a grudge against a teenager that tried stuffing him in a pink dress?" I asked as I sat back in the chair. Sasori and Deidara were still sitting on the arms but kept their gaze on Amy.

I don't really know why these two stick to me far more than any of the other Akatsuki members. Actually, that is a lie. I had an idea and it made the most sense. After all, they really only bothered with me if I am doing something artistic. It was actually rather uncomfortable to deal with. I mean, how would you like having two artists, who have different views on art, judging yours? I think they just want to know my opinion to be honest but that wasn't something I wanted to do. I might like Deidara more than Sasori but there is no way I was taking sides.

Anyways, towards the comment I made about my brother and the dress, I noticed a few of the _cats _chuckling. I felt bad for mentioning that out loud now since I'm sure a few of the more immature members would poke fun at Michael when and if they turned back. I wasn't told much about the curse, only that it was caused because they refused to help a witch. I know I wasn't yet trusted enough to know the full details and I don't know if I ever will be.

"Wow, so these are all your kittens?" Amy asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I hummed a yes as I gently lifted both Sasori and Deidara off the chair before placing them on the ground. I didn't pay much attention to them but I think putting Deidara on the floor was a mistake since Tobi tried tackling him.

"Wow! You're sooo lucky! Just imagine if they were the real Akatsuki." Amy gushed as she tried to grab Hidan for a hug. The Jashinist obviously didn't like the idea and slashed out a paw towards my friend.

"Be careful with him, Amy. He a temperamental kitty and will hurt you if you get too close to him." I warned, ignoring the growl I received for my insult. "Also, I have imagined, Amy. Though when you imagine you can make them a lot nicer than they'd really be. Get on their bad side and they'd kill you seconds after they turn back." I choose my words carefully as to not allow the Akatsuki know that they actually frightened me. After all, that could be used against me for later.

"Oh what ever! You'd have eight sexy men living under the same house as you." Amy giggled rather girly as she bent over to pick up Deidara. While I'm sure the bomber was glad to be away from Tobi, I very much doubt he'd enjoy the affection she was going to give him.

"Eight men? Don't you mean nine?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at her, or at least I tried. I could never just raise one eyebrow so both of them raised. Amy chuckled as she began smothering Deidara in love, probably unwanted love.

"I meant eight available men." Amy said with a happy smile, rubbing Deidara's cat body against her cheek and kissing the top of his head. "After all Pein belongs to Konan."

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"_Somebody help me already, yeah!" _Deidara complained as he was affectionately snuggled against the dark skinned girl's chest again. Unfortunately for him, everyone was too occupied over the comment Amy had made about Pein and Konan.

Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori looked at the two cats questioningly, kitty eyebrows raised. Kisame and Hidan laughed at the annoyed slash embarrassed looks on the Akatsuki leader and Konan's faces. Everyone else, minus Deidara, looked indifferent. Even Tobi just stared at Pein and Konan, unsure if he should take the comment seriously or laugh. A few seconds later he joined Hidan and Kisame's teaseful laughing.

"You know they aren't a couple, right?" Ashlen sweat dropped as she ignored all the reactions from the Akatsuki. Normally she'd agree but, now that the real things were in her house, Ashlen didn't want to assume things she didn't know that would get her on their bad side.

"Well they should be." Amy pouted, obviously oblivious to the uncomfortable kitten in her grip. Ashlen, however, finally took pity on Deidara and pulled him from her grip.

"Hey! What was that for?" the dark skinned girl complained. Ashlen placed Deidara in her lap so Amy couldn't grab him again and shrugged.

"_Finally, un." _The bomber sighed in relief as he relaxed onto Ashlen's lap. He would have jumped off but Deidara knew that either the dark skinned girl would grab him again or Tobi would start pestering him.

"He didn't like your affection. You're lucky he didn't hurt you." The brunet answered and flashed the _kitten _a thankful look for that fact. Deidara rolled his eyes but acknowledged the look with a small nod as Amy huffed and crossed her arms while rolling her brown eyes.

Unfortunately Deidara and the others weren't _allowed_ to harm anyone. Pein had made everyone agree that no one was to harm their host's family or friends while they took the form as cats. In addition, the Akatsuki leader let everyone know he agreed to Ashlen's threat of a _sex change _if any harm came to them. Of course Pein knew the girl was bluffing, as did a few other members, but in the forms they were now there wasn't too much they could do to stop her if she really wanted to. Pein only knew she was bluffing because he knew she couldn't be stupid enough to nuder them and then deal with them when they returned to normal.

"As if, you're just trying to steal him from me. Deidara is mine!" Amy pointed an accusing finger at Ashlen. The brunet blushed deeply as the kittens now looked between them.

As Ashlen began to try to think up a response that wouldn't give away her crush to Deidara, Kisame and Itachi snuck out of the room. Kisame was actually having fun with this new girl but he knew things could turn ugly quickly. She was rather lucky that they were still trapped in the bodies of cats. The Demon Shark knew Pein and Konan didn't like her comment about Konan owning Pein, even if it was rather funny. The way she constantly showed Deidara _love _was also rather funny. While Itachi was curious to how much Amy knew about them Itachi had a feeling he'd regret not following Kisame and ended up following him to Michael's room.

"_Well, she's pretty interesting, don't you think, Itachi?" _Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

"_Hn." _Itachi replied as the two reasoned Michael's room. The door had been left open just enough for the two _cats _to enter.

In the child's room, Michael was sitting upon his bed, holding a stuffed cat against his chest. He was pouting and looking down at his lap. He kept mumbling words under his breath that neither Akatsuki member could hear nor understand. It was obvious that this child disliked the dark skinned girl in the living room but something seemed... off? Out of the two of them, Itachi could understand a young boy hating a girl if they try to force them into anything girly, but there seemed to be more to the story. Neither Itachi or Kisame could tell what it was but both of them could tell something else was bothering the child.

"_Yo, Kid, something eating at ya?" _Kisame asked as he and Itachi jumped onto the bed in front. Michael, noticing that he was no longer alone, looked over to the _cat _that meowed at him.

"You're not here to force me back into the living room, are you?" The little boy asked nervously. He visibly relaxed as Kisame shook his head.

"Good, I hate Amy! She's such a bitch!" Michael said as venomously as a seven year old could. Kisame cocked his head to the side as Itachi stayed stoic.

"_You really shouldn't swear so much, little one." _He said as scolding well containing a emotionless front. Catching onto the tone, Michael stared at Itachi with a pout.

"You just commented on my swearing, didn't you?" He more stated than asked. Itachi didn't make any move to confirm this but Kisame chuckled, causing Michael to sigh.

"I might be only seven years old but it doesn't mean I am dense." Michael started, getting into a more comfortable position on his bed. Realizing the child was about to tell the reason as to why he hated the dark skinned girl, the two cats got comfortable themselves.

"My older sister met Amy five years ago, around the time we became rich. I was only two years old by that time so I can't remember much. For as long as I_ can_ remember Amy has been a jerk and a bully but hid it around my sister. Ashlen has a temper but tries to control it; when she hits me over the head she isn't mad but more annoyed." Michael said with a small smile and rubbed the top of his head as he remembered getting hit. "Amy is just plain mean but, when my sister is around, tries to hide it with playfulness. Also, she is friends with a girl my sister hates but you'd have to ask her about that." The young boy explained everything that he knew. The two Akatsuki members slowly took in all of this information but were suddenly interrupted.

Laughter from the living room poured into Michael's still open bedroom. It was followed by some kind of music. Out of the three, Kisame and Itachi were the most confused. What would be so funny that it caused the other Akatsuki members to laugh so hard? So far only Deidara, Hidan and Tobi could be heard laughing the hardest, but, with their ninja training, Itachi and Kisame could hear chuckling from the others as well. Just as curious as the two ninja cats, Michael dropped the stuffed cat on his bed and the three left the room to venture into the living room.

_I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are._

I got a plane (I got a plane)  
I love the fame (I love the fame)  
You know my name (You know my name)  
And I just want you to know. 

Michael and the two ninjas walked in while Ashlen and Amy were watching Itachi Superstar. At some point Ashlen had gone to get her laptop from her room and hocked it up to the T.V at her friend's request. Amy was laughing her ass off, along with a few of the _cats_. Ashlen was trying to control her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand but it was failing miserably. Deidara was laying on his side from laughing so hard, Tobi was rolling around on his back and Hidan was on his stomach but kept pointing a paw at the T.V screen. Kakuzu was chuckling softly, along with Zetsu, and Sasori held a stoic expression but showed amusement in his eyes. Pein looked at the T.V screen in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on and Konan hid her amusement.

_(Itachi) _

_I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!_

(Kisame) 

_I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die _

Ashlen finally broke down laughing when Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu, in the video, began dancing in their costumes. This caused more rounds of later from the immature Akatsuki members and a few more chuckles from the more mature ones. Seeing this, Itachi and Kisame were confused and shocked. Of course, at the same time Kisame was chuckling at Itachi dancing in a weasel costume to be bothered by the fact he was in a shark costume. When to came to the next verses, Kisame was laughing almost as loudly at the three idiots. Of course it only died down to a chuckle as the video Kisame began to sing. It was _far _less insulting as Itachi's and the Demon Shark found himself grinning.

"What are you watching?" Michael asked as the song neared it's end. Trying to control her laughing, Ashlen turned to her little brother and smiled.

"It's Itachi Superstar. Amy suggested we watch a couple Akatsuki fan flashes." She said with a small shrug. The young boy flashed the laughing _kittens_, who went unknown by Amy from her laugh attack, a look before giggling childishly and watching the rest of the video where Pein, in shadow form, came up glaring at the four dancing members, Kisame screamed and Itachi was killed.

Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't happy. His eyes were coldly glaring at the T.V screen and he fought to keep down a cat like growl. Who ever made that video of him and Kisame was going to die. How dare this person besmirch the Uchiha name and make a mockery out of him. Next he threw his glare around to anyone who was still laughing. Everyone creased their chuckles and both Tobi and Kisame quickly shut up. Only Deidara and Hidan continued to snicker; Deidara hating Itachi too much to care and Hidan not caring at all if Itachi was pissed.

"_Ah, calm down, Itachi, it was only a joke." _Kisame said with a small grin. The Uchiha glared at the blue cat once more before looking ahead of himself, back at the now screen full of new video choices.

"_That was fucking hilarious. Hell, play that again!" _Hidan continued to chuckle, ignoring a heated look from Itachi. Sadly the girls nor Michael understood him and began looking for a new video.

"Oh, I know! Let's watch the Hidan Show!" Amy announced happily as she was able to click on the first video. Hidan, along with a few others, raised a curious kitty eyebrow at the name while Ashlen looked a little panicked.

Now Ashlen rather enjoyed the Hidan Show, it was her favorite. She tried watching the Tobi Show but it was kind of weird. However, not only did the Hidan's Show have a lot of swearing and other stuff Michael shouldn't see, but it gave spoilers. Besides, the teenager didn't think any of the Akatsuki members would be happy about what happens in the fan made show. So, acting quickly, Ashlen went to grab Amy's wrist.

"Amy, no, not with my brother here. Besides, it is getting rather..."

_**Crash**_

A loud bang from outside cut Ashlen off. Startled by the sudden noise, everyone looked towards the nearest window. To their surprise, rain pelted the windows and thunder roared in the sky. Why no one noticed it had started raining they don't know. Perhaps everyone was too focused on the video and was laughing too loud to hear the storm outside. The last time it had rained was the time the Akatsuki still had no knowledge of the house and had been caught in it. It looked worse than last time as well and there was a chance the power could go out.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Well, damn. I guess I should be going before it gets any worse outside." Amy sighed and handed me my laptop back. Silently sighing in relief, I unhooked the cord from the T.V, closed the laptop, placed it on the couch and followed my friend to the front room.

"Would you like to barrow a umbrella?" I asked while Amy put on her shoes. She shook her head at me and gave me a cocky smile.

"Nah, I'll just put my jacket hood up. See ya later, Ash." Amy called, waving as she dashed out the front door. I waved back and watched up until my friend got into the car.

"Is she gone?" I head Michael ask from behind me. Turning around I saw him and a few of the Akatsuki members standing there.

"Yeah, she's gone, Michael." I rolled my eyes and closed the front door before too much rain got in. Sometimes I wish Michael didn't like Amy so much but it's not like I couldn't understand why he disliked her.

Yeah I know Amy could be kind of a bitch at times. Her girly habits could also be very annoying. I was a tom boy so I could care very little about the latest fashion, make up or what shoes matches your eyes. Luckily Amy wasn't really like that. In all honesty, besides the few things we have in common, we are complete opposites. For example, Amy isn't religious and she is friends with a girl I despise. Sadly I have to hang around said girl if she's with Amy. I've promised Amy to act civil under the condition the girl never comes to my house. Anyways, I think another reason Michael hates Amy so much is because she share's our mother's name.

"Michael, start looking for flashlights. We'll want to be prepared in case the power goes out. I'll make supper while the power is still on. I'm just going to make some macaroni and cheese tonight." I said, leaving the front room to the kitchen. I heard my little brother run off in search for flashlights as I wondered into the kitchen.

_**~Time Skip~**_

After eating and apologizing to the Akatsuki for Amy's behavior, it was time for bed. Both Michael and I had school tomorrow, in which I was glad was a Friday. Ah, Fridays, where kids come home after school and look forwards for the two days they get to sleep in. Then they are back to hating Monday mornings. Which, speaking of, had to be explained to Tobi after he heard me complain about hating Mondays.

It was still raining outside and the thunder was starting to get worse. Every now and then flashes of lightening with light up my room. Luckily the power was still intact and Michael had found two flashlights to use if the power stopped working in the middle of the night. Since Tuesday, an Akatsuki member had been waking me up for school, ordered by Pein. Apparently they didn't like my iPod wake up call so I agreed to have them wake me up around quarter to seven in the morning. The way they wake me is simply by poking me in the face until I wake up; although Tobi did decide to jump on me this morning. Little creep.

Just as I was about to fall to sleep, I heard my door open. Lifting my head from my pillow I watched my little brother rush over to me. Behind him both Kisame and Itachi followed but I ignored them fully as Michael jumped onto my bed and grabbed me into a tight hug. I felt myself tense slightly, not because of the hug, but because my little brother was crying fearfully. Yeah, like many little kids, Michael had a fear of storms. Sighing softly, I ignored all the stares I could feel come my way, as I pulled my blanket up and let my brother slide in.

"Silly little brother." I whispered and held him close to me. I felt him cling to my T-shirt and shake almost viciously as another loud clap of thunder nearly rocked my room.

"Meow?" I heard one of the _kittens _meow questioningly. I ignored it as I began to stroke down my brother's hair.

Michael still shook like a leaf and I could feel my shirt get wet with tears. Sighing sadly, I knew there was only one way to truly calm my little brother down. I've just never done it in front of others before. But, you know what? Screw it. Fuck them if they decided to tease, mock or whatever to me for this. Right now Michael needed me.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more "

I didn't need to get to the fifth verse before I felt Michael's soft breathing against my chest. Sighing in relief, I continue to stroke his head as I allowed my eyes to close. I could still feel eyes staring at me but I ignored them. I was much too tired and in _older sister protective mode _to get a damn.

"Meow!"

Grunting in slight pain, I opened my eyes to see a big, blue cat standing on my stomach. Wait a moment, that was Kisame. I can't exactly remember falling asleep, but I could remember what happened with Michael. The storm frightened him and he came to sleep with me. He was crying and shaking so I sang to him to calm him down. So why the hell was I just woken up at... turning my head I saw the power was still on and read three O-five in the morning.

"Why the hell did you just jump on me?" I asked with a small cough. He was pretty damned heavy. I don't know if he growled or snicked but, either way, Kisame jumped off my stomach and allowed me to sit up.

In the dim light I could see that every Akatsuki member that rested in my room was awake. Michael, however, was still asleep. Frowning, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the Akatsuki members questioningly. Never in the five days since I found them had they woken me like that. Well Tobi jumped on me but that was to wake me for school. Sadly I didn't have Marvin to understand why they woke me in the middle of the night. However, a very clear creaking noise from downstairs answered my question.

Somebody was in the house.

* * *

YEP XD for those that read the original I guess you know what's coming up. I also have so much planed up I might make a sequel where the Naruto world gets involved; that is if I don't get bored of naruto and forget. Oh and yeah, please go to my account page for links. one is for the three girls and the second is to the drawing Ashlen did. Please check out OC link because I will have a full out personality file on them as well

Oh and please check out Akatsukiare4everours's Akatsuki stories if you like AU, humor and drama :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for XD please review it**

**Minor blood and Gore Warning**

* * *

_**Creak**_

Another creak from downstairs sounded throughout the house. It was followed by soft thuds of footsteps, which were heavy enough to tell me someone was wearing shoes. As my body began to become more alert to these things, I became aware of how quiet it also was. Taking a glance to my window, I saw that no rain pelted the windows and no lightening struck the sky. It seems like the storm had ended at some point, which is probably why I could hear someone walking around downstairs clearly.

"Is it possible that one of you managed to regain human form?" I asked as more creaking could be heard from downstairs. From the dim light in my room I saw the _cats _look at each other before shaking their heads.

"Damn it!" I swore and got out of bed. If it wasn't an Akatsuki member than it could only be one other thing.

Even though I haven't admitted it out loud before, I have actually been expecting a robbery at some point since getting rich. We've been rich for five years now, but only been living out here for three. The reason of why was because my parents wanted to make some improvements to the house before we moved in. Improvements such as new carpets, panted walls and a few secret rooms and trap doors. I have a trap door inside my own closet, but it's only about ankle deep. I keep my money in the trap door, as well as anything else I want to hide from my family, friends or possible robbers. I think Michael has one under his bed and Julie has one under her desk.

Technically, we also only have one secret room. It is downstairs, behind a fake wall in one of the bedroom closets. The room actually acts as our vault. My parents didn't trust putting the full thirty some million in the bank, for reasons I could understand. So, instead, they put around fifty thousand dollars in the bank at a time before it runs out and putting in more. Also, while we all know where the vault is, only my parents know the combination for the lock. I'd have to be careful not to mention the vault to Kakuzu though; he could do that special jutsu of his where he hardens his body to smash the door open. I think we still have over twenty million behind the doors.

Anyways, back to the robber, or robbers, downstairs.

I have always expected that someone would try to rob us at some point. We have had some incidents where Julie's friends stole DVDs, lighters and alcohol from my parents. However, in the five years since becoming rich, we've never had an actual robbery where people sneak in in the middle of the night or when no one was home. Having it happen now was actually scary. I was alone in the house with my little brother while who knew was downstairs. Well, the Akatsuki were also with us but, even though they were S-Rank criminals, they're wasn't much they could do as cats. At least I doubt there was much they could do.

"Michael, wake up. Come on, wake up, Michael." I whispered and shook his shoulder. I didn't stop shaking until I heard Michael moan and saw him open his eyes.

"What's going on? What time is it?" my brother asked, rubbing his sleepy, brown eyes. Frowning in worry, I helped him sit up and gently forced him out of my bed.

"Michael, I need you to hide in my closet and stay in there until I saw it's safe." I ordered as I pulled him from my bed, shoving him to my closet. Michael looked confused through his sleepiness but didn't try to fight me as we got to my closet.

"Ashlen, what's going on?" He asked worryingly. He knew something was frightening me but I couldn't tell him what it was.

The last thing I wanted to do was give Michael a reason to panic. I had to take this gently with him but firmly at the same time. I had no idea who was downstairs, how many there were or if they had weapons. For all I knew, they could be gun welding kidnappers. I rather be safe than sorry but I didn't want to give my little brother a reason to think I was going to die or something like that.

"Everything will be alright, just hide in here." I assured as I opened my closet. As my little brother went in, I grabbed the baseball bat to use as a weapon.

I actually could care less about sports. I don't exactly hate sports, I am just not a big fan. I like soft ball, kick ball, dodge ball and, if it is two on two, basketball. However that was usually only for school, gym class to be exact. My dad got me the bat in thinking I would play more sports with my friends. In truth I have only about four good friends and, besides Amy, we are all tom boys. However, only Kristina, a girl I've been friends with even longer then Amy, cared much about sports. No matter, I was just glad I had a weapon to deal with who knew what downstairs.

_**~Third Person P.O.V/The living room~**_

Seven men with guns littered around the living room. Two of them held burlap sacks while the others stood in front of cardboard boxes. The men instantly began filling the burlap sacks with anything they thought could fetch them a pretty penny. Anything bigger and more breakable went into the cardboard boxes. So far the robbers had packed away nick knacks, couch pillows, a laptop that was forgotten down stairs and were now working on the T.V.

The group of seven men contained of old high school and collage friends. John, a five foot six man with brown hair and grey eyes, was the youngest in the group. He was only twenty-two and was one of the men holding open a burlap sack. The man holding open the last sack was Ken. He was twenty-nine, had black hair and brown eyes. He was five foot four and had freckles scattered around his face. The men putting things in the burlap sacks were twin brothers, Larry and Steven. They both had shoulder long blond hair and bright, blue eyes. Larry, however, had twelve a-clock shadow and Steven had a small mole on the back of his neck. Both men were twenty-five and five foot seven.

The oldest of the group was a thirty-five year old named Max. He had short, red hair, complete with a short beard, green eyes and was six feet tall. Not only was he the oldest in the group, but he was the ring leader amongst the friends and thieves. The other two men were actually Max's cousins, David from his mother's side and Jeremy from his father's side. At first glance no one would ever imagine that these two men could be related to Max. David was twenty-three, had golden hair and a flawless face, reaching the height of five foot seven. Jeremy almost looked albino with purple eyes and could probably pass for Hidan's brother. He was twenty-seven.

The men had heard of this house for quite a while now. They had heard about the family winning the lottery and heard rumors about a vault. Until now, though, the men never had a chance to attempt anything. Since becoming rich the family no longer worked and never left for too long of a time. The group of robbers had come close to paying the house a visit last year when the family went away on a summer vacation but, sadly, they had a friend looking over the family pets. However, once they gained information that the family went on a cruise, with no one house sitting, they decided to strike. They had no idea how wrong their information was.

"What was that?" Larry asked as he saw something move under the couch. His twin looked over as he was examining a book on a side table to see if it was worth stealing.

"What was what?" Steven asked, walking over to his twin after he put the book back down. It was only a worthless kid's book, something that would get them much to nothing.

"I thought I saw something move under the couch." The older twin answered as he got down on his knees. Steven rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from his older twin to return to Ken, placing a wooden figure he found in the sack.

"Hey, didn't you say this place had pets, Max?" David asked while he paused in helping Jeremy unhook the T.V. The red headed, breaded, man shook his head.

"Yeah, a couple of dogs and a bird I believe. Just leave the mutt alone, Larry. If it starts barking, shoot it." The man ordered and began looking through the cupboards in the television stand. Unnoticeable to the men, a low growl moved through the room.

"_**Too bad I don't bark." **_A dark voice only the _kittens _hiding out in the room could hear. Larry sighed and, moving his hand just a little under the couch, began to push himself up.

Seconds before the hand could be pulled out form the couch, Zetsu pounced and grabbed one of the fingers in his mouth. Biting down as hard as he could, the little cannibal easily tore the finger from the rest of the hand. While the humanoid, plant man kitty smiled in satisfaction the man let a shrill scream of pain. The little malty colored cat paid little attention towards the yelling as he instead savoured the flavor of human flesh in his mouth.

"_Zetsu, what the hell did you do that for?" _Kakuzu asked from his hiding place under the chair. The human eater simply shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he did not want to drop the finger he still had in his mouth.

"The little fucker bit my finger off!" Larry screamed as he waved a bleeding hand around franticly. The six other robbers had stopped what they were doing to stare down at their bleeding comrade in shock.

"_Why the fuck is the plant fucker allowed to have some fun?" _Hidan complained and ignored a half glare, half eye roll from Zetsu. Instead of sticking around to listen to the two immortals argue, Zetsu instead bolted for the living room exit.

"There the little bastard goes now!" Larry shouted as he pointed with his good hand. Temperately surprised to see a cat no bigger than a kitten run off with a finger in it's mouth, the robbers hesitated for a second before running after it.

_**~First Person P.O.V/Outside the living room/a little earlier~**_

I had my back pressed against the wall near the entrance to the living room. By the sounds of it, there was a few men in there; way too much for me to take on my own. It was also much too late to call the police and, being twenty minutes out of town, I could be dead before they even got here. The five Akatsuki members that had followed me from my room, stood close to me. I don't know if they were waiting to see what I would do or listening for themselves. Either way I as too busy listening to the robbers to look down at the fictional criminals turned kittens.

So far I learned that there was five or more men in the living room. They must have done some research because one of the men mentioned our family pets. I also learned, without ever taking one look into the living room, that one or more or _all _of the men had guns when the man named Max, from who I heard be called, ordered the others to shoot the dogs if they started barking. The only problem with that was the dogs slept in my parent's room upstairs. The only _animals _in the living room would be Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu. Even though I wasn't told much about their chakra situation, I doubt very much that they'd be able to dodge flying bullets.

Suddenly, I felt my face pale as one of the men began screaming in pain. Seconds later the reason behind it was revealed; his finger had been bitten off. Out of the three _kittens _in the room, I could only think of Hidan and Zetsu since I doubt Kakuzu wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that. Hidan was immortal so I don't think he'd care what he'd do and Zetsu was a cannibal. As much as the thought made my stomach turn, I'm sure he missed the taste of human flesh.

"There the little bastard goes now!" The same voice that complained about his finger shouted again. With in second, a malty colored cat began to run by with a finger in his mouth.

'Fuck!' I thought to myself as I actually spotted the finger in the _kitten's _mouth. For some reason, Zetsu didn't run past us and, instead, joined our little group by standing next to Pein and Tobi.

I was scared as I lifted my bat, ready to hit the first person that ran out of the living room. People can tell when I am scared if I am shaking, crying or swearing. If I'm terrified I'll go pale, start shaking and might even cry. After all that, I'll faint, or I think I would. I never got scared to the point of fainting before, but perhaps tonight would be the night. I can't let that happen though. I have to protect Michael, I can't let them find him.

"Where are you, you little fuck..."

I didn't give the man a chance to finish speaking before I swung the bat at his head. Caught by surprise, the blond man went down. Unfortunately for me, another blond man, identical to the one I hit, grabbed my bat and yanked it from my hands. Three other men soon came into view, a red headed man with a beard, a albino that could actually pass for Hidan's brother and a brown haired man. As the blond man from the floor began to get up, I found myself grabbed by the albino man as the short, red haired, man shoved his face into mine.

"Well, looky what we have here. I guess my information was wrong after all. It seems as though the house isn't as empty as we thought." He grinned as he breathed into my face. His breath smelt of smoke and unbrushed teeth, causing me to cringe.

"How the can this night get any fucking worse? I get my finger bitten off by a demon cat and now I get hit over the head with a bat!" The blond man I hit complained, holding a section of his shirt over a missing finger. I was glad I couldn't see the details of the removal but it still made my stomach turn.

"So, girly, here's what's going to happen. First we're going to deal with that cat of yours, then you're going to take us to the vault." The red headed man chuckled darkly before looking over at the blond man's twin. "Steven, deal with the cat. Actually, you know what? Deal with them all. We wont want any more incidents, would we?" The man smirked evilly. The blond man, now named Steven, complied and took the gun out of his pocket, pointing it at the Akatsuki members.

"NO!" I screamed and began struggling viciously. "RUN! Get out of here!" I screamed and kicked my legs out in an attack. What happened next seemed to take place in slow motion.

I don't know what the Akatsuki were thinking, but they never moved from their spots. They began growling and hissing, which made me believe they wished they could attack. To tell the truth, I kind of wish they could return to normal from around this time as well. Anyways, as I tried kicking at the blond man with the gun, my foot somehow got in front of the bullet's path. Needless to say I saved Zetsu, who the gun was aimed at, but I now had a hole in my foot followed by a searing pain.

Screaming in pain to the burn and shock of the wound, I felt myself get dropped by the albino man. Never before had I felt such a pain in my life and, not only have I stepped in glass before, but I have a fear of needles. In all, I just have a low tolerance of pain and I was struggling to keep myself from crying and, or, fainting from the pain.

"Stupid bitch." The red headed man scolded. I wasn't looking at him, or any of them, instead I laid on my back, breathing deeply and trying to shake off the pain.

"Ashlen!"

My eyes popped open in fear as I heard my brother call out from upstairs. No... no, no, no! Please stay upstairs, don't come down here. If these men were willing to kill a bunch of kittens, which only Michael and I knew _weren't _kittens, I'm sure they'd kill us as well. Of course, from what I understand, the men only wanted to kill the kittens because Zetsu bit the blond man's finger off. Still, these weren't men someone wanted to deal with.

"Well, well, well. Ain't this a surprise. Steven, John, why don't you check on the little boy? This bitch isn't going anywhere. Look, her own cat is starting to turn against her." Max laughed. As Steven and John, the blond man and the brown haired man that followed them from the living room, ran off, I forced myself to sit up to see what this man was talking about.

To my absolute surprise Zetsu was walking over to me. The finger he had in his mouth a moment ago rested on the floor, looking half eaten. My stomach turned at the sight of it and I instantly wished I hadn't looked up. Why Zetsu out of all of them was walking towards me, I wasn't sure. In the pain from the bullet and my bleeding foot, I began to think the worst. Zetsu was a cannibal so did that mean my bleeding foot had attracted him?

"W... what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice. The little _cat _ignored me as he held my shaking foot down with his front paws before digging his face into my wound.

"Oh, this is priceless!" The albino man laughed as I cried out in pain and feel back onto my back. Through the man's laughing I could hear some meowing from the other Akatsuki members but, in my current state of mind, I couldn't even begin to wonder what was being said.

My head was getting fuzzy and I knew I would pass out sooner or later. I could hear my brother crying from up stairs and the men that went after him laughing. I could hear the blond man and the red headed Max join the albino's laughter, with the blond saying something along the lines about how I deserved to be eaten by my own pet. It was sad how ironic the statement was, even more since he had his own finger half eaten. From upstairs I think I could hear some kind of struggle but it blocked out by laughing, meowing and shouting from the other room.

"Jeremy, go see what David and Ken are yelling about." I could barely hear Max ordered after his laughing fit. I barely saw the albino man nod and run out of the room.

"Meow."

A muffled meow pulled me from my thoughts and I turned my head to the side. To my utter surprise, I saw Zetsu standing next to my head, with something in his mouth. I hadn't even felt him pull away from my foot; then again, while it was aching in so much pain, it had almost went numb. Once he saw I was looking, the malty colored kitten man dropped what he had in his mouth. A bullet; the same bullet that had been shot into my foot.

'He... _helped _me? But... why?' I thought in shock. Before I could manage to say thank you, Zetsu ran past me, down the hall and around the corner.

"What the hell was that about?" Max growled and I turned around to see him with his gun out. Instead of pointing it at me though, the red headed robber had it pointed at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What the fuck is wrong with these flee bags?!" The blond man with the missing finger demanded, taking out his own gun. Shaking in both fear and pain, from my still bleeding foot, I watched in shock as the two men got ready to kill the five Akatsuki members that were still standing there.

I wasn't thinking, just acting by instinct. I know that the five probably knew the damage a gun could make now, but I still doubt they had the speed to dodge the bullets. After all, if my foot didn't get in the way, I'm sure Zetsu would have been hit. Huh, maybe that's why he helped me, as pay back. I don't know and now wasn't the time to think about it. Forcing myself to sit up I almost screamed in pain from the pressure I put on my foot as I used my body as a shield to protect the Akatsuki members. A stupid move to make considering they were cold blooded criminals. However, I wasn't cold hearted and didn't want to watch them attempt to either dodge the bullets or fight back.

A similar pain soon shot through my left shoulder as well as my right arm. Letting out another scream of pain, I rolled my body off the five _kittens _and laid on my back. The pain was starting to get too strong; I couldn't handle it. I was bleeding through my foot, my shoulder and my arm. I'm sure I was staining my clothes and the carpet under me. I could hardly pay any attention to that though as my vision began to get worse and my hearing got quieter. Either it was a over dose of pain or the fact I was losing blood, I didn't know. The last thing I could remember were faint voices shouting, a few more gun shots and a pair of arms picking me up.

* * *

**So, what did you think of my rewrite version of the robber attack? I will start the next chapter in about a week or sooner if I can get 10 or more reviews**

**Oh and I just want to point out something about Zetsu for those that don't know; he is humanoid, not human. I wont say more in case of spoilers, but look up Zetsu in Narutopedia if you don't believe me**

**Oh and one more thing. I can either do a time skip where Ashlen wakes up and imply what happened, or I can do the chapter in complete third person/Alatsuki POV and say what happened after Ashlen passed out. Please tell me what you'd like in a review**


	8. Chapter 8

I originally wasn't going to start writing until I got home, since I am spending spring break -I am Canadian, our's started Friday- with my grandparents. But inspiration struck and I started. I said if I could get 10 or more I'd start writing in a week. I actually started writing three days ago and posted today. I am not one of those "review or I will quite the story" kind of people. Reviews just inspire me to write more faster, it just might take me a few days to finish a chapter sometimes. Also, I am working on a Naruto world story called The Experiment. OH and for those that didn't bother read the author note this now replaces, I started a deleted scenes story of this story. Ah I also, as you can see, I also made a book cover

**By the way, thank you for so many replies to chapter seven :3 chapter was edited**

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V/Ashlen's bedroom/a little earlier~**_

Michael had no idea what was going on but he knew his sister was scared. Forcing himself to push all the sleepiness aside, the young child watched in confusion as Ashlen grabbed a bat that was in her closet before shutting him inside. Michael didn't know what was going through his older sister's head but he knew she was frightened. This caused him to become frightened in turn and the fear became worse not knowing what was happening.

From outside the closet Michael could hear his sister leave the room, along with the so called cats. The young child whimpered in fright and hugged the Kisame plushie that was placed inside her closet. Ashlen had moved most of her plushies and poster into her closet after it was evidential that they made the real things feel uncomfortable. The headbands, books and DVDs stayed out in the open though.

Suddenly, the young boy could hear muffled voices from downstairs. It was very difficult to make out any words seeing as the child was, not only on the second floor, shut in a closet. He couldn't even tell if they were male or female voices. For a moment, Michael was wondering if the kittens had become human, just like Ashlen had, but a very loud, and very clear gun shot from downstairs erased those thoughts from his mind. The little boy felt himself pale as his sister's shrill scream of pain sounded throughout the whole house.

"Ashlen!" Michael screamed without thinking. He quickly stood up and began to open the door but it was quickly shut in his face.

"_You have to stay in there. You're sister wont be happy if you get yourself hurt when she is trying to protect you." _Itachi lectured in a stoic tone as Kisame kicked the door closed with his back legs. The two of them had stayed back do to Ashlen's request to try and keep her brother safe.

"_What the hell was that sound; It almost sounded like a explosion. Do you think Deidara regained human form?" _Kisame questioned as he sat himself in front of the door. An advantage of still being the biggest in the group was he was unusually strong and could easily stop the kid from leaving the room.

"_Whatever it was, I doubt it was Deidara. He's not stupid enough to attack the girl over the attackers downstairs." _The Uchiha answered as his cat ears began to twitch. Looking towards the open bedroom door, the two ninja _cats _looked over in time to see two men enter.

One of the men looked just a little older than Itachi. He had short, brown hair and cold looking grey eyes. He wore black clothing and no gloves. His friend was a at least a couple years older than him. He had blond hair that went down to his shoulders and blue eyes, just as cold as the brown haired man. This man also wore black but no gloves, the typical color most robbers will wear. The blond man also had a twelve a-clock shadow around his face. From their position it was hard guessing the height of the two men but Itachi and Kisame could tell they were no where near as tall as the mist ninja himself.

"So, this is where the scream came from." The brown haired man stated as the two humans looked down at the _cats_. The blond man nodded and had a mixture of a glare and a evil smile on his face.

"Yeah and look, more ugly cats." The blond laughed as he pulled out his weapon. Never seeing a gun before, Itachi and Kisame were unsure what to do besides glare, as Kisame growled and hissed, at the men.

From inside the closet Michael began to cry in fright. There were strange men in his sister's room and they didn't sound friendly. The child was scared, very scared. What had happened to his sister, who was in behind the door and what were they going to do with the _kittens _protecting him? Michael could only whimper and cry louder as he hugged onto the Kisame plushie for dear life.

"Out of the way, flee bag." Steven snarled as he pointed his gun at the blue cat. Kisame continued to hiss angrily as John stepped up and kicked Itachi out of the way before the Uchiha could do anything.

"_Itachi!" _Kisame shouted in surprise. Sure, maybe some of Itachi's opponent had gotten lucky and landed a hit in the past, but nothing like this.

"_I'm fine, Kisame." _Itachi assured as he stood on all fours and shook his body. _"However, this feline body is really starting to get on my nerves." _He added, glaring dangerously towards the man that kicked him.

"Fucking freaky cats. Just get that blue pest away from the door and grab the kid already." John, the brown haired man, demanded. A evil smile coated Steven's face as he cocked his gun, ready to fire.

Upon realizing that the men were here solely to hurt Michael, Itachi and Kisame became angry and protective. Kisame had bonded with Michael over the five days he'd been living with him. He was one of the only people to know who he was and not freak out. Or judge him by his appearance for that matter. The kid wasn't annoying like many other children he'd see and Kisame found the kid entertaining to be around.

Itachi didn't exactly like the kid as much as Kisame did but he didn't hate or dislike him either. He admired the fact his big sister was protective and loving. He has seen the girl hesitate earlier that night before she sang to her brother. Obviously she hadn't wanted to sing with them around but pushed down the feeling to comfort her brother. Besides that, Michael kind of reminded him of a younger Sasuke. Although, Itachi considered himself lucky he was born a boy so his brother wouldn't run around the house, waving his sister's bra around, when hyper on sugar. Secretly he found it amusing but, at the same time, having experience himself, pitied Ashlen for having to deal with a hyper, little brother.

Jumping forwards at Steven, who kept his gun pointed at Kisame while he began to open the closet door, the blue ninja aimed a scratch at the man's leg. However, much to everyone's surprise, found himself grabbing the guy's neck instead. With his large, blue hand. For a moment the whole room seemed to freeze. Kisame, caught in surprise of being back to normal, hesitated for less than a second before regaining his composer. Tightening his fingers around Steven's throat, the blue ninja used his other hand to shut the closet door before casting a quick look behind him to see if Itachi had also regained human form.

Itachi had turned back almost as quickly as Kisame did. However, instead of trying to attack with his claws, the Uchiha had used his limited chakra to activate his Sharingan. The brown haired man looked terrified and it temporarily confused the ninja. He'd think the man would be more confused about a cat's eyes changing, maybe even a little scared, but not this scared. However, a second later, Itachi realized he was staring the man right in the eyes. He was unsure of how or why, but the fire user had regained human form.

Both of the ninjas were surprisingly fully clothed. However, both Kisame and Itachi lost their cloaks and weapons, including Kisame's beloved sword. Even Itachi's hair also seemed to lose it's ponytail form and was loosely hanging around his head. Itachi was wearing a blue, V-neck ninja shirt with matching pants and his necklace. Kisame was shirtless but was wearing pants similar to Itachi's.

"Well, Itachi, it seems that the jutsu has finally lifted." Kisame stated with a sharp toothed grin. Itachi made no attempt to reply as he was already placing John through a genjutsu.

"Who the fuck are you guys!" Steven struggled to breath out. Chuckling evilly, Kisame roughly yanked the blond man away from the door and forcibly turned him around to face him.

"Your worse nightmare. You messed with the wrong people." The tall, blue, man snickered evilly. Steven squeaked out in surprise as he struggled to get away but failed miserably.

Releasing John from his genjutsu, Itachi watched the man dropped down dead. It seemed, even without chakra, he could use his Kekkei Genkai on these people. However, either it be the lack of chakra or the man was just weak, he couldn't take the torture. John had died of a heart attack, only him and Itachi knowing what he was forced to see and endure. Looking over towards his partner, the Uchiha looked in time to see Kisame snap the blond man's neck and throw him aside with a grunt. However, not before Steven managed to land a shot into the blue ninja's shoulder.

"Damn, that burns. What kind of cruddy weapon is that?" Kisame complained as he dug two fingers into his wound to pull out what pierced it. Itachi watched as his partner pulled a small, metal thing from the wound and throw it across the floor.

"We should have thought to ask about the weapons used here. Whatever it was, it didn't look as if it made a lot of damage." The Uchiha observed. Kisame only grunted as if disagreeing and placed a hand over his wound.

"Damn thing was hot, whatever it was. If it wasn't for the heat, it wouldn't have hurt." The mist ninja said while pressing against the wound to stop the bleeding. Itachi grunted as he took a second to study Kisame a little more.

"It seems that, while we lost our cloaks and weapons, we were still able to keep most of our clothing." He stated out loud. Kisame gave his own little grunt of agreement as he nodded with a sour look on his face.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprise my Samehada didn't come with me. It just pisses me off that the Konoha probably have our stuff by now." He said bitterly. He was scowling at the thought of his precious sword and everything else related to the Akatsuki being found in the forest.

"Hn, unless the witch took our stuff."

"Can I come out now?" Michael's quiet voice asked from inside the closet. Having temporarily forgotten about the kid, both ninja looked towards the closet door before looking at the dead bodies on the ground.

Even though the bodies didn't look nearly as bad as other people they killed, neither ninja thought the child needed to see two dead bodies laying on the ground. Michael was far too young to see something like that. The kid might have seen them kill people on those DVD things but both ninjas knew there was a difference between T.V entertainment and real life.

"Not until it's safe, squirt." Kisame answered with a small grin at the door. Michael could be heard replying with a small whimper but said nothing else.

"I see you have returned to normal as well. **It's about damned time to**." Zetsu's voice broke through the small silence. Looking over towards the door way, both ninja saw a shirtless, but pants wearing, Zetsu.

It was rather odd seeing Zetsu without a cloak, or a shirt, but interesting at the same time. The Venus flytrap thing stopped right where his shoulders ended, kind of merging in with them and leaving his arms outside the plant part. The plant thing was open to show the malty colored man's face and shoulders. Like any other ninja, Zetsu was wearing blue ninja pants, but was bare footed, like Kisame and Itachi were.

"Zetsu, what's happening down there?" Itachi questioned. Zetsu moved his yellow eyes towards the Uchiha with a small smile shown on his white half.

"There was about seven men downstairs with strange weapons. **The idiotic girl blocked an attacked aimed at us with her foot. **She wouldn't have had to do such a thing if you didn't bite that man's finger off. **Shut up, that was the both of us. You miss the taste of human flesh just as much as I do." **The black side of Zetsu growled out. Towards a small, near by whimper, Zetsu looked towards the closet, his white side raised a green eyebrow.

"Oops, maybe we shouldn't have said that out loud. **What's the brat doing in here?" **White Zetsu said in a apologetic tone as the Black Zetsu said demandingly. Kisame opened his mouth in order to answer but was never able to get the words out.

More explosion like sounds blasted off from downstairs. They were followed by more screams from Ashlen, which caused Michael to whimper even louder. Without a single word the three ninjas looked at each other before they jumped into action. Kisame told Zetsu to take the two bodies away, which the plant man happily obliged to. He grabbed each man in one hand before disappearing into the floor. Itachi disappeared from the which left Kisame alone with Michael.

_**~Downstairs/A little earlier~**_

The six Akatsuki members had no idea what the weapon pointed at them was. It looked nothing like the weapons back home but it should be nothing they couldn't dodge, right? After all, even with limited chakra, they _were _ninjas and it should be easy to dodge many attacks. It did come as a surprise when the teenager began freaking out and demanded they run, however. If she knew who they were, then Ashlen should have known they could handle protecting themselves. Perhaps she thought they were weak in their currant forms or...

_**Bang!**_

A loud explosion blasted off from the weapon, which was aimed at Zetsu's head. However, the girl's foot had somehow gotten into it's path and, seconds after the gun had been fired off, she was screaming in pain. Confusion and surprised filled each of the _kitten's _faces as Ashlen was dropped by the albino man. Watching the teenager hold her teeth together as if trying to keep herself from crying, the six Akatsuki members could only watch, surprised, as she fell on her back.

Why did she protect them like that? None of them could fully understand. Sure, maybe the Akatsuki trusted Ashlen and Michael to take care of them and keep their secret after five days. However most of them were certain she'd want to get rid at them at one point. After all, the girl knew who they were and the threat they posed. So why didn't Ashlen just allow the men to kill them?

"Stupid bitch." The red headed man that was obviously the leader scolded. This seemed to went ignored by the girl as she instead began inhaling deeply as if trying to ignore the pain.

Being stupid is something the Akatsuki actually agreed with. Anyone who defended the Akatsuki, even in their weakest state, was stupid. However, after witnessing the damage the weapon could do, and the speed it possessed, the ninjas were grateful. There would be no way the Akatsuki could dodge a weapon like that as cats. Maybe as humans, but not as cats. It also showed Pein a sign he had been looking for for the past five days; a sign of loyalty.

Ignoring Michael's feared cry for the most part, Zetsu dropped the finger he had been eating. If it wasn't for Ashlen's interference the cannibal, plant man knew he could have been severely hurt or killed. He could smell the teenager's blood leaking out of the wound and smell her flesh cooking from the inside. It honestly made him hungry but he set aside his hungry to help pull whatever was hurting her out of the wound. That way he didn't have to bother with paying her back for something later.

"Well, well, well. Ain't this a surprise. Steven, John, why don't you check on the little boy? This bitch isn't going anywhere. Look, her own cat is starting to turn against her." The red headed human laughed cruelly as the other two humans ran off. Zetsu decided to ignore the comment as walked over to Ashlen's shaking foot and held it down with his front arms... erm, paws.

"W... what are you doing?" Ashlen stuttered in a shaky tone. She tried to pull her foot away but Zetsu pushed down harder and pushed his small mouth into the open wound.

_**'Are you sure we can't eat her?' **_Black Zetsu thought as he felt his sharpened cat teeth grab onto something metal. Ashlen laid back on her back with a cry of pain as White Zetsu replied with a no.

_'No, not now at least. This is the least we can do for saving us. Whatever that weapon did, it tore up the inside of her foot. She wont be able to walk for a while.' _White Zetsu replied as both sides pulled out a small metal object. He could hear the other Akatsuki members questioning what he was doing as the humans simply laughed at the thought of him eating the girl.

_'He shouldn't be laughing.' _White Zetsu thought, speaking about the blond man with the missing finger. Black Zetsu agreed but added in something about the half eaten finger.

From inside the living room, the six Akatsuki members could hear the two other men start to freak out. What the three humans in the living room didn't hear, though, was the constant swearing of Hidan. It didn't have to take them three guesses to know what was going on. They also, like Ashlen, could hear a small struggle coming from upstairs but it went ignored for now. Ignoring the three humans, and the fact the red headed man ordered the albino to check on their comrades, Zetsu walked towards Ashlen's head so she could see them better.

"Gurl." Zetsu tried to say girl but it came out as gurl with the bloody, metal thing in his mouth. Turning her head to the side, Ashlen looked at the malty colored cat man and he allowed the metal thing to drop.

"What the hell was that about?" The red headed human demanded angrier. Obviously he had expected Zetsu to try and eat her like her had eaten half of his comrade's finger.

Feeling something strange tingle inside of him, Zetsu rushed away from anyone else, abandoning the half eaten finger. Just as he turned the corner, the plant man felt different, yet familiar. Taking a quick glance at himself, he realized what had happened. Somehow, Zetsu had returned to normal but was shirtless. A small smile soon began to make it's way onto his face as he could then feel two strong chakra signatures from upstairs. Merging into the floor, the humanoid cannibal made his way upstairs and left the others behind.

Back in the hall way, the remaining five ninjas hissed angrily. These human men were getting annoying and they wished they could be normal more than before. The two that remained in the room began shouting angrily, obviously upset that Zetsu didn't eat their host and thinking they had something wrong with them. If only they knew. They could see the two men reading for an attack, which the Akatsuki were ready to counter. If they had to get a few wounds out of it, then so be it.

Before any of them could do a thing to protect themselves, though, Ashlen did it for them. Despite the pain she obviously felt in her foot, the girl stood up and leaped over, blocking any attacks with her body. With more cries of pain, the teenager moved her body away from the Akatsuki to lay on her back. Why this girl was trying so hard to keep them alive when she could get rid of them was beyond them, but it proved that Ashlen was far more a ally than a enemy.

It seems as though everyone had the same thought on the mind. What seems as though could have been planed rather than random, all the Akatsuki attacked at once. Startled, Max and Larry ignored the fainting girl to begin shooting bullets at the attacking cats. Pein, Konan and Sasori were lucky and managed to avoid damage. Tobi and Deidara, however, wasn't that lucky. Tobi got hit in the tail and Deidara got hit in the front, right leg. Ignoring the burn that came with the pain, the two ninjas joined the others in attack and protected the fainting girl.

Seconds later, everyone seemed to freeze for a second's time. No longer was everyone no higher than a ankle, but full size. It had appeared that protecting the girl that more than likely saved their lives was the key to turning back to normal. So, in a sense, Konan was right about the key to undoing the curse. Only Sasori was like Zetsu and appeared with only pants, allowing his puppet body to be revealed. Everyone else was wearing a ninja shirt to match their pants. They lost their cloaks, weapons and Deidara lost his ponytail. Surprisingly, though, the Akatsuki members still had their rings

"What the fuck?!" Max and Larry yelled together. A few more gun shots sounded through the house, which was followed by Hidan's loud swearing.

"You picked the wrong house to break into. It's too bad you wont live long enough to regret it." Pein's calm and serious, yet cold, voice said as he grabbed the weapon from Max's hand before crushing it in his own. The thing, though made of metal, crushed into small pieces as if made out of cardboard.

Gulping fearfully, Max began to take a few steps back. However, to keep any chances of him escaping, as impossible as that was, Konan appeared behind the red headed man. She knew Pein wanted to have this kill so she would stay uninvolved; besides making sure he had no chance at leaving. The Akatsuki leader raised a single hand palm up and, in a matter of seconds, Max found himself pinned to the wall. A quick and painless death was far too good for men like this. So, keeping his hand, palm up and facing Max, the red haired man screamed in agony as his insides twisted, pulled and pushed out of place.

"I see you have all regained normal form as well." Itachi said as he appeared in the hall way. Having killed Max in the most painful way as possible, and not causing any damage to the house, Pein and the others looked over to see the Uchiha.

"You as well." Sasori was the one to say with a quick nod of his head. He and Deidara together dealt with the other man but Sasori finished him off with a poisoned blade.

For a moment, Itachi took a moment to study Sasori. Nobody besides Deidara and Orochimaru had known what Sasori really looked like, not even Pein or Tobi. He had always kept himself hidden inside his Hiruko puppet. If it wasn't for the familiar chakra radiating off of the puppet man, and Itachi was smart enough to figure it out, the Uchiha would questioned who he was. The others, besides Deidara, were thinking around the same thing but were too busy dealing with the dead men and their bleeding host.

"What are we going to do with the girl, un?" Deidara asked as he glanced over at Ashlen. Currently, she was being held by Tobi, who's expression was hidden from the rest of the ninjas by his orange mask.

"Tobi will take her to her room. I think Kakuzu-San has turned back, so maybe he can stitch up her wounds before she bleeds out." He said in the irritatedly high, child like voice. The others stayed still for a moment as two cries of pain came from the living room along with two chakra signatures.

"Yes, do that." Pein ordered and, with a nod of his head, Tobi disappeared. "Deidara, go tell Kakuzu what happened. Get him to stick up your wound as well." He then ordered the young blond. Grunting, Deidara, holding his arm which was bleeding on both sides due to the bullet going right through, walked into the living room.

"Kisame also got one of those wounds on his shoulder. We dealt with the men easily and Zetsu took care of the copses." Itachi reported as Deidara came back with Kakuzu and Hidan following him. Hidan was swearing up a storm as he held a wound on his head.

"Hidan, would you shut up already? You've been bitching for the last ten minutes." Kakuzu growled, a annoyed scowl on his maskless face. Hidan responded with a fuck you before darting his eyes over at Sasori.

"Who the fuck you are?!" He demanded, reading himself for another attack. Sasori stayed calm but looked at Hidan as if he were an idiot.

"I'm Sasori." He answered as calmly as his expression but with a undertone of _isn't it obvious _or _no duh_. Hidan narrowed his eyes and looked unconvinced.

"There is no way a fucking brat like you is that ugly shit head!" Hidan yelled. Sasori only stared at Hidan, wondering if he could get away with poisoning the man and get away with it because he was so called immortal.

"You moron," Kakuzu snapped as he punched the back of his partner's head. "His chakra signature is the same. The other body was just a puppy shell." He rolled his odd Christmas eyes before looking over at Pein.

"Oi, fuck you, Kakuzu! That fucking hurt, you fucking shit head" Hidan complained as he rubbed the back of his head. His complaining went ignored by everyone around him.

"You want me to stitch up some wounds, leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked while he ignored Hidan's glaring eyes on him. The ginger haired leader nodded.

"Yes, the girl got wounded protecting us. I think Tobi might be trying to stop the bleeding as much as he can. I'd also like you to stitch any wounds Kisame and Deidara has." He ordered, noting that Deidara was still holding his bleeding arm. Kakuzu grunted but replied with a nod as he then disappeared with Deidara down the hall and up the stairs.

For the next few minutes, the remaining five Akatsuki members worked on cleaning anything that was broken or ruined during their fight. Itachi had returned upstairs not long before Kakuzu to check on his partner and avoid cleaning. At first Hidan seemed reluctant to clean but was forced after a threat of having his head removed for days at a time. Nothing seemed too bad in the living room. The furniture and television seemed alright. The box of stolen things, or things that were attempted to be stolen, seemed fine as well. However, there was some glass on the floor, along with a Jashinist symbol in blood. Hidan was forced to get down on his hands and knees to clean that.

"Can I fucking go back to sleep now? I'm tired as shit." Hidan complained after scrubbing the carpet for ten minutes with little result. It seems as though a genjutsu would have to be placed on the carpet before it could be replaced.

"I'm going to check on the kids, Pein." Konan spoke softly before leaving the room. The Akatsuki leader gave her a gentle nod before moving his eyes onto Hidan.

"I should force you to stay up but, because I am also tired, I will allow it. You will sleep out here until we can agree to new sleeping arrangement's with our hosts." He ordered as he began to leave the rooms. Pein was expecting a reply about killing the kids instead but was slightly surprised to hear the immortal man scoff instead.

"What the fuck ever. I don't understand what the hell we'd have to listen to some shit head kids." He grumbled and laid down on the couch. Pein stared at him for a moment before he and Sasori also left the room.

It was one of the first times Pein had witnessed Hidan not asking to kill someone instead. Either he had been serious about religious thing, where killing Michael and Ashlen would be a waste of time because their souls would go to the wrong god, or he was just tired. Pein decided it was a bit of both. Even though it became evident that Hidan didn't believe in the kids' god, he still had semi respect for religious people. Of course the Jashinest would probably still make attempts to kill the girl at most.

Sighing to himself, Nagato couldn't help but think of how strange his life had gotten in the last two weeks. He got a bad feeling deep inside that things were about to get a lot more strange.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Some of this is unedited since I got distracted/or missed something. I reread my work and, if I see something needed editing, I will edit it**

**Things I mentioned in here, like the hyper crazed Michael running around with a bra, will be a deleted scene. I am taking requests on what you'd like to see happen in the deleted scenes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because of the fast response, 11**** reviews in a couple days, here is chapter nine XD oh, and a small fun fact; So far no chapter has been under 4,000 words. That is 13,210 words longer in the first eight chapters**

**Also thank you to everyone who has taken the poll so far. I am so glad people love this version of the story**

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

My head hurt. My left shoulder hurt. My right arm hurt. Hell, even my left foot hurt like hell. Why was I in so much pain? Oh... that's right, the robbers. Five or more robbers broke into the house late at night and I got shot three times trying to protect the Akatsuki. I can't remember much after using my body as a shield. I think I was fainting by that point but I think I vaguely remember voices and gun shots. By that point I had slipped into a world of black and out of the world of the living. I couldn't even remember dreaming.

"Stop staring. Not only is it rude, but it's annoying." A familiar voice demanded annoyingly. I think... was that Sasori's voice?

"S... Sorry." A familiar, female, voice stuttered, sounding embarrassed and nervous at the same time. There was no mistaking that it was Lisa's voice.

'Lisa? What the hell is she doing here?' I thought, feeling my heart pick up speed. This didn't seem good.

If I could hear Sasori's voice that meant he and the others must have turned back to normal. That must mean they killed all the robbers and... No. I know what must have happened to their bodies but that was a mental image I did not need. Knowing he had his mouth in my foot last night was already putting shivers down my back, I didn't need the mental image of him eating them.

Anyways, if they were back to normal, it was dangerous for Lisa to be here. However, did they let her in? She was in my room, wasn't she? I was in my room, _wasn't _I? I mean, I could feel myself laying on a bed so I could only guess I was back in my room. If I was, the Akatsuki must have let her in or something must have happened. Either way, I was nervous about what could happen next. I wanted to make sure Lisa and Michael were alright, but I was scared to open my eyes.

Sucking up most of my fear, I forced myself to slowly open my eyes. It was a good decision to go slow since the bright, bedroom, light from above me glared down at me. Whimpering sorely, I raised my left arm and used it to shade my eyes. My vision was blurry because of the brightness of the room but I was able to see just enough to know I really was back in my room. Now the question of who brought me back played through my mind.

"You're finally awake." Sasori's dull but impatient voice cut through the silence. I turned my head in the direction of his voice but, instead of a supposingly fictional puppet man, I was met by a pillow to my face.

"You stupid idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" I heard Lisa's voice yell as I was repeatedly hit in the face with the pillow. It didn't hurt, but it sure caught me by surprise.

For a second I was shocked, confused and surprised all at the same time. Why the hell was my friend beating me with a pillow when a man, who looks like a teenaged puppet, was in the room? Why was Sasori in my room in the first place? Actually, it is no surprise that one of the ten ninjas had stayed to wait until I was awake, but I wasn't expecting it to be Sasori. If anyone I was expecting _Tobi _to be with me since it would give him a reason to talk more of what I know now that he could talk back.

Yeah, I found time to talk to him the other day. While I refused to tell him things that would most likely get him really mad, and might result in threatening Michael or my friends, I told him the basics. I told Madara that I knew that he was the true leader of Akatsuki. I also told him that I knew of his plan to put a the world in a genjutsu by using the moon. I also told him I knew he was a Uchiha.

However, I did _not _tell him I knew Madara was not his real name. Nor did I mention I knew his real reason behind the eye on the moon plan. I'm sure mentioning either would get him angry and dangerous. I did, however, mention that, while I didn't agree with his methods, I could understand why he would do such a thing. So I thought he might have wanted to get more information out of me now that he was back to normal.

"Lisa, stop!" I cried out, covering my face with my arms. It seems to have been a mistake as the pillow then hit my sore arm, which caused me to whimper in pain.

"Is repeatedly hitting your friend with a pillow necessary?" I heard Sasori ask from my computer chair, which, through the gap in my arms and the pillow not hitting me, I could see. Lisa stopped hitting me and I slowly lowered my arms as she looked at him.

Sasori was fully clothed, thankfully. In most stories where the Akatsuki get turned into animals and are sent into the real world, they turn back naked. There had been a few stories where they are fully clothed, some where they even have their cloaks. However, while Sasori wasn't wearing a cloak, he was wearing blue ninja pants many Naruto characters wear and... one of my shirts? Had he come back shirtless or something? I could see the indent in his _stomach _where that cable wire thing was. The lines to his puppet limbs also showed clearly as day itself. Ah, that is probably why I heard him tell Lisa to stop staring.

"If it teaches her not to be stupid, than yes." Lisa said stubbornly. Ignoring the pain that started to dim, I reached out and grabbed the pillow before Lisa could start hitting me with it again.

You see, while Lisa is normally a very kind girl, her personality can change whenever she becomes scared or worried. I've only known her for about three and a half years, but I still know her pretty well. She is kind, friendly, a little shy, a A plus student -hell, she even skipped a grade- and generous. Also, like me, she hates racists, sexists and women who give us bad names; like Anna. However I will speak of that bitch later. Anyways, when becoming scared or worried, Lisa becomes loud, swears a little, becomes a little bit mean and violent. That was why she was hitting me in the first place; she was worried about me.

"I seriously doubt hitting me with a pillow will help anything. Besides, what did I do that was so stupid?" I asked before I threw my pillow to the other side of the room. It was with my good arm but it put some strain on my shoulder, causing me to gently rub it.

"You protected us, that's what." Sasori said in place of Lisa. Still laying down, not yet having a chance to sit up, I saw he had his elbow on my desk and was leaning his check against a fist, with a bored or uninterested look on his face. It was hard to tell.

"And that makes me stupid?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Luckily, as my stomach and chest was one area that didn't hurt, it wasn't as hard, or painful, as I first imagined it would be.

"Do you really want me answering that?" I was asked as Sasori stood up. The sleeves of my plan, red, T-shirt travelled down his arms a little and I couldn't fight back a frown.

"No, I already know why it was stupid. Why did I let protect you guys when I could have simply let those men kill you and gotten rid of you all, right?"

I already knew that was the reason to why Sasori, and probably the others, thought I was stupid. I don't exactly regret saving their lives, but there is a voice inside my head questioning me about it. Why save ten people that have killed just for the fun of it? I knew that, upon turning back, our deal about not harming us could be invalid. Besides, they didn't really exist, right? They were just fictional characters that were somehow cursed by a witch at some point in the story line and brought to my world. Sadly, I didn't see it that way.

Saving them was a reflex more than anything. I for one wasn't a cold hearted person and couldn't bare watching cats I knew weren't really cats be killed. Saving Zetsu was honestly a happy accident; I didn't intentionally stick my foot in the bullet's path. I also knew that, while I did not agree with their methods, half of the Akatsuki members weren't as evil as they were accused of being.

Pein and Konan simply wanted world peace. _Tobi _wanted to bring the girl he loved back to life with the eye on the moon plan. Itachi is still a good guy that is actually spying on the Akatsuki to make sure they don't harm Konoha. Kisame, who's death I felt most sorry for out of all of them, was more of a good guy than he let on or realized. It is kind of complicated to explain. In short, he is good in the sense that he is very loyal and will do anything to keep information from being leaked out; even if it means killing his best friend. From reading _Tobi's _wiki form, I found out a little about Zetsu and found out he agrees with Madara's plan.

Now the other four are pretty evil, but Hidan and Kakuzu has to be the worst in the group when you think about it. Kakuzu was a greedy, money lover that stole the hearts of others to live longer. He has a bad temper, that I doubted he even tried to control, which results him in killing the person that annoys him. Hidan is a bastard that swears far too much and kills anyone he wishes by offering them as sacrifices to his god. I hope he'll leave Michael, my friends and myself alone now that he knows we are religious.

There actually isn't much I know about Deidara besides his personality. Yeah, people would probably judge me because of that. Probably even say I shouldn't be crushing on him because I know very little about him. I do know that he got the mouths hands because of a forbidden jutsu, and not because he was born with them. Many people like to make fanfictions where he was born with them and disowned or abandoned because of that. Now, as for Sasori, I don't really have much to say. I feel really sorry about his parents and I can kind of understand how lonely he must have felt. After all I was only four when my sister was born and my parents paid more attention to her than they did to me at that point.

For a moment no one said anything. Lisa, seeming uncomfortable, sat next to me as Sasori stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and had to fight a smile when I thought nothing; he didn't have a brain. Now was not a time for jokes. I'm sure he wouldn't find it amusing in the slightest either; not that I would ever admit what I thought of him. Finally, after what felt like a large amount of time pass under his stare, Sasori turned away and made for my door.

"Now that you're awake I no longer have to waste my time watching you. You're ordered to stay off your left foot until it heals so you'll need someone to help you walk for the next few days." He told me before disappearing out the door. Noticing that I was only laying on top of my bed and not under the blanket, I looked over to my foot and groaned.

There was a small scar in the middle of my foot. Small, black threads had sown closed and, looking over to the wound on my arm, I saw it was the same. Kakuzu must have been ordered to close up my wounds before I bleed to death or something. I doubt he would have done it on his own and, if I was awake, he probably would have demanded money first. That didn't bother me very much, though. Looking back towards my foot, I moaned and flexed my toes before I fell back on my back.

"Not again."

"So, this has happened before then, un?" Another familiar voice asked. I should mention that so far this voice and Sasori's spoke with their English voice actor voices.

Looking towards my open door way, I saw, of course, Deidara. Unlike Sasori, he was fully clothed in his ninja clothes. His hair was up in the famous ponytail but it looked held up with one of my scrunches. So his hair must have been down when he first turned back. Deidara wasn't wearing shoes or socks though and he had a wound in his one arm. He must have gotten shot sometime last night. Like my wounds, it looks as if Kakuzu stitched it up.

"Getting shot, no. Getting injured in the foot, yes. I stepped on a one inch length nail before and had to stay off my foot for about five days." I answered as I sat myself up again. If it wasn't for the fact I've known about them for the last five, or six, days, I would have been freaking out right now.

"What do you want?" Lisa demanded, though in a nervous tone. She was in a protective mode yet frightened at the same time, but I couldn't blame her.

Besides Itachi and Kisame, Lisa has no idea who everyone else is. Well, she might have some idea and may have heard of them before. I know she has seen pictures of them before, such as my posters and the plushies. So, she does know who they are in a sense but doesn't know what they can do. Anyways, having learnt that your friend's so called kittens weren't really kittens but fictional Naruto characters as to be freaking her out. I'd be the same way if I hadn't figured it out from the start. Also, even though they seemingly allowed her in my room, there was no guarantee that the Akatsuki wouldn't hurt her. Or me and Michael for that matter.

"Calm down. We aren't stupid enough to kill the person that saved our lives; as stupid as it was to do so, hm." Deidara told Lisa with a eye roll; only his right eye visible of course. "Leader-Sama sent me to help you downstairs. Now that we can communicate without that stupid bird there are some new problems we have to clear up." I was then told as he than walked closer to me. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm fine, I don't need much help. I've had to stay off my foot before so I can hop on my good foot. I also have crutches stashed in the shed outside." I stubbornly refused his help. It wasn't because I was overly stubborn and didn't want help but because being helped by a anime character that you are crushing on was nerve wrecking.

One thing many fans don't realize is that the Akatsuki are evil ninjas. Until his death, even Itachi was believed to be evil. Many fans ignore this when making Akatsuki stories when OCs are involved. Even when they keep the Akatsuki in. character, they will make the Akatsuki warn up to the OC way too quickly. So, when I crush on a anime character, that is all they are; anime characters. I can fantasize meeting them and befriending them with nothing bad happening. However now that not only one but ten characters were now real, I had no control over anything. Deidara might even prove to be a great big ass hole which will dissolve my crush on him. What I'm trying to say is... well, that I didn't want him to know I like him and I felt nervous about him touching me. Even I feel confused right now.

"Is she always so stubborn, un?" I heard Deidara ask Lisa as I stood, balancing myself on one foot. I shot him a glare at the minor insult as, from the corner of my eye, I saw my friend shrug.

"She doesn't like people helping her if she doesn't ask for it first." My friend's reply got me to frown. Was I really that stubborn after all?

It's true, I hated when people assumed I needed help and tried it without asking first. It mostly happened in school and it pissed me off. I used to struggle from A.D.H.D when I was younger so it was hard to keep focused on my work. I did take medication for it but stopped six years ago. Since than I've gained much more control over myself and am able to focus on work. However, I am still struggling in a few subjects, such as science class, and teachers seem to think I'm an idiot because of it. They once tried to get me a privet tutor, which I actually rejected angrily. After all, we go to school to learn things and I am not the only kid that struggles in a subject.

I think It also might be involved in my independence to take care of myself. Since I was only four when my sister was born, my parents had to pay far more attention to her than they did me. I was still played with and cuddled but as soon as Julie began to cry, both my mom and dad ran to her side. So I pretty much taught how to take care of myself. Yeah my parents still cooked for me and clothed me, but I learned how to dress myself, to play by myself and, when my parents were too busy, put band-aids on myself. I am not trying to give a sob story. After all, my parents loved me very much, it's just my sister was just a fussy baby and needed their attention most of the time.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Lisa." I grumbled as I took two hops away from my bed. I never managed to start a third as a wave of dizziness came over me and I felt myself fall forwards.

"Ashlen!" I heard Lisa cry out my name as I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the carpeted floor. However, much to my surprise, I felt a pair of arms grab me instead.

Why was I surprised? Because I knew it was Deidara that had caught me seeing as Lisa was behind me. I would have though he would let me hit my face, kind of like a lesson from being stubborn. If Sasori was still alive that meant Deidara was still more of a laid back and relaxed kind of person, even if it is shown that Tobi likes to annoy him. So why did I think he would let me fall? Well to teach me a lesson about being stubborn and he would have thought it was funny. I don't know, I could just imagine that happening.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Damn it, stop being so stubborn and just accept my help, un. You lost at most three pints of blood because of those bullet wounds." Deidara grunted, rolling his eyes at the girl's stubbornness. Ashlen said nothing but grunted lightly as she tried to push herself up.

The bomber could actually understand Ashlen's refusal of wanting help. While he didn't know her reason behind it, ninjas were almost the same way. Unless help is required, most ninjas like to handle things on their own. Deidara, while he would accept help from Sasori when it was needed, preferred to handle things on his own as well. He'd hate it if someone tried pushing their help on him, as if they thought he was weak and couldn't handle something on his own. Ashlen probably felt the same way but, because of her blood loss, her body was weak and she had no choice but to accept help.

"How do you know what a bullet is?" Ashlen asked as she found herself forcibly placed on Deidara's back in a piggyback ride fashion. The girl was blushing in annoyance and embarrassment but, knowing how weak her body was, had no say in the matter and, hesitantly, put her arms around his neck.

"I told them what a bullet and a gun was when I came over." Lisa answered as she followed after the blond boy. Ignoring the dizziness in her stomach from the sudden motion, Ashlen looked over to her friend.

"Exactly what are you doing here anyways, Lisa?" She questioned as she tiredly put her chin on Deidara's shoulder to keep her face out of his slightly bobbing ponytail. This went ignored by the said ninja as he and the red headed girl began walking down the stairs.

"Well, when you didn't show up this morning to drive us to school, I got worried. Because you didn't warn me earlier that you may have not been able to take me, I knew something was wrong. When I came over to check on you, Michael tackled me, crying about how you were dying. I barely even noticed all the strange men in your house as I ran up to your room. That is where I met that red headed boy..." Lisa trailed off as Ashlen sighed deeply. Michael, always so dramatic.

"You must not know about us after all, un." Deidara said with a light chuckle, his famous grin playing on his face. "Sasori might look young but he's almost twice my age." he said with amusement in his voice. Lisa shivered as Ashlen sighed, rolling her eyes.

Conversation seemed to stop as Deidara walked into the living room. The only ones missing from the room were Kisame and Zetsu. Pein and Konan were standing in the middle of the room, talking quietly to themselves. Hidan was lounging on one of the chairs, looking like he was sleeping. Kakuzu was leaning against the wall, reading the book Ashlen left downstairs. Itachi sat in the other chair, seemingly looking through Ashlen's laptop. Sasori was sitting at one end of the couch, looking bored and Tobi was sitting on the floor, playing with one of the dogs.

However, when Deidara walked in with Ashlen clinging to his back, and Lisa following, everyone's attention shifted to them. Well, everyone except Hidan, Zetsu and Kisame. Hidan still looked like he was sleeping, Zetsu was who knew where and Kisame was doing something somewhere else at the moment. Ashlen, along with Lisa, tried to avoid eye contact as she was dropped off on the other end of the couch. Lisa said close next to her but gazed down at her lap. Even after knowing about the Akatsuki for five days, the brunet teenager couldn't help but feel butterflies play in her stomach. This sure was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I was able to post exactly a week later because of all the quick attention this got. I started writing a few days ago. I will also warn you that chapters might get a little shorter but none of them will be under 2,000 words. Or they can get even longer. What do you prefer, shorter chapters that will result in more chapters or longer chapters that will result in fewer chapters?**

**I know, kind of a weird place to end the chapter ^^ I did it for a number of reasons. Just know I will start chapter ten where I left off this one. I will start writing later today -it is three in the morning, one of the reasons I ended it- or tomorrow. For the time being please continue to read my Deleted Scenes story :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I got a new game on my iPod and it is kind of addictive. Anyways, here is chapter ten, I hope you enjoy and please review if you have something to say :D **

**Oh I also want to point out that I am ****thinking of restarting First Ninjas now Wizards. It is basically about the Akatsuki being sent to an alternate world where wizards and witches replace ninjas. This will not be a Harry Potter cross over, a crack or a Mary-Sue story. I will also not be accepting OC requests. I already rewrote chapter 1 and you can find it in Chapter 3. so please read it -the "last" chapter since it is where the rewrite starts-. This will be my most focused story though so I wont give up on it.**

* * *

_**~Pein's P.O.V~**_

Well, how do I describe how I feel about the last two weeks? I've only got three words to tell you. Strange, tiring and stressful. I never would have thought in all my days that I would encounter a witch. Less alone be cursed by one. Before two weeks ago I wouldn't believe that witches even existed. The world I grew up in was pretty strange and there were a few strange people in it. However, until two weeks ago, I believed that all witches and ghosts, along with other monsters, were just fairytales for young kids.

I'm actually not even fully convinced that what we dealt with was a witch. Perhaps the woman we crossed had a Kekkei genkathat allowed her to turn her enemies into animals. However, it would take a very powerful ninja to create a jutsu strong enough to send a single person to another dimension. This so called witch sent all ten of us to a world where our own is seemingly a means of entertainment to the people that live here. The only ninjas I heard of that could open up portals to other dimensions were the Uchiha clan. I highly doubt what we dealt with was a Uchiha though, as Itachi would most likely have been able to tell.

The jutsu, or curse, had almost lasted a full two weeks. At ten a-clock tonight it will also be a full week since Ashlen had found us and took us in. It was still a bit of a shock that our world exists here as a means of entertainment. If the girl didn't have the proof right in our faces, none of us would have believed her. So far Ashlen and her brother have proven to be trustworthy and hadn't told a soul about us. However, only last night did I see real sign of loyalty.

I don't understand why Ashlen bothered trying to save our lives. In our feline bodies we were weak and had limited access to our chakra. It would have been easy for those men to kill us. Deidara and Madara were lucky to get away with minor wounds, even though Madara's seemingly disappeared upon turning back. Yet, the teenager protected us from harm by using her own body as a shield which, not only harming herself, made her loose almost three pints of blood. It was strange, and I didn't understand why she did it, but I got the proof of loyalty I had been looking for.

While Ashlen was being taken care of by Kakuzu, I had Kisame and Itachi question the boy, Michael. It was evident that the child trusted these two and Kisame has seemed to take a liking for the kid. The seven year old didn't tell us a lot, which could have been because he was convinced his sister was dying and of his young age. In actual, if I hadn't had Kakuzu stitch up her wounds, the girl could have died from the loss of blood. All we got out of Michael was the name of the weapons; guns. Then he became too occupied with his sister to tell us anything else.

In return for saving our lives I made everyone agree that they were not to harm family members or friends of Ashlen and Michael if we met them. That is why I did nothing when the red headed girl, Lisa as I remember her name was, came over a few hours later. Michael, still convinced his sister was dying, tackled her in a hug. I doubt the girl even noticed us standing there as she ran upstairs to the room Madara had returned her to. She only seemed to notice when she spotted Sasori sitting at the desk.

Unsure what the weapon was capable of, I had ordered Sasori to watch Ashlen in case the so called gun was poisonous in any way. Ashlen's words about her friend not knowing about us seemed truthful when she questioned Sasori on who he was. However, her confusion turned into panic as she saw Kisame and Itachi. They were the only two that she reacted to in such a way so I assume she knew only about them. I'm not surprised as I can remember the surprised look on Ashlen's face when her friend revealed how much she watched of the so called anime.

Once realizing who Kisame and Itachi were, the teenager soon figured out who the rest of us were. I insured that, because Ashlen risked her life to save ours, we would not harm her. She didn't look completely convinced but agreed to answer a few questions we had. As such we learned more about guns and a few other weapons in this world. They were interesting but not something ninjas like us needed to use. She explained a little about how this world works and told us the name of the countries and the town that was located near by.

Afterwords I allowed her to wait for her friend to wake up with Sasori. Michael had fallen back to sleep and Kisame took him back to bed. Everyone else went back down to the living room, where I had Itachi place a genjutsu on the blood stained carpet. Playing his role as an idiot, Madara sat on the carpet and began to play with one of the dogs. I noticed that he twitched as he sat and guessed he was still in pain from being shot in the tail. He had no wound to show for it obviously but he could still feel it apparently.

While we were waiting for Sasori to come down, Hidan had fallen asleep. It seemed like a bother to try to wake him so I allowed him to sleep for now. Itachi had taken the laptop that had attempted to be stolen and was looking up information we couldn't get out of Lisa. Kakuzu had decided to pass the time by reading the book Ashlen had left downstairs last night. Deidara was leaning against the wall and I was currently speaking to Konan. Kisame had gone to the kitchen to prepare something for our teenaged host to eat to help regain her strength as well as make something for the rest of us. As for Zetsu, he was either finishing off the corpses or exploring the forest outside.

When Sasori finally did come down, I ordered Deidara to go help Ashlen downstairs. If it wasn't for the fact I knew the puppet master -who I never imagined to look so young- was in a bad mood, I would have had him do it. Sasori was the only person out of all of us to appear with his weapons, as speaking his whole body _was _a weapon. Well I full out knew he wouldn't dare attack me, I knew it was better to send someone else to get the girl.

This is where we were now. Deidara had brought the girl downstairs, piggyback style. She didn't look to comfortable about it and Lisa still looked frightened. It was not to be unexpected on the red headed girl's part. Though I keep my word not to harm friends and family members, I said nothing about anyone else. Both girls probably know this, which is probably why Ashlen looks so uncomfortable. Of course in a world with weapons like guns I am sure no one will be foolish enough to attack just anyone.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I can't remember ever feeling so nervous in my whole life. Not even when I was asked to read my English Language Art essay out in front of the whole class. That is one thing I really hate about school; standing in front of the inter class and reading what you learned. I hate it because it lets people judge you on how smart you are and what you know. I've already said I struggle in some classes, so I hate it when that weakness is revealed.

"There is no need to be so nervous. We are not foolish enough to harm the person that, not only took care of us for nearly a week, but risked her life to save ours. In return we have agreed to not harm you, your brother, friends or other family members if we should ever met them. Considering if they agree to keep our secret, of course." Pein's voice seemed to echo in the silent room, the only other sounds were everyone's breathing and Hidan's heavy breathing. Like both Deidara and Sasori, Pein's voice was the same as the English voice actor that played him.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. Even though he frightened me I believed he was being honest.

"Is he supposed to be sleeping?" Lisa asked from beside me. I turned to look at her to see that she was looking at Hidan.

"Trust us, he's better left sleeping." A deep, gruff, voice replied. I was surprised that it was Kakuzu, as I forgot what his English voice sounded like.

I actually started watching Naruto in Japanese, I think. I actually can't remember. I watched most in English but there were a few I watched in Japanese. So I knew both English and Japanese voices the characters had. I for one preferred the English voices, not because I can actually understand them, but because they sound younger. For example the Japanese voice actor for Deidara sounds a little too deep for my liking. After all Deidara is only nineteen in the anime, so shouldn't he at least sound a little younger or closer to his age?

Speaking of which, I should ask for their ages. If Sasori was still alive I take it they hadn't gone after Gaara yet. I didn't plan to tell them much of the future, as I didn't want important people to die because of me, but I wanted to prove I was loyal. At least to the point where the ninjas wont get bored with me and back out on their word that they wont kill me. I already trusted Nagato, or Pein, to keep his word, but what about the others?

The only people I am actually really worried about were Kakauzu, Hidan, Sasori and Zetsu. Kakuzu had a bad temper and I doubt he would hold back his anger if I ever made him angry. Hidan was obvious, and I hoped learning I wasn't a atheist heathen would make him leave me alone. Sasori was creepy who had little regard for human life. Even if he didn't kill me I hope he didn't plan to poison me. Zetsu was a cannibal who got a taste of me when he pulled that bullet out of my foot. Even though I am grateful he helped me I hope he doesn't have plans for a second taste.

Everyone else I trusted with my safety. Kisame I was a little nervous to meet but that was because he was admittedly intimidating. However, because he seemed close to my brother as a cat, I trusted him. Itachi was also easy trust but I'll be careful not to be _too _comfortable around him as I didn't want to give away his secret. Deidara I trusted with my safety but I'll be sure to keep him away from clay. Pein and Konan were easy to trust though also not to be taken too lightly. I believe that they wont hurt me but I will still be careful around them. Then there is _Tobi._

Obito Uchiha. I was unsure if I could trust him or not. Since I told him I knew about him, though as Madara, I don't know what would happen if we were alone. Try to get more information out of me that I can be sure of. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew I knew more than I told him. Perhaps he knew I knew he wasn't really Madara. However I think mentioning he was Obito, something no one knew, not even Pein or Itachi, was a dangerous mistake. It was better and safer to think he was Madara. So, even though Pein promised us no harm I couldn't say the elder Uchiha agreed with him.

Speaking of Uchiha, I noticed Itachi doing something to my laptop. If I remember correctly the Naruto world does have computers but I don't know how advanced they are. I think they are for mission and business use only, storing data and that kind of thing. If that is what Itachi was looking for he's in for a surprise when he finds not only information but stories, games, pointless information and more. I just hope he didn't come across any Akatsuki porn or yaoi since that was something I didn't want to answer to.

"Now that we've been able to regain our normal forms, it seems we have some new problems to take care of." Pein's voice interrupt my train of thought. Blinking back into reality I looked up at the ginger haired man.

Huh... I wonder how Nagato still has control over this body. If they really were cursed by a witch, was it a side effect? I don't think she would have known then this body was not his real one. It was one of those questions that plagued my mind but I knew I shouldn't ask. Not only would it be rude but I don't know how many members exactly knew who Pein really was. It's obvious everyone will realize I know their secrets sooner or later but that doesn't mean I will tell everyone.

"Until we can create a jutsu that will take us home, we need a place to live. It would be wisest to stay here but we need to know a couple of things before anything can be finalized."

Konan surprised me by speaking up. She didn't talk much in the anime, not that I can remember anyways. The first time I can actually remember her talking was during the attack on Konoha. She sounded almost emotionless but I could hear her tone coated with seriousness and maturity. Many Akatsuki fans like to make her compassionate and mother like when it comes to younger OCs. I guess I'll have to wait and see if she was like that in real life.

"If you are implying my parents, they wont be home for about two months. Sleeping spaces is also not a problem. Besides my parent's room and sister's, there are four free bedrooms. As long as I really don't have to worry about being killed or on edge all the time, there shouldn't be a problem with you staying here." I said the last part uncomfortably, as if unsure if I should be saying anything at all. A small silence filled the room, as if everyone was thinking, and the only sounds were Hidan's deep breathing and Itachi clicking away on my laptop.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

This girl was beyond weird. Not only did she save their lives by risking her own, but now she trusted them? Nobody trusted the Akatsuki. Some people might believe in the goal of peace at most yet why would anyone trust trust it's members? While Pein and Konan could enforce the rule about harming Ashlen, her friends and family members, it didn't mean all members would listen. If pushed the wrong way, be it any reason, most members wont take it too kindly. The only ones that would try to hold back were Itachi, Kisame, Pein and Konan. Kisame would probably only hold back if Itachi told him to as well.

"You're a very stupid girl." Sasori insulted blankly. Ashlen found herself frowning and opened her mouth to reply.

_**RING**_

Everyone in the room either tensed or flinched, even Lisa and Ashlen. Hidan awake with a start, demanding what was happening. Ignoring the Jashinist, Ashlen quickly grabbed the house phone that was on the side table next to the couch. Realizing that it was just a phone, everyone relaxed. Hidan grumbled about being woken up, which resulted in Kakuzu hitting him with the book, and Itachi looked up from the laptop.

"Crap, it's the school." Ashlen swore, recognizing the caller I.D as it rung again. She hesitated answering it for more than one reason.

The biggest reason she didn't answer was she didn't know what to tell the school. Normally a school didn't call until after school was over. However the rule was different for the Parker family. Because the Parker family donated a lot of money to the school for field trips, new gym equipment and anything else, Ashlen was very popular with the school staff. While she didn't like school, Ashlen wasn't one the kind of kid that would cut school unless she was very sick. The other reason was if the Akatsuki would let her anwer.

"Answer but put it on speakerphone." Pein ordered as the phone rung a fourth time. Two more times and it would go to voice mail.

"Why are they calling so early? It's only ten thirty." Lisa wondered. Ashlen only shrugged as she complied to Pein's order.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ashlen. Are you feeling aright?" The voice of the school sectarian, Mrs. Dawns, exited through the phone. While the Akatsuki knew little about phones, their world had wireless communicators and walky talkies. Plus Ashlen explained a little about technology a few days ago.

"Well, no. I haven't been feeling good all morning. I've been feeling really weak and tired since the middle of the night. Plus I hurt my foot last night walking down the stairs without the light on." She gave a part lie. Without going into details Ashlen was truthful about feeling weak but lied about how she hurt her foot.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I'm actually just calling to ask if your parents are still willing to donate five thousand dollars for the light and sound system in the gym." The voice replied. Lisa rolled her eyes and Ashlen looked as if she had just remembered something that had been forgotten.

Ever since Ashlen's family had started helping out the high school, they had been taken advantage of. The school would still hold fun raisers such as bake sales and fun fairs when it was warm enough. However, the school liked mooching off the Parker family because they knew the family had more than enough money and was happy to help. Sooner or later the family was going to catch on to this and stop paying for everything.

"Oh, I actually don't know. My parents have left for a second honey moon kind of thing and wont be back until mid November at the most. I don't know if they can wire me the money to give and I was only given enough money to support my brother and I until they get back." Ashlen partly lied again. She had more than enough money but with the Akatsuki living with her now, she'd need every cent.

"Ah, I understand than. It's no problem, we can easily organize a fun raiser. Anyways, I hope you are well enough to come back to school tomorrow. Before I hang up, Lisa Burbank isn't with you, is she?" Mrs. Dawns asked, a knowing tone in her voice. Ashlen hesitated to answer as she looked over at her red headed friend.

Lisa was hiding her face in a hand, looking extremely shameful. As a A+ student that skipped a grade, Lisa prided herself on her school work. She enjoyed doing her school work and looking forwards to a good grade. The fifteen year old girl didn't like skipping out and would only do so if she was sick, really sick. If it was just a normal cold, Lisa would still try to go to school. If it was a flue or another infectious disses then she would stay home. It was because of this that Ashlen actually hated Lisa when they first met and vises versa.

When Lisa and Ashlen first met, they hated each other. Lisa thought Ashlen was a spoiled, stuck up rich kid and Ashlen thought Lisa was a stuck up know it all. It wasn't until over three years ago where their feelings for each other changed. Lisa learned that, while she thought at first Ashlen family just liked to font their money around, Ashlen was actually very generous. She also learned that Ashlen was very kind and friendly but struggled in some of her classes. When Lisa became her health partner is when they really became friends.

Like with Lisa, Ashlen learned that she shouldn't have judge people before she got to know them. She learned that Lisa wasn't only kind, friendly and had a sense of humor she liked, but they had a lot in common. As it turns out Lisa's family was also quite wealthy. Not nearly as rich as Ashlen's but her mother brought home a quarter of a million dollars a year and her father made one hundred thousand dollars a year if not more. They learned they both had a interest in anime, that they followed the same religion, we both liked the same junk food and, most important, we both hate Anan.

"I'm here, Mrs. Dawns. I'm helping Ashlen take care of Michael since I missed the bus and my parents couldn't take me." Lisa spoke out, removing her hand from her face. A silence in the room made the two girls feel uncomfortable, only for it to be broken by the voice over the phone.

"Oh well, alright then. I hope to see you both Monday. Have a good day." The sectarian then hung up. Letting out a deep sigh, Ashlen hung up.

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if she calls my parents." Lisa groaned and re-hid her face in her hands. Ashlen noticed a few looking confused, as others looked uninterested but ignored it.

"Something seems to be burning." Itachi spoke up for the first time that morning. Everyone, besides Sasori, went silent as the smell of burning food waffled into the room.

Realizing what happened, Pein ordered Itachi to go check on his partner. The tall, blue ninja wasn't a horrible cook but the technology was very different than the technology back home. So either it was difficult to use style of oven here or Kisame had just lost his focus and stopped paying attention to what he was doing. Either way, Itachi closed the laptop, handed it back to Ashlen -who took it back without hesitation- and left the room.

"Once the ordeal with the burnt food is dealt with, we will discus sleeping arrangements." Pein ordered before motioning for Konan to follow him out of the room. Once the girls were now alone with the six remaining Akatsuki members, things got a little tense for the two of them.

"Well," Deidara started with a grin on his face. "This should be fun, un."

* * *

**I think after 10 chapters I would actually speak of who Tobi really is XD I realized I forgot to make Ashlen realize a few things, such as a unmasked Kakuzu, but I will blame that on blood loss and she will realize last chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed XD _please_ give First Ninjas now Wizards a look**

**Ah, I also want to note I wanted to give the Akatsuki a reason not to harm the OC's family or friends. Even though they are crinimals I think they can return a favor when they need to. Just because they wont harm these people doesn't mean they have to be nice to them either. This doesn't mean this will be Mary-Sue or people will fall in love. I still plan to have people die and such**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, I'm back. This chapter is shorter than all the others but I hope you enjoy it. This replaced the author note, as I once mentioned I would be deleting to replace the chapter with.**

* * *

Once the whole ordeal with the burning food was dealt with, which turned out to be eggs and toast, a new batch was cooked, however this time by Itachi, and everyone was eating. Because of Ashlen's injured foot, and her refusal to be carried, everyone just ate in the living room. The only ones not prescient in the room were Zetsu, who was exploring the woods outside, Sasori, who left to explore the house and to have a moment alone, and Hidan, who left to use the bathroom. Also, as they ate, Ashlen allowed Lisa to bandage up her foot.

Questions were not asked until everyone returned to the living room. At least questions about sleeping arrangements and what they were going to do weren't asked. The question on Lisa's bandaging skills came up as well as what Ashlen was going on her computer while she ate. Lisa answered by stating her mother took nursing school before becoming a seamstress and taught her how to bandage certain wounds. Ashlen answered she was only typing and didn't go into many details. She wouldn't get into her writing hobby just yet. In the end, she ended up saving her stuff in her fanfiction account and shut down her laptop since the battery power was low.

Ashlen also asked her own questions, on what happened to her bloody clothes and who had changed her. It was a question better left unasked as it turned out Tobi had taken her shirt off, as Kakuzu stated she was already undressed by the time he got there. She didn't ask who stitched up her wounds as the answer to that was already obvious. Lastly she asked what happened to her the shirt she had been wearing during the attack. The answer to that was it was simply thrown out. Well, at least Zetsu didn't eat it.

The teenager didn't bother ask what happened to the men that attacked her and her brother. She already knew the obvious; the Akatsuki members killed them. While she was grateful they were dead, and she and Michael were safe, it was a mental image she didn't need in her brain. Just like the mental image of Zetsu eating the dead men afterwards. Both obviously happened but she didn't need to hear about it or imagine it.

The girl also noticed the pain Tobi seemed to have when he sat down and stood up. Asking him if he had been shot as a cat, she got the answer of getting shot in the tail. _Tobi got hit in the tail but Tobi doesn't have a tail anymore _was his answer. The girl didn't know if Obito was just acting like he didn't know why his butt was in pain or if he really didn't think about it. Lisa was the one that mentioned his tailbone was probably what was hurting him. After all, while humans don't have tails, they have tailbones.

By the time everyone returned, the food was eaten and Ashlen was feeling a little stronger. The only one not president was Michael, who, despite being a morning person, was still asleep after worrying about his sister. Even Zetsu had returned, but he had merged into the wall nearest the arch to the hallway. His appearance, which Lisa had not seen until now, freaked her out but Ashlen was less fazed. She was a little uncomfortable after knowing he had his mouth in her foot and he liked to eat humans. Oh, Ashlen was grateful he helped her out but she hoped he only ate dead humans and wouldn't want a second taste of her.

"You mentioned that there are at least six vacant bedrooms?" Pein asked once everyone was back. Lisa, still frightened, sat closely to Ashlen as the older girl nodded.

"Yes, there are, but I am not too sure about letting anyone use my sister's room. If you need to, I'd suggest only one person sleep in there. Besides the bedrooms, there is also the couch downstairs. I'm sure you and Konan can take my parent's room, however. The bed is big enough and it has its own bathroom. The beds downstairs aren't really big enough for two people but we do have sleeping bags." Ashlen told him, flexing the toes of her injured foot to see if it would hurt or not. Pein gave an understanding nod before turning to the others.

"I want everyone to room with their partners. Konan and I will take the parents' room. Itachi and Kisame, you two will take the guest bedroom up here. The rest of you will find a bedroom downstairs. I don't want anyone fighting over who gets the bed and who gets a sleeping bag. Rotate if you have to." Pein gave out the orders. While a few members seemed unhappy about sharing about their partners, Hidan was the first to speak up.

"Fuck that shit! What about the bitch's sister's room? Why can't I have that? Like hell I'd actually share with this prick." Hidan snapped as he pointed his thumb at Kakuzu. The accused man's face twisted in a scowl as he smacked Hidan in the back of the head hard.

"It's not like I'm thrilled to be sleeping with you either, you moron." He snapped annoyingly. Hidan growled and rubbed the back of his head while death glaring his partner.

"No one's taking the younger girl's room and nobody gets their own room. I don't want to hear anymore arguing about this." Pein spoke out before Hidan could open his mouth again. The Jashinist grumbled in annoyance but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

While this was going on, Ashlen and Lisa were very quiet. Ashlen knew she would be digging herself a grave if she tried to voice her opinion into the conversation. While it did concern her, or to be literal, her sister's room, her comment was better left unsaid. Lisa, on the other hand, knew nothing about Hidan and his temper and constant swearing scared her. Ashlen never told Lisa about the Jashinist, so the red headed girl didn't know about his religion or his rituals.

Also, Ashlen was really uncomfortable with allowing the six Akatsuki members to pick their own rooms downstairs. She didn't want Kakuzu to sleep in the room with the hidden vault as she didn't trust him in there. The vault was hidden behind a fake wall in the closet but it was likely he could sense money behind there. She'd much rather have Deidara and Sasori or Zetsu and Obito in there. It was something she'd have to ask Pein and hopefully he'd understand like he did with the sister's room.

A few other members weren't really happy with their sleeping arrangements but knew better than to speak back. Especially after Hidan had opened his big mouth. Deidara and Sasori weren't too happy about sharing a room but, as Sasori didn't sleep too often, chances were he'd stay in the downstairs living room. Obito was pleased to be sharing with Zetsu, as it meant he could sleep with his mask off. No doubt Kakuzu and Hidan would do more fighting than sleeping however. That was Pein's main reason to keep the others downstairs; a whole floor would separate them the loud fighting.

"Now that sleeping arrangements are made, we will need new clothing. I don't suppose your parents have clothing that will fit us." The Akatsuki leader continued before any more arguments could be made. A few people looked unsatisfied but allowed the subject to change.

"If you can wait until Sunday, I should be well enough to use crushes and take you to a mall. Although, to be on the safe side, you'll have to do transformation jutsus so no one will recognize you." Ashlen said quickly, already thinking of the answers to questions she thought would be asked. Towards her answer, the room was filled with confused looks.

The Naruto world was filled with far more technology than fans realize. Or at least it seemed that way do to real world stories. The Naruto world has computers, TVs with VCRs, movies, batters, electricity of course, microwaves and even satellites dishes. However there were still things the Naruto world didn't have, such as vehicle, malls or internet. So the confusion wasn't all that surprising.

"What's a mall?" Konan asked the question everyone was thinking. Before Ashlen could open her mouth, Lisa answered for her.

"It's like a bunch of shopping centers in one building. The one Ashlen is probably thinking of has two stories and a food court. Plenty of clothing stores as well." The red headed girl answered. After a few hours Lisa was still nervous but gained more confidence to speak around the group of ninja villains.

"Yet, how would you even get everyone there? I can't drive and I don't know if you should tell Amy the truth. Not even your van can fit everyone." Lisa than stated before any of the Akatsuki members could say anything. Instead they watched the girl's conversation as Ashlen frowned thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I can always rent a shuttle van; those should be big enough for all of us. Although, I'll need to contact my parents and see if they'll transfer me more money." She suggested after a moment of thinking. It wasn't a bad idea but she would need to ask her parents for more money.

On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. To rent a shuttle van for two months would cost a lot of money and to buy wont wouldn't be much better. The teenager would also have to explain why she needed the extra money and no way would she tell the truth. After all what would her parents think if Ashlen told them ten Naruto villains are now living with her? They wouldn't believe her and if they did, they'd want nothing to do with the villains.

Perhaps Ashlen should just tell her parents she let some friends move in. Maybe if she told her parents that the parents' of her friends left for a trip and she let them move in with her for a while, they would believe that. After all, Lisa wasn't the only one they took in when her parents weren't home. Sometimes a couple of Ashlen, Michael or even Julie's friends spent a few nights if they had nowhere else to stay. Maybe, just maybe, her parents would understand, while not asking many questions, and send extra money to support her new guests.

"Why would we need this so called van when we can simply walk or run to this mall?" Sasori interrupted the girls' talking. Ashlen and Lisa glanced at each other for a moment before looking at the puppet master.

"If I actually lived closer to town, walking wouldn't be a big deal. Running, however, isn't really all that normal here; at least the speed you run. Besides, the van would then hold all the things we buy so we wouldn't have to carry them all the way back." The brunet answered calmly. Sasori's emotions were hard to read on the answer but was satisfied with the answer well enough.

In the next few minutes, Ashlen and Pein discussed and agreed to different kind of rules. One rule on Ashlen's side was that the Akatsuki were allowed to continue training but would do so out in the forest to prevent damage to the house and yard. Another rule agreed upon was the Akatsuki members would perform transformation jutsu's if they wanted to go out in public. Ashlen's rule of no swearing around her brother was agreed upon by most of the members but not so much by Hidan. He was quickly shut up, however, by another punch in the head by Kakuzu.

Rules on the Akatsuki's side went as followed. Just like when they were cats, Ashlen, Michael and now Lisa could not speak of them. If someone founded out about them on their own, that was different. Pein didn't bother mention that there was a chance they'd kill said person if they weren't a friend or family member. Another rule, mostly for the kids' own safety, was to be respectful to Konan and the men. The Akatsuki leader knew some members would be more than happy to break the rule against harming the kids if pushed the wrong way.

**_~Time Skip~ _**

After a few hours of making rules and figuring everything out, nearly everyone had left the living room. Michael had woken about an hour ago and, after nearly suffocating Ashlen with a hug, was being taken care of by Lisa. Ashlen, on the other hand, had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn't all that surprising due to the amount of blood the girl lost last night. Some eggs and toast wasn't enough to bring her strength back to the fullest. So, even though Hidan was eager to get the replacement rosary and Kakuzu wanted the promised money, everyone decided to let her sleep. While Lisa was watching Michael upstairs, and Ashen was napping, the Akatsuki members went downstairs to talk.

"Are we seriously going to go through with this? Live with two brats and tolerate their rules?" Kakuzu asked grumpily, sitting on one end of the white couch. Pein cast his cold stare towards the stitched ninja in a glare that told him to be silent.

"Rules have been set up on both sides and have been agreed upon. The kids will not boss us like we will not boss them. This is the best option to live peacefully until we can find a way home. Hopefully we can find a way before the kids' parents return." The ginger headed leader stated. The room stayed silent for a full two minutes before the next person spoke out.

"So what are we supposed to do until that happens, hm? I for one would actually like to explore this world a little before we leave. After all for once we will be able to do stuff we weren't able to do back home due to being hunted, yeah. Maybe even go to the school Ashlen and Lisa go to." Deidara said with an excited grin. Sasori rolled his eyes at his immature partner but didn't bother comment against his statement.

Deidara was actually right. For once the Akatsuki members had a chance to relax and do things they never could before. In a weird sort of way, this was kind of like a vacation; one that might never end. There were so many new things to experience and to see. There was still the issue they were well known in this world, even more so than in their own world, but that could easily be taken care of with transformation jutsus.

"For now we will just enjoy being human again and wait until Ashlen is feeling well enough to take us shopping on Sunday. Itachi, did you find anything of interest on the laptop?" Pein ordered before directing his attention towards the young Uchiha. Itachi gave a nod from his spot in the corner of the room.

"I've found that this world has had many wars, there are many different religions, dozens to hundreds of different cultures. I even found that ninjas used to exist here but have long died out." Itachi answered with little to no emotion. Impressed with the information he was able to find, Pein nodded gratefully.

"Interesting. Everyone is dismissed to do what they wish, as long as you don't cause damage to the house. Further planning will be made at a later date. Pick out the rooms you'd like to stay in and we'll recover the sleeping bags later." The ginger haired leader ordered before returning upstairs, with Konan following. The minute the two reached the final step, with Itachi and Kisame having followed, all hell broke loose with the remaining members.

* * *

The real fun will begin next chapter. And things I left out will be mentioned than as well. I hope you enjoyed chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

In order to get to the more interesting part of the story going, I had to skip again but this will be the last time for a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am attempting to add humor to this story but I'm not going to go out of character or turn this story into a crack

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V/Sunday~_**

"How on earth did you get a shuttle van this size for such a cheap price?" Lisa asked, the both of us standing in the driveway, staring at the van that could hold fourteen people. Despite my foot feeling a lot better than Friday morning, I was using my crutches to keep myself balanced on my good foot.

It was Sunday afternoon and I was getting ready to take the Akatsuki shopping. Most of the ninjas were still inside, either looking through the pile of clothing my parents left behind, trying on some extra shoes I found lying around or eating. I thought it was silly to eat as I didn't mind buying them food at the food court and told them so. _A waste of money when food here is free _Kakuzu told me. A couple members seemed to agree with him but most didn't seem bothered with me buying them lunch. Ah, also Kisame was helping my brother get ready and I think Itachi was on my laptop again.

Much to my annoyance I wasn't allowed to walk on my foot for a few more days. To prevent myself from being carried again Lisa fetched me the crutches from the shed. My family had unusually bad luck when it came to feet damage. If it wasn't a stubbed to then it was stepping on a piece of glass or a nail. After my dad dropped a dresser drawer on his foot, my parents finally bought a pair of crutches for the family to use. I've only used them once before.

I actually just slept in the living room Friday night. Pein had told me he could have someone help me to my room, but I told him not to worry about him. While I didn't mention I didn't want help, I did mention I was already comfortable on the couch. I did have Tobi pass me the laptop charger from the box of stuff the robbers tried to steal, however. With my computer plugged in I was able stay on all night if I wished to. I spent at least four hours reading fanfictions and watching PewDiePie videos on youtube. I even watched Equestria Girls when I was sure I was alone later that night. **(1) **

Saturday I was able to use the crutches without stumbling. The strength I lost from Friday night had returned but I still couldn't put my left foot down. I did so anyways, however, when I went into the bathroom. It was a mistake on my part as the result of my action was a burning pain. Luckily I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out so no one knew what happened. I mean the bathroom is one of the most private places to be; not even Zetsu would spy on people in there; would he?

I was also able to get to my room by Saturday afternoon. Because of the nail in the foot incident a couple years ago, I already had practice going up and downstairs with crutches. Once inside my room, I had gotten the items I had promised both Kakuzu and Hidan. The same day I helped him to read English, I also told Kakuzu about Canadian money. So, while he didn't question if I gave him the right amount, he did count the money I gave him to make sure it was fifty dollars; I gave him a ten dollar bill, some loonies and toonies and quarters. Hidan was a little more appreciative; though he did call me a bitch.

"I bought it off a person my parents apparently helped. The guy put an add online, trying to sell it for a few thousand. However, when I contacted him and told him who I was, he lowered the price to five hundred and had a friend help him bring it over. Good karma on the part of my parents, I guess. The guy dropped the van off about two hours ago." I answered and hobbled over to the drivers' side door. The crutches were rather annoying but, sadly, I had no choice but to use them.

Saturday I tried doing some research on a bullet wound to a foot. To see how long it takes to heal and when I could start walking on it again. Sadly I only got those yahoo websites where random people give different answers. Some said you could start walking on it the minutes later and others said you should go to the hospital. Despite all that research, I wasn't allowed to walk on it until the insides healed. Truth be told, my foot was still tender so I wasn't all that upset about it but I wasn't happy how the rule against me walking was enforced.

"No kidding, good karma. I was going to suggest that you should ask the school board to rent a bus, a repayment for all the good deeds your family has done. You know, one of those smaller ones with maybe seven seats. Although then I remembered you need a different licence to drive a bus than you do a car or van." Lisa said as she opened the side door of the shuttle van to look inside. I just let her explore the insides of the van as I rested my head against the cool metal of the door.

Like most other vehicles a passenger seat rested next to the driver's. Behind them, however, were four other rows of seats. Right behind the driver's seat was two seats connected. Behind those were two rows of three seats and the last row was a section of four seats, all connected. Also, unlike most vans, there was only one door to the back seats. It was on the passenger side and a slider as well, like most vans.

I don't know many shuttle vehicles so I don't know if vans get any larger than this without being called a bus. All I know is one this size to own costs a lot of money. The man that was selling was selling it at a used price, about three times as less as what it really cost. I was lucky to get it at only a few hundred.

Anyways, I wanted either Lisa or Michael to sit up with me in the front. I think Michael would be happy sitting with Kisame, however, so I think Lisa would rather sit with me than with one of the Akatsuki members. I wouldn't mind one sitting with me, as long as it wasn't Hidan or Kakuzu, it's just I don't think Lisa herself would be comfortable siting back with them. I was kind of bummed out Lisa couldn't help me shop and had to work instead. That reminds me, the Akatsuki need to hurry up because we need to leave soon.

"Yeah, I don't have the proper licence to drive a bus. Besides, even the smaller ones would probably look weird with a teenager driving it and a bunch of grown men in the seats. These windows are tinted so no one will notice I am driving." I replied as I heard the front door open. Looking over to the door, I noticed Michael run out with half of the Akatsuki members follow him out; wearing the clothing I found for them.

Kisame was wearing one of my dad's older shirts, from his fat days. It was an old black shirt that had the logo of some beer in the middle. I would have thought the shirt would be too short and baggy for him. Yet, to my surprise, it fit him pretty well. However, we didn't have any pants in his size so he continued to wear his ninja pants. He was also barefooted; none of the older shoes I found fit him apparently. Luckily there was a no "no shoes, no service" rule in the mall.

Itachi was also wearing one of my dad's shirts, but one of his newer ones that were left behind. It was a short sleeved, dark blue V-neck shirt. Like with Kisame, the shirt fit the Uchiha nicely, almost seemed to hug his body. Itachi was a little luckier in finding pants that fit him but I don't think I'll mention they are my mom's jeans. He also seemed to have more luck in finding a pair of shoes that would fit him; an old pair of my dad's sandles.

Both Deidara and Sasori were actually wearing clothing belonging to me. Because Sasori seemed my size, the clothing fit him pretty good. Deidara didn't seem bothered borrowing my clothes since I didn't have anything too girly. Sasori was wearing one of my red long sleeve shirts and a pair of blue jeans. Deidara was wearing my blue, hooded sweeter and blue pants that I didn't know the fabric name. Sasori was wearing my old pair of sandles and Deidara was barefooted. Obito was the only one out of the five still wearing his ninja clothing and his mask.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sasori's voice question. Looking away from the front door, I looked to my side and saw the puppet man standing right next to me.

"Sitting as I wait for you guys." I told him boredly. While his emotion was hard to read, I'm pretty sure he was looking at me in an unhappy kind of way.

"You're not supposed to stand on your left foot." He said in a disappointed kind of way. I could only roll my eyes in annoyance.

Damn, why were they pushing the subject with my injured foot? As ninjas, I bet they've gotten injuries worse than mine that they've walk away from. Although, from watching the anime, I do remember that there are some injuries that take longer to heal. I guess I should be lucky I'm not being forced to stay in my bed for days on end. Still, why they bothered enforcing it I don't know. I mean I have my thoughts on why but there reasons are probably different.

"I can get up without standing on my foot." I told him point blankly. To prove myself right, I pushed myself up using my one leg and holding onto the side of the van for balance.

I didn't bother say I told you so. I had already agreed to Pein's rule on being respectful and that is what I was going to do. Until I get friendlier with the ninjas, I wasn't going to risk pushing my luck. Although I think I must have being giving him the _I told you so _look, because the puppet man rolled his eyes and walked into the van as Lisa was getting out. Asking her for a bit of help, I had her hold my crutches as I opened the drivers' seat door and climbed in. She then took the crutches to the back of the van for me.

"Is everyone else still getting ready?" I asked whoever would listen to me. Even if the others heard me, only Kisame showed that had paid attention.

"Leader-Sama and Konan should be out shortly. Hidan is being a prick and is refusing to put on a shirt. Kakuzu is currently trying to sew one to his skin." The tall, blue man told me, amusement sounding in his voice. I hummed and looked towards the front door again.

I don't know who made me feel most uncomfortable, Hidan or Kakuzu. Kakuzu had a really bad temper that would result in the person that annoyed him ending up really hurt if not dead. Hidan was a psychopath who murdered for his god and swore too much. The Jashinist had told me yesterday that he had no plans on killing me, actually. _Jashin wouldn't be too happy if I killed you, only for your soul to go to a different god _he told me, though his version had a lot more swearing, including calling me a bitch again. I still don't trust him, however, so I wasn't too quick to comment on him wearing a shirt.

"OK, but we do need to leave soon. Lisa needs to be at work within the next hour." I said, leaning my body to the side so it would be resting against the seat. As my legs dangled out the door, I lightly kicked them but was careful not to hit my left heal against the door.

"Work? You have a job?" I heard Sasori's voice ask. I heard Lisa reply with a yes but didn't really pay a lot of attention to the conversation; so I had no idea if there even was a conversation to begin with.

About five minutes later, four of the remaining Akatsuki members left the house. Pein was wearing one of my dad's old, plain, black shirts and his ninja pants. Konan was wearing her ninja shirt but a pair of pants my mom left behind. Kakuzu and Hidan were wearing their ninja clothes but Hidan, who I guess appeared without a shirt, was, forcibly as it seemed, wearing one of my dad's. Zetsu was nowhere in sight and only Konan was wearing a pair of sandals my mom owned.

"Zetsu's not coming with us?" I asked as the four neared the shuttle van. Pein shook his head and looked as if he were trying to control his anger.

I could understand why he would look this way. Hidan was bitching and complaining about having to wear a shirt. Kakuzu told him to shut up and deal with it at least twice that I heard. However the Jashinist only flipped Kakuzu off before starting to complain all over again and giving many different reasons why he shouldn't have to wear a shirt; an ugly one to. This must have been going on for a while because even I could see that the calm and collected Akatsuki leader was starting to lose his last nerve.

"No, he doesn't wish to join us. He told me what pants size he wears and that a large coat or cloak will do for an upper covering. Is this the so called device that will take us to the so called mall?" He asked, seemingly changing the subject quickly. It didn't matter as I had nothing else to say about Zetsu; I suspected he'd stay behind anyways.

"Yes, this is a shuttle van. I'm going to have Lisa sit up with me and I suspected you and Konan might want to sit in the first to seats behind me." I said and motioned to the row of seats behind the driver's seat. I watched Pein look at the other seats, seeming approval, but then looked back at me.

"I assume your brother will be sitting with Kisame and Itachi. Do you trust them around him?" He asked me. I assume he already trusted Kisame and Itachi not to harm Michael but wanted to know what I thought of the matter.

Truth was, yes, I did trust the two around Michael. In the week I've known the Akatsuki as cats, I've seen the way the two Akatsuki members have treated my brother. If they found my brother overly annoying and didn't like him, surely they would have avoided him at most. I'm not too sure why Kisame liked my brother but Itachi was easy to say why. He had a lot of patience being an older sibling himself and, even though he has to pretend to be evil, I doubt harming a child is something he'd do.

"I do, but only because I've seen the way they've treated my brother in the past week. However, there are others that I trust much less to be around Michael." I answered truthfully, but kept my voice low as I didn't want anyone else to hear. I couldn't read Pein's emotion but it seemed as though he accepted my answer while he then walked around the van to the open door.

It took almost twenty full minutes for everyone to get seated in the van and to finally leave the house. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori were already sitting in the van. The reason leaving took so long was the fault of Hidan, Tobi and Deidara. As Tobi, Obito continued to annoy Deidara, kept pestering to like him sit with him and Sasori. This, of course, got Deidara yelling at the masked ninja to shut up and go away. Hidan was yelling how he didn't want to sit near Kakuzu or any other bastards.

Finally, after eighteen minutes, Pein told everyone to shut up and gave seating arrangements. Deidara and Sasori say in the seats behind Pein and Konan. Itachi, Kisame and Michael, who sat in the middle of them, sat behind them. Kakuzu, Hidan and Tobi sat in the last row. I think sticking Tobi with the zombie twins was a mistake because it wasn't only Deidara that Obito liked to mess with. I was thankful when Itachi would cover Michael's ears to block out his swearing fit. After a few threats from Pein, Hidan eventually shut up and Tobi let him alone to hum; until Hidan began yelling at him to shut up.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Thanks for the ride, Ashlen. I'll see you tomorrow." Lisa said as she ran off to the anime store. Ashlen balanced on one crutch so she could wave back while most Akatsuki members were more interested in looking at their surroundings.

After twenty minutes of driving, Ashlen had finally pulled into a parking spot on the lower level. The Akatsuki members were amazed by the size of the building and the fact so many other vehicles were around. The outside of the building was at least three blocks long, two blocks wide and had two stories; three including a underground floor. Besides the main mall doors, there were many other doors leading into the stores which held the names above the entery outside.

The insides of the mall surprised and impressed the Akatsuki even more. The doors they entered through had led them through the South end of the mall. They were standing in the middle of a large opening with stores on either side. In front of the group sat a mall map and a few chairs for those that needed to rest their feet. On the left side of the group was Bell, a china shop and a shoe store. On the right side was a coffee shop, clothing store and a bathroom. Further down there was stores only Ashlen and Lisa knew of, such as the lower half of Zellers, HMV and People's Jewellers.

"Fuck, this place is huge!" Hidan's voice called out loudly, causing just a few people to look over. Thankfully the Akatsuki had done their transformation jutsu's in the van and had no idea who they were.

Everyone pretty much looked the same, or at least different enough that no one would automatically guess they were the Akatsuki. Only hair color, hair length and eye color were changed by most people. Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein, however, did change their skin colors and hid the markings on their skin. Deidara also made sure to hide the mouths on the palms of his hands while Sasori made himself look completely human.

Deidara, Itachi had both changed their hair style and length. Both of them now had their hair just below their ears, too short to be put into ponytails. Itachi made sure his bangs were hidden as well and gave his eyes a hazel color. His necklace, which had come with him through transformation, was hidden under the shirt he was wearing at the time. Deidara also made sure that the long patch of hair that normally covered his left eye wasn't visible. He kept his eyes blue but changed the shade to more of a purplish blue.

Kisame, Kakuzu and Pein looked a little more different. Both Kisame and Kakuzu changed their skin colors to a tanned color. Both hid the markings on their skins and gave themselves normal looking eyes. Kakuzu made his eyes look like normal, green eyes and Kisame gave himself brown eyes. Kakuzu also kept his normal hair while Kisame made his look black and hung down at his shoulders rather than up in a shark like fin. Pein hid all the chakra rods that stuck out of his body, changed his hair style and hid his Rinnegan so his eyes looked normal; as normal as light purple eyes could be anyways.

Hidan kept his hair and eye color but changed his body shape. He was quite fit in the upper body, had long legs, a firm butt and a round head. He also changed his skin color to one of a darker tone. His rosary was kept hidden under his shirt do to Ashlen mentioning it might bring up conversation if someone sees it; the same reason Itachi was hiding his necklace. Konan changed her hair to a light brown which was a couple inches below the shoulders. Her eyes stayed the same color but she removed her chin ring.

Sasori and Tobi were the only two that pretty much had nothing changed about them. Besides making himself look human and making his hair look longer, nothing was really different about the puppet master. Tobi, on the other hand, had _nothing _different about him. This was done on purpose as Obito wanted to see how many people in the area knew who they, and more importantly, they are. Ashlen, knowing who Tobi really was, already guessed this, but did ask Tobi why he didn't transform. After giving his excuse, the teenager left the guy alone.

"Try not to swear while we are here, Hidan. Most people won't like it and a few will even say so to your face." Ashlen said, speaking at a level only the ninjas could hear. The Jashinist scoffed as the group began to follow Ashlen as she hopped down the hall.

"What the hell are these pusses going to do about it?" He demanded back with an uncaring look. More people looked over as both Pein and Kakuzu have him death glares.

"This place really is huge; almost the size of a small village. Where are we going first, hm?" Deidara asked, glancing at every store the group passed. They continue to follow Ashlen as she made her way towards customer service.

"First I want to get an electric scooter. I'm not used to using crutches for hours on end. The scooter will make things easier for me in both speed and I will have my hands free. Konan, I'll take you aside for girly products later." The teenaged girl answered, explaining why so no one would ask why she'd want a scooter. However, even though that was answered, the ninjas had no idea what a scooter was, let alone an electric scooter.

"A electric scooter?" Konan asked as they reached customer service. Ashlen balanced on one leg as she placed her crutches beside her.

"You'll see in a second." The teenager told her before looking at the woman that came to great them. "Hi, can I get an electric scooter, please?" She asked the woman, who had been currently been staring at the group of men and Konan. Most of them ignored it but Hidan did question what she was looking at; it resulted in Kakuzu punching him cross the head and apologizing.

A couple minutes later, Ashen was sitting in the scooter she had rented. After thanking the lady behind the counter, and apologizing again for Hidan's rudeness, the teenaged girl and group of ninjas moved out. It took a couple of minutes to find a good shoe store that the ninjas would like. The first shoe store was for women and mostly sold high heels. The second shoe store was for children around the ages of five and twelve years old. The third shoe store sold sport shoes which were two hundred at the cheapest. Finally, Ashlen lead the group of ninjas into the fourth shoe store; one that hopefully worked for everyone.

"It's starting to get colder this time of year. There is even a good chance of snow before you end up leaving. So pick out a pair of shoes that will keep your feet warm along with some sandals." Ashen told everyone as she sat in her scooter near the cashier. Everyone did as she said and went looking for shoes they'd be interested in.

Entering the store, the group had gotten a good amount of stares. Some stares were due to the fact Ashen was in a scooter when nothing looked wrong with her. Others were staring because a sixteen year old girl was with a large group of adult men, an adult woman and a little boy. Most stares, however, was because half the men were shoeless. The staring was pretty weird do to the fact people go into shoe stores to buy shoes so should it matter if someone goes in the store shoeless?

Thankfully the workers didn't approach the group and say something about it. Instead, the teenaged girl noticed the stares shifting towards Tobi. She still didn't like the fact that he refused to do the transformation jutsu. Something about being too shy to do the transformation and afraid that people would think he'd be ugly. Hidan voiced his opinion about it earlier in the van, which earned a small fight between the two; Tobi teasing and Hidan yelling back at Tobi.

"Is there anything you want to do while we're here? After we get the shoes and clothes, that is." She asked Michael. The little brother looked thoughtful before grinning widely.

"The pet shop! Now that the kittens are no longer kittens, I have nothing to cuddle besides my stuffed animals. The dogs don't even sleep with me." The little boy said with a childish pout. Ashlen only chuckled lightly at her brother's childishness.

By this time most of the Akatsuki members had found foot wear they wanted to buy. Those that were done had gone near the cashier to wait for the others. Among those that haven't picked out their shoes yet were Hidan, Tobi and Sasori, who was looking for shoes small enough for his puppet feet. Tobi was taking his time to see how many people would question on who he was. He got a lot of odd stares but no one really asked who he was. However, this went unnoticed by the two kids so the sudden laughter of Kisame startled both of them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, squirt." The shark ninja said with a sharp toothed grin; or would have if he looked like himself. Michael pouted and Ashlen tried to hide the fact the sudden noise startled her as she looked at the six Akatsuki members before looking towards the rack of shoes.

"Will it be very wise to buy a cat when you told us yourself that the rest of your family do not like them?" Pein asked, looking down at the girl questioningly. Shrugging, the girl turned her head back before answering.

"My parents still have about a month and a half left of their vacation; even longer if they decide to extend it. Yeah they wouldn't be happy about it but I'm sure they'll get over it after a while. As long as the cat doesn't meow too much or pee in shoes, they will tolerate cats. As for my younger sister, I really don't care what she thinks." The brunet girl answered uncaringly. Seeing as how loving the Akatsuki had seen Ashlen with Michael, they were surprised how uncaring she sounded for the sister they heard very little about.

Friday, during the time Ashlen was still napping. Michael told the Akatsuki about his other sister. He was the one that mentioned that Julie was living with their aunt. Yet, when asked why she was at the aunt's, the kid only answered that his younger, older, sister didn't listen to Ashlen. When Michael left the room, Lisa explained a little better why Julie wasn't living at the house. When asked if that was why Ashlen didn't talk about her sister, Lisa said there was another reason but couldn't tell them what it was.

"Senpai, these are too small to. Eh, Senpai, where did you go?" Tobi complained loudly as he once again tried on a pair of shoes three times too small. Although seconds later the orange masked ninja realized that Deidara was no longer in the shoe racks.

"Idiot, hm." Deidara grumbled under his breath, a tick twitching at the back of his head. Michael giggled and Kisame chuckled, both of which the bomber tried to ignore.

"You're finally done?" Kakuzu asked as the three ninjas finally came up to the cashier. With Deidara gone, Obito decided to stop fooling around and get proper shoes; besides no one in the store seemed to recognize him and he wanted to move on to a different store.

"Chill the fuck out, Kakuzu. Do you know how hard it is to find shoes that will hide bloodstains?" Hidan's question got more stares in their direction before those people quickly walked off. The woman behind the counter looked uncomfortable and ready to ask the group to leave but thankfully everyone was ready and Ashlen could pay.

"Are you paying for everything yourself?" the woman asked, scanning all the footwear as Ashlen pulled a few hundred dollars from her handbag. The teenaged nodded and handed the woman five hundred dollars when the price ranged four hundred eighty two.

The woman stared at Ashlen questioningly as the teenaged held out the money for her to take. It seemed weird that this teenager would be paying when she was buying for full grown men and a woman. If she were buying for kids it wouldn't seem as weird but nine adults having this teenaged girl pay? That wasn't something most people saw every day. Still, the woman ended up taking the money, gave Ashlen the change and gave everyone their shoes. Now that was done, Ashlen and the rest could get through with the rest of their shopping.

* * *

**There is more to this chapter. It was getting really long so I am just going to spit it into two parts. I also want to ask; should I name the chapters? Please tel me what you think**

**(1**) Yeah, I'm a brony. I've watched the movie countless times on youtube now. For people that are worried about the movie being nothing but a high school drama and all that stuff, you are far from right. I don't want to give any spoilers so I will just say watch the second trailer; it actually explains why Twilight goes through the mirror.

By the way, I am going to be calling Obito both Tobi and Obito. I will be calling him Obito more when Ashlen's POV and Tobi during the third. Oh and the mall is based off of Polo Park, a mall in Winnipeg Manitoba


	13. Sneak Peek

Here is a sneak peek of chapter 13. I am still in the Heart/Clover no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the country of Hearts/Clovers) fandom so I ask you to please give the story, **Was it a Mistake?** a look over. For those that do not know what Heart no Kuni no Alice is, I will tell you at the bottom of the page. It will be in semi detail so their might be a couple spoilers if you are interested in the manga. Please read below

* * *

"If I was that witch, I would have just given him a toilet for a head." Ashlen grumbled under her breath as Hidan let out yet another swear. Unfortunately, her grumble was heard by most of the ninjas and Itachi, who was walking at her side, looked at the girl with a stoic, yet questioning, stare.

"A toilet for a head?" The Uchiha asked, causing Ashen to blush. She had forgotten that ninjas had really good hearing but at least Hidan was too distracted to hear her.

"He's already a potty mouth so what difference would it make?" She bluntly explained the logic behind her words. However, Ashlen did feel lucky that Hidan was too busy looking at a rack of gangster like shirts to hear her comment; or the followed laughter.

The only ones not laughing out loud were Pein, Konan, Itachi and Sasori. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi all laughed at the teenager's joke and at the thought of Hidan with a toilet for a head. Kakuzu chuckled and commented that even _he _would pay to see that; until Kisame suggested that he just sew a toilet on Hidan's neck the next time he got decapitated. Konan smiled lightly, Itachi gave a secret smirk while continuing to look stoic. Only Pein and Sasori didn't look amused. The puppet master, while agreeing Hidan was a horrible potty mouth, thought the idea was immature. Pein, on the other hand, took the comment seriously, he too agreeing that it would have been better for the Jashinist.

* * *

I hope you liked the sneak peek. I do have over 1000 words done for it but, as stated above, I am still in my Heart no Kuni no Alice fandom

~.~.~

Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice in the Country of Hearts) is a new twist on Alice in wonderland. There is a game (which I never played) manga series and even a movie. Clover no Kuni no Alice is a collection of 6 "route" manga that pair Alice with a different male character

I wont give a full summary of the manga, just the basic information that will hopefully get you as interested in this fandom as I am ^^

It starts out with Alice, a young girl, napping in the garden of her home as she is then awoken by her sister. Alice begins telling her sister she had a strange dream with strange rules but couldn't remember it. Her sister explains that dreams are what you desire deep down so Alice must really want to play a game. So she leaves to get a game from inside the house and Alice goes back for a nap. However, something wakes Alice and she sees a white rabbit, who is fully clothed, wearing glasses and has a watch, staring at her. Believing she is dreaming, Alice attempts to go back to sleep but is then interrupted by the rabbit telling her she needs to chase him. STILL convinced it is a dream, she once again tries to go back to sleep; only to be grabbed and thrown over the shoulder of a now, humanoid rabbit. The rabbit man then forcibly, pretty much kidnaps, takes Alice and takes her down the large rabbit hole and into wonderland, where they land safely on the "Clock Tower"

The humanoid rabbit introduces himself to be Peter White; the White Rabbit and Prime Minister for the Castle of Hearts. After claiming to be in love with Alice, and forcing her to drink some mystery liquid, he returns to the castle, leaving Alice to fend for herself.

During Alice's stay in wonderland, more known as the "Country of Hearts", she learns that there are four territories, three of which are at war with each other. The Hatter mansion, the Castle of Hearts and the Amusement Park are all at war for more land with each other. Because of this, 90% of the country seem to keep weapons on them at all times, which can magical appear out of no where. The only neutral ground is the "Clock Tower"

There are two types of residents in Wonderland. Role holders, people who have faces (eyes) and the faceless (people without eyes) The role holders are people who have important roles to play in wonderland while the faceless have lesser roles and/or are just ordanry residents. The "Role Holders" are mostly the classic characters from the original Alice in wonderland but with some big twists. As followed

**Blood Duper: **He's the "Mad Hatter" Although in this version, he is a mafia boss who's cane can turn into a machine gun. While he does have "tea time" like the original, there is nothing insane about Blood.

**Elliot Marsh: **He is based off the March Hare and is Blood's second in command. He doesn't believe he is a rabbit (He looks like a man with rabbit ears) but loves carrot dishes. He often uses his gun without a second thought.

**Tweedle Twins: **They are young boys around the ages of 13-16 and are Blood's gate keepers. They are nicknamed Bloody Twins as they will kill anyone unless told not to. They love weapons and playing games that usually end up having someone killed in them. In the Clover Books, they display a interesting power (I wont give spoilers ;) )

**Vivaldi: **She is the Queen of Hearts. Like the original, she seems cold hearted and likes to order people's heads to be chopped off. Although she has a secret obsession with anything cute.

**King: **Nothing is actually really known about him. At least I don't know enough about him

**Peter White: **The Prime Minister for the castle and also the White Rabbit. He's cold hearted and willing to kill anyone without a second thought. His large watch can turn into a gun. He isn't as frantic as the original about time, believing there is no difference between PM and AM. He's the one that brought Alice into wonderland and loves her to obsession.

**Ace:** A original character but also believed be based on the Knive of hearts. He is the Knight of Hearts. Can usually be seen with a smile on his face and is very cheerful. Although he is also very blunt and has a dark side to him.**  
**

**Boris Ayri: **(Sorry if that is spelt wrong) He's based on the cheshire cat. he is a humanoid boy with Pinkie Purple cat tail and ears. he likes punk fashion and is friends with the tweedle brothers. Like the original, he loves riddles.

Sorry if I don't list off anymore. I've gone without sleep for hours now and I am tired. There is much more but that is all I am posting for now. If you want to review this page, than do so. I will just leave it up with chapter 13 is ready. I just don't want TOO many author notes like in my last story


End file.
